Thank you, Nashi
by flamefairyx777
Summary: I don't care if he doesn't know who I am. I don't care if he is with someone else. Mommy needs him to save her, so I have to find him. I have to find Natsu Dragneel. I have to find my Daddy. After Tartaros, no disbandment.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all enjoy my first ongoing fan fiction!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, all I own is this story line.  
**

Bright rays of sunlight shone through the little pink bedroom. It wasn't too fancy, but it served its purpose to the little girl who claimed it as her own. It had a desk, a dresser, and a little bookshelf with all her favorite stories inside. On the far end of the room laid a simple bed with a white frame and light pink blankets. Beside it sat a nightstand with one simple picture on it.

The picture was of a little girl and her mother. The girl's short, pink hair had been curled and laid perfectly on her tiny shoulders. She wore a light yellow sundress with a dainty, floral print. Her brown eyes shined as brightly as her fanged smile.

Next to her sat a beautiful woman with long blonde hair that reached her waist. If you truly cared to know who she was, you would recognize her as the beautiful Lucy Heartfilia, though she no longer went by that name to keep her identity a secret. She wore a plain white dress with a key necklace dangling from her neck. Just like her daughter, she had big, beautiful brown eyes.

The peaceful morning was disturbed when the girl's bedroom door was swung opened. At the door stood the blonde woman who was in the picture on her desk, only this time, she wore a light blue dress shirt and black dress pants, all her hair pulled up into a side ponytail held up with a blue ribbon. On her right hand was a white glove.

"Nashi, are you still sleeping?" Lucy questioned toward the lump of blankets on the bed. When she received no response, she ungracefully trudged over to the piece of furniture.

"Honey, if you're late for school again you'll get detention, and we don't want that do we?" she asked upon reaching the bed. Without a moment's hesitation, the blonde ripped the blankets away, revealing the little girl with pink hair, staring at absolutely nothing.

She appeared a few years older than when the picture had been taken, at least eight years old now. Her hair had turned a shade lighter than it once was, but still a lovely pink. She wore a simple yellow t-shirt and basketball shorts as her pajamas along with the socks on her feet. Her brown eyes were nothing like the ones in the picture, having a slightly dead look to them.

"You were awake this whole time!" Lucy exclaimed unhappily. Instead of wasting time however, the blonde headed toward Nashi's dresser opposite of her bed. "It doesn't matter. Hurry and get up, I'll get your clothes for you. If you hurry, you might be able to walk to school with Mai."

Nashi didn't move however, she just remained in her lying position staring at the ceiling. With little effort, Nashi moved her left arm to cover her eyes from the suns blinding rays that came trough her bedroom window. Her mother turned around, expecting to see her daughter up and getting her breakfast, however upon seeing that her child had yet to move, she began to grow troubled. Since she was born, Nashi had been a pretty obedient girl, but over the past few days, Lucy began to notice her lack of production, which caused her to grow somewhat concerned.

Her mother walked back to her daughter's side, taking a seat on the bed beside her.

"Nashi," she said quietly, "are you okay? You've been acting different lately." Nashi did not respond. Lucy tried to think of a reason as to why her daughter had been acting this way; only one thing came to mind.

"Did something happen at school?" Nashi moved her arm a little farther down her face, telling her mother she had hit the target. Just like every child, Nashi had her fair share of problems at school, but it had never bothered her so much in the past. Nashi was a strong child who could take everything that was thrown at her; it was so odd that she had suddenly been reduced to a harmless little girl.

"Was it that one annoying kid? Haruto or something?" she questioned. From what her mother knew, Haruto had picked on Nashi when she first started school. He often made fun of her hair color and how she looked like she had hair made of bubblegum, but Nashi being the "big girl" she was, never let his comments bother her. Since then, she never really talked about the things he would say about her. It surprised Lucy when Nashi nodded her head.

"Do you wanna tell me what he said?" she asked. For a few moments, the two sat in silence. Lucy was tempted to leave if it was too personal, it must have been if it made Nashi feel so glum. As she was about to stand, she heard Nashi speak.

"He found out I didn't have a daddy."

Lucy stiffened upon hearing her daughter's trouble. She listened attentively as her daughter went into further detail.

"Career Day is coming up and everyone was talking about the cool jobs their dads have. When Ayame asked what my daddy does, I told them I never knew my dad." Nashi began to remove her arm from her face, revealing the tears she was trying so hard to hold back. Her mother felt her heart break at the sight of her daughter's face.

"H-Haruto started saying I didn't have a daddy because he didn't love me so he l-left us." Nashi said, her lips quivering as she tried to continue. Lucy could no longer hold herself back as she pulled Nashi up on the bed and into her chest. Nashi said nothing as she cried into the chest of her mother. The two remained in each other's embrace before her mother pulled away, a guilty expression on her face.

"Nashi," she said, brushing a strand of Nashi's pink hair out of her face, "It was never your fault. If it's anyone's fault," her mother let out a saddened sigh, "it's mine."

To say Nashi was surprised was an understatement. She had absolutely no idea how to take in this information. In the past, her mother rarely spoke of her father, heck; her mother very rarely spoke of her own past. Nashi had always assumed that it was her father that left them and not the other way around. Nashi looked up into her mother's brown eyes, hoping for a better explanation. A sad mile appeared on Lucy's face.

"I suppose you're old enough to understand," she said, fiddling with the glove on her right hand, "Do you remember the book I wrote, _Seeking the Clock_?"

Nashi nodded her head. Her mother was a very well known author. Often times, her mother would read her final drafts to Nashi so she could brag to her friends about being the very first person to read it. _Seeking the Clock_ was her mother's very first published book and aside from the names of the people and places being changed, from what her mother told her, it was based on her own life experience. Nashi found this hard to believe because in the story Lucy was a wizard. Like her mother could ever be a wizard.

"Do you remember how I said it was based off something that happened in my life?" Nashi once again nodded. Lucy turned toward the direction of the window as a small smile spread across her lips, "well, your father was there too."

Nashi's eyes grew larger at the revelation of this new information, and then she remembered what had taken place in the story.

"Was he the one who caught you when you fell from the sky?" she said, hoping she had guessed correctly. She gave herself a mental pat on the back when her mother nodded a yes.

"Yes he was. He did so much for me over the years, in fact, he was the one who gave me all those friends I tell you about." Nashi thought back to all the friends her mother had described over the years: the man with the stripping problem, the scary redhead, the flying blue cat, all the stories about her comrades from when she was younger. Nashi loved hearing stories about them, even if she found it hard to believe her mother was once a wizard. It made her happy to know her mother had so many people who had cared about her.

"I can see why you loved him, if he gave you all of that," Nashi said, giving Lucy a gentle smile. She continued staring blissfully out the window, reminiscing the adventures she had with her nakama. She had told her daughter plenty of times that she used to be a wizard, but she never actually showed her what she was capable of. She gave up that life long ago after she left Nashi's father behind. Thinking about him made her heart ache. Even now, nine years later, she still loved him with all her heart.

"What happened to him?" her daughter asked her. The blonde let her mind wonder back to the day she had lost him. It always felt to painful for her, which was one of the reasons she never told Nashi, but she would find out one day, so why not now.

"I loved your father," she started, "I wanted to tell him so many times, but I never did." She paused, finding it to heartbreaking to speak about, but she had already started, so she might as well finish it, "and then one day, someone else beat me to it." Unshed tears began to build up in her eyes. "I wanted him to be happy, so I left so he could have that happiness with her."

The blonde woman remembered that day vividly. She had lost the man she loved to another and she never got the chance to confess to him directly. She had left him a letter, sharing her unsaid feelings, but it wasn't the same as speaking to him directly. And because she had never told him, because she was too much of a coward, she ran away from her home, her loved ones, _him_! And even worst, her only daughter had to go her whole childhood without a father and her father didn't even know she existed all because she was to cowardly. Lucy gripped the white glove on her hand tighter, almost afraid of ripping the fabric. Suddenly, she felt her daughter's body ram itself into her side, hugging her as tightly as her little eight-year-old arms could hold her. Lucy felt a wet substance begin to drip down her arm where Nashi's head was. It didn't take her long to guess she was crying.

"I don't blame you Mommy! So don't blame yourself!" Lucy sniffed a little as Nashi's words rang through her head. Nashi pulled away so she could look her mother straight in the eyes.

"All you wanted was for Daddy to be happy, that's all you ever do for people, make them happy. So don't blame yourself. I could never hate you for taking me way from Daddy." She said, shaking some of the tears away. Lucy could only stare into her daughter's large irises. Lucy felt a large amount of happiness well up inside as her daughter still held onto her tightly.

 _She thinks just like you, Natsu_ , Lucy thought as she pulled Nashi into a warm embrace, _how did I get so lucky to have a daughter like her?_

Lucy and Nashi held each other for a few minutes, just basking in the love that radiated from the two of them. When they pulled away, Lucy's eyes were drawn to the clock on the wall of Nashi's bedroom. Lucy stood up and handed Nashi the cloths she had forgotten she was holding.

"Well silly goose, it looks like we still have time to get you ready for school. Hurry and get dressed, I'll through together your lunch." Nashi shook her head happily as she hopped off the bed as well to take off her pajama's. Lucy strolled back towards the door, giving her daughter privacy. Upon reaching the doorframe, Lucy looked over her shoulder to see Nashi on the floor pulling off her socks. She giggled, before calling out her daughter's name. Nashi looked up from what she was doing to see her mother still in the doorway. Her mother gave her a loving smile.

"Ignore what Haruto said. He would be jealous if he knew who your father was." Nashi didn't fully understand that last part, but she smiled and nodded anyway. Satisfied, Lucy finally left the room and closed her daughter's bedroom door. Standing with her back to the door, Lucy inhaled an easy breath before walking to the kitchen to make Nashi's lunch.

 _You would be so proud of her, Natsu._


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Trust me, this is going to be a cute story.**

 **I STILL don't own Fairy Tail**

Kuni Village wasn't a very well known location in Fiore. It was mostly a farming community. All the houses were a few kilometers apart from each other and the closest school was twenty minutes away. Nothing news worthy ever happened here and it very rarely had anything criminal happening either, and the people of Kuni Village liked it that way.

A little green haired girl walked down the dirt road from her house to the only elementary school in town. She wore a yellow tank top and light blue skirt. She wore black flats and knee high socks with lace around the rims. On her back, she carried a backpack with a fancy brawn "M" on it. In her hands, she carried a magazine called _Sorcerer Weekly_. The girl was so invested in her reading; she didn't hear her name being called from behind her. Before she knew what was happening, another girl had jumped on her back, causing her to drop her magazine.

"MAI! Get your nose out of that stinky book and answer me when I'm screaming your name," the girl said. It didn't take Mai long to figure out the person who had so rudely jumped on her was her best friend, Nashi. Nashi climbed off her friend's back so she could pick up her magazine. Mai leaned down and grabbed the weekly before dusting off the dirt that covered the pages. Figuring she had read enough, Mai rolled up the magazine and put it into one of her backpack pockets.

"It's not a book Nashi, It's a wizarding magazine. It has all the latest stats and gossip on the most famous wizards in all of Fiore," she said as she took in Nashi's outfit. Nashi wore a white dress with golden rims that reached the middle of her thighs. On top of her dress was a salmon long sleeved cover-up with matching gold rims. She had on knee high maroon socks and brown boots. Part of her hair was tied back by a salmon ribbon. On her back was a plain lime green backpack. Mai had always been jealous of Nashi's mother because she had impeccable taste in fashion.

"So, anything new with your wizard community?" Nashi asked. Mai was obsessed with famous wizards, nobody knew as much as Mai did. Nashi understood the basics of what Mai spoke of, but it was just so much to take in. Nashi had always planned on learning magic herself, but not until she was older, and even then she didn't know what she wanted to do.

"Mermaid Heel has a new master, but she's still pretty young to understand what she's doing." Nashi listened as her best friend talked about her favorite wizard guilds. She didn't realize they had arrived at school until they had passed the front gates.

The two friends rushed into the school and to their lockers. Once their stuff was put away, they rushed to their classroom just before the bell ringed. Taking their seats beside each other, the two girls went through the day listening to their teacher. As recess came around, the two friends found themselves anticipating freedom, even if it was only for forty-five minutes. One minute before the bell, their teacher decided to remind them of an important, upcoming even.

"Remember students, next week is Career Week. Make sure all your mothers and fathers can make it to share with us what their jobs are like," from a few seats away, Nashi could hear Haruto whisper, "Apart for Nashi, who doesn't have a dad." Mai had heard as well, expecting Nashi to take action. However, she was surprised to find that Nashi had not been affected. Once the recess bell had rung, all the students had dispersed around the room, finding something to entertain them. Before Nashi could stand, she felt her desk buddy grab her arm, keeping her in place.

"Okay, what's the deal Nashi? Yesterday you were all upset when Haruto had made fun of you, now you're acting like you don't care?" Nashi grinned, showing off her pearly white fangs.

"Because I don't care, Mai. Mommy told me why I didn't have a dad and now I don't feel as sad anymore," said Nashi. It was then that Nashi explained to Mai the story behind fatherless childhood and all Mai could do at the end of it was gape at her like a fish.

"That's it?" she asked, a bit shocked as to why her friend had never known her father. Nashi simply nodded her head. Mai dropped her rather unappealing expression and replaced it with a questioning one, "You're not made at your father?"

At this question, Nashi was confused, "Why would I be mad at my daddy?"

"Well, he chose some other woman over your mom. Doesn't that make you at least a little angry?" Nashi had ever really thought about that before. Sure, it made her sad knowing her mom was picked over someone else, but then again, her father didn't know about her mom's feelings to begin with, so there was no point in hating him.

"Not really. He didn't know my mother loved him and she never go the chance to tell him. Besides, I could never hate him, he's my Daddy." Mai had to admit, that was not the answer she was expecting, but it did make her happy to know that Nashi didn't have ill feelings toward him, now, the woman who stole him away was probably another story, one she didn't really want to know about.

"I wonder what my Daddy's like?" At this question, the two girls began naming off what Nashi's dad could possibly be like: handsome, intelligent, into sports.

"How much you wanna bet that you have your father's hair?" Mai said, lifting up a strand of Nashi's pink hair. Nashi laughed it off, saying that a man with pink hair would be hilarious to see. Mai shook her head, earning a questioning look from Nashi.

"Actually, I can think off one man with pink hair. He actually pulls it off really well."

"Really? Who?"

"His name is-" Mai's sentence was interrupted by the cheering of students. Nashi and Mai turned their heads to the far right corner of the classroom to find a large huddle of students, all clamoring excitedly. The two girls turned to each other, both confused by their classmates actions. Letting their curiosity get the better of them Mai and Nashi stood from their seats and toward the large group of students.

They reached the large assembly, only to get glimpses of what was happening. In the middle, Nashi could recognize the mop of orange hair that was undoutably Haruto. From what the two girls could make out, it appeared that Haruto and another student named Kenzo were playing some form of card game. In front of each boy was three cards faced down. They also both had a deck off to the side and two cards in their hands. At first, Nashi thought it was one of those lame card games that nerds liked to play, and when Mai squealed, she knew it was something along those lines.

"It's Guild Wars! It's a card game where you play different members of the guild you have. You have to get rid of all the active player cards in order to win!" Mai said excitedly. Looking back at the boys game, Mai tried to see what guilds they were playing, "It looks like Kenzo is playing the Sabertooth guild and Haruto is playing Fairy Tail."

Fairy tail. Nashi had heard Mai and a bunch of kids in school mention it before. Apparently it was the most powerful and popular guild in all of Fiore. Everyone in school knew about Fairy Tail, except Nashi apparently, who knew almost nothing about anything outside her hometown. Nashi and Mai listened attentively to the "battle" that was raging between Haruto and Kenzo.

"I use Elfman's Weretiger Take-Over to attack your Dobengal!" Haruto said smugly. Nashi watched as Kenzo thought up a new way of attack. A light suddenly appeared in his eyes as he smirked at Haruto. Flipping one of the cards laying out in front of him, the crowd let out a collective "Ooo."

"I use my Tag Team card which allows me to switch out any of my players with bellow fifty percent HP with any of the other players in my deck," said Kenzo, as he took away his Dobengal, pulled out one of the cards in his hands, placed it in front of him, and replaced it with one from the deck beside him, "With that, I use my Yukino Aguria."

Haruto didn't act frightened, in fact he was laughing hysterically. "You call that a worthy trade! Everyone knows Celestial Spirit wizards are useless weaklings that hide behind their spirits and use them as shields." Nashi didn't like the way he had said that. If anything, it seemed cool to her to summon spirits from other worlds, means more friends. Nashi was drawn back to Haruto as he flipped one of his three cards on the floor.

"I use the Water Elemental card and use it to switch out my Elfman for Juvia Lockser, with that, I use Water Slicer" he said switching out the card in front of him with one in his hand. In turn, Kenzo flipped another one of the three cards in front of him.

"I now use my Summoning card which let's Yukino summon one of her spirits, and I choose Libra. Now your Water Slicer is redirected to attack you, draining thirty percent of Juvia's HP," Kenzo said, once again winning the crowds favor. This did not please Haruto in the slightest. He quickly flipped the card next to his Water Elemental.

"I use "Sky Sorceress" Wendy Marvell to heal Juvia. Wendy's healing skill will raise any of my cards HP by ten percent every time it's my turn." Despite how much Mai and Nashi despised Haruto, they both couldn't help but be impressed by skill in this card game. Kenzo simply shrugged it off.

"I call Players Advantage. With that rule, I can switch out any of my players on the field as long as they haven't had any damage," Kenzo took away his Yukino and replaced it with the last card in his hand , "I use Rogue Cheney the Shadow Dragon Slayer."

The crowd began to feel the tension in the air between the two rivals. Even Nashi, who wasn't normally a fan of these sorts of things, was on the edge of her seat.

"And, since Libra is also a player and one of Yukino's sprits, I switch her out as well for-" Kenzo flipped over the last of his three faced down cards, "Sting Eucliffe!" The majority of the group gasped.

"Since Sting and Rogue are partners, their attack is raised by fifty percent, AND since Sting is the guild master of Sabertooth, he gets the Guild Master's Advantage skill that also raises their attack by forty five percent. I use White Shadow Dragon Rough Silk on Juvia, completely removing her from your deck."

Everyone waited to see how Haruto would take this newest information, knowing him; he would probably take Kenzo's cards and tear them to pieces. However, none of them were prepared for Haruto's smirk.

"I had a feeling you had Sting in your deck," Haruto chuckled as he flipped over his last card on the floor, "I use the Grand Magic Games Rule Book, which makes any guild maser powerless for three turns. And now that I have you right where I want you," Haruto held up the back of his last card, Making the golden "S" in the corner very visible. All the students but Nashi gasped at the sight of it. Nashi nudged Mai, whose eyes were drawn to the card like a magnet.

"What's that?" asked Nashi.

"That's an S Class wizard card. They're really rare in this card game." Nashi tried to remember what Mai had said an S Class wizard was in the past. It didn't take her long. According to Mai, S Class wizards were very powerful and elite. They took on expensive jobs and made a lot more money than regular guild wizards. Haruto threw down his final card, receiving a terrified expression fro Kenzo and shocked expressions from the rest of the students.

"I use "Salamander" Natsu Dragneel. As an S Class wizard, Natsu's HP is already at one hundred and fifty, and with the help of Wendy's enchantments, his attack is raised by seventy five percent. I use the Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade to take out both Sting and Rogue, defeating all your active players," said Haruto, crossing his arms over his chest with a smug expression on his face.

All the students clapped for Haruto's impressive victory while Kenzo sat there in astonishment. While everyone else spread out, either to congratulate Haruto or enjoy the rest of recess, Nashi just stood in her place trying to process something, and not just anything, a name,

Natsu Dragneel. She had never heard the name mentioned before, not even from Mai, but Nashi couldn't help but feel drawn to it in a way. There was something about that name that made Nashi feel, strange. She could not find the words to describe it. Nashi was pulled out of her thoughts as Mai grabbed her hand and led her toward the victor of the card game.

"Ahh Ladies, come to praise me for my amazing cardsmenship?" said Haruto. Nashi wanted to wipe that smirk off his face so badly.

"I have to admit, it was quite impressive. How did you get a Natsu Dragneel card? Even for an S Class card that is hard to find," Mai said pointing toward the card with a golden S. Haruto pulled the card out of the deck and shoved it in Nashi and Mai's face. Since they were so far in the back of the group, Nashi and Mai hadn't gotten a very good look at the card, but now that it was practically an inch away from their faces, they couldn't help but marvel at the image, especially Nashi.

On the card was a man with spikey pink hair. He had black reptilian eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore a black open vest and white trousers with a black cape like fabric held up by his belt. Around his neck was a white scarf with a scale like pattern. Nashi took in every detail of the man with great interest. Not only had she been drawn to his name, but his overall appearance as well. Something just felt so right about him.

"My dad got it for me because he said I deserved the best," Haruto said, pulling away the card, "but of course Bubblegum Head wouldn't understand. Her dad didn't even love her enough to stick around." Nashi could feel the anger build up inside her, put she ignored it. Keeping a straight face Nashi looked Haruto in the eye.

"You can say that all you want Haruto, but it won't change the fact that I in fact DO have a dad, Mommy said I do" she said crossing her arms over her chest. Haruto raised an eyebrow, surprised by her reaction or in their case lack of reaction.

"Oh really? Where is he?"

"He never left home, my mommy did, because she wanted him to be happy with someone else," Nashi said.

"Wow, I had no idea your mom was such a coward to tell her daughter such lies!" he said cackling, earning a disgusted look from Mai and a confused look from Nashi.

"My mommy wouldn't lie to me. It's the truth." Nashi began to feel her anger bubble within her, in a way it made her feel hot, and she liked it. Haruto faked a pout.

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings? I was only being honest with you. Your mom just lied to you so you wouldn't hate yourself for chasing your daddy away." Nashi's palms began to feel warm. She clenched her hands into fists, trying g to keep herself calm. Mai started yelling at Haruto to leave her alone, gaining the attention of the rest of the classroom. Nashi couldn't hear the other student's as she tried to fight the rage that was erupting inside her.

"Shut up Haruto. Shut up," Nashi whispered, but he continued taunting her. The burning sensation in her hands began to grow. Nashi tried her best to block out Haruto's hateful words toward her parents, but it was all in vain when Nashi heard him whisper.

"I don't know why your mother would lie to you, it's your fault for chasing him away. I wouldn't be surprised if she hated you too, it's a wonder she hasn't left you either."

She snapped.

"I said, SHUT UP!"

All that could be heard through the classroom was the sound of a hand to the face.

 **Hello everyone, I hope you liked the chapter. I got the idea for Nashi's outfit from a picture I saw on pinterest and because I hate plagerism I felt the need to appropriately say that it belongs to Fannachika or Fannochika (The print is really hard to read) It's a really great picture and I think everyone should look at it. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It makes me happy to see so many people reading my story. Thank you my little lovelies! Sorry for all the grammatical errors last chapter. I'll do a better job searching for them.**

Lucy could not even begin to describe how she felt. After receiving a phone call from the school that Nashi had injured another student, Lucy had bolted out of the house, almost forgetting her shoes. Lucy was now standing in front of the principal's door, debating if she should even bother opening it. Lucy had never imagined being in this situation. Nashi was a good girl and she couldn't even fathom the idea of her hitting another student.

 _Let's just get this over with_ , she thought to herself. Without any more hesitation, Lucy turned the doorknob and opened the door.

Lucy looked around the small office space to find a desk where Nashi's principal, Mrs. Ando, sat. She had thick, brown hair pulled back into a tight bun. She wore a grey dress suit with a pearl necklace around her neck. In front of her desk were two chairs; Nashi sat in one of them. Nashi and Mrs. Ando turned their attention to the open door and Mrs. Ando greeted Lucy with a smile. Nashi just sunk lower in her seat.

"Miss Ashley, it's an honor to meet you," she said, extending a hand. Lucy walked forward and gave it a firm shake, "I'm a fan of your book. It's one of my favorites."

"It's nice to meet you too. It's a shame we had to meet under such circumstances," Lucy said sitting down on the chair beside her daughter. Mrs. Ando nodded her head and cupped her hands together.

"Indeed. You are aware of what happened today are you?" Mrs. Ando questioned. Lucy whispered a yes, eying her daughter who turned away from her mother's stare. "However, I am confused," Lucy said turning back to the principal, "I understand she smacked a child, but isn't a conference with me a bit extreme?"

"Yes, under normal circumstances it is a bit extreme," Mrs. Ando, said, opening one of her desk drawers and pulling out a file folder. Opening it, she skimmed over its contents, "however, according to the nurses examination of Haruto, she concluded that his injury had the severity of a third degree burn."

Lucy stiffened upon hearing the description of Haruto's cheek. Glancing at Nashi, Lucy began to wonder what else she could have inherited from her father. Mrs. Ando put the file back in its prober drawer and leaned forward on her desk.

"Since this is Nashi's first offense and it was Haruto that started it, we are letting her off with a warning. But if this issue were to arise again, Nashi will receive punishment." Lucy nodded in understanding.

"Thank you Mrs. Ando. It won't happen again." Said Lucy as she rose from her seat to take her leave. Nashi stood as well; ready to get out of this embarrassing situation.

"Wait just one moment," the principal said, digging through another one of her drawers. Lucy turned to Nashi, silently asking her if she had done anything else wrong. Nashi shrugged her shoulders. Looking back at the principal, the mother and daughter face palmed when Mrs. Ando held up her copy of _Seeking the Clock_ , "could you please sign this?" Lucy chuckled and took the book from her hand. After signing it, she handed it back to its owner and led Nashi out of the office.

The two walked out of the building in silence. Nashi could not think of a good enough way to apologize to her mother for her actions. The stillness was broken when Lucy decided to speak up.

"Nashi," she said quietly as the two walked home along the dirt road, "I know you and Haruto don't always see eye to eye, but did you really have to hit him? I thought we talked about ignoring him this morning." Nashi's face fell to the dirt beneath her feet.

"I know, and I tried, but then he brought you into it," Nashi whispered. Lucy's breath stilled. It seemed that there was a specific subject that messed with Nashi more than she thought, her family.

"What did he say?" Lucy didn't know if she wanted to find out.

"He said you lied to me about Daddy, that you didn't want me to feel bad about chasing him away, and that it was only a matter of time before you-," Nashi's sentence suddenly went dead. Lucy waited to see if she would finish, "before you leave me too."

… _What is this Haruto kid's problem?_

Lucy stopped and knelt down to her daughter's height. Holding her shoulders tightly, Lucy gazed into her daughter's doe like eyes.

"Nashi, I could never imagine leaving you. You are my most precious treasure. You mean more to me than life itself. Haruto just likes pushing your buttons," Lucy took her gloved hand and poked Nashi on the nose, earning a giggle, "don't let him push your buttons." Nashi jumped on her mother, giving her a bear hug. The two held each other close as the sun began to set in the distance.

"Mommy?" Nashi murmured into her mother's shoulder. The two pulled away from each other.

"Do you think, if Daddy knew about me, he would love me too?" Lucy smiled and caressed her daughter's small cheek.

"There is not a doubt in mind that he would love you," she said. Nashi smiled at her mother's answer. Standing, Lucy took her daughter's hand in her gloved one and the two walked home happily. Along the way, Nashi chose to speak again.

"Hey Mommy?"

"Yes Baby Girl?"

"What is Daddy like?" Lucy hadn't been expecting a question like that, but she had to say, she didn't mind talking about him. Lucy took her free hand and playfully placed it on her cheek in a thinking manner.

"If I had to choose a word to describe your father, it would be… dense." Nashi burst into giggles, even Lucy couldn't hold back her own.

"He's dense, reckless, and stubborn, with a bottomless pit for a stomach. Now you know where you get yours from," Lucy said eying Nashi who blushed. It wasn't her fault she was always hungry. Nashi looked back up at her mother, a blissful expression on her face.

"But, despite all that, he was kind, funny, and loyal. Very Loyal. His family is the most important thing in his life." Lucy had grown quiet. Nashi smiled at her mother. Even after all these years, she must have still loved him.

"You still love him, don't you Mommy," Nashi asked. A light blush decorated Lucy's cheeks. Nashi giggled at her mommy's reaction. She was too obvious.

"Can you tell me more about Daddy?" Nashi questioned, saving her mom from her last embarrassing question. Lucy and Nashi continued to talk and make fun of Nashi's father; nothing could wipe away their smiles.

As the sun set over the horizon, the two neared their happy, little home.

"Daddy has motion sickness," Nashi laughed as they walked through the front door. Lucy nodded her head.

"Yep. You should have seen his face whenever we went on a train. He looked terrib-" Lucy's eyes wandered to their living room and her sentence went unfinished. Nashi was confused by her mother's actions. Lucy had a terrified look in her eyes, one Nashi didn't like one bit. Following her mother's gaze, Nashi found what had caused her mother so much fear.

Three strange men stood in their living room. Two of them were large looking brutes with baldheads and a bunch of tattoos. Nashi figured they were twins because they looked exactly alike aside from the fact that one had a pierced lip. In between them stood who she assumed was their leader. He had shaggy, white hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were a lifeless grey color. He wore a dark purple coat with a maroon pattern all over it. He also had on a black dress shirt and black pants. Nashi felt a strange odor hit her nose. Unlike the other people in her town, Nashi had an impeccable sense of smell and hearing, better than a bloodhound. This man smelt disgusting. He smelt like dark magic.

"Sorry, you weren't here, so we let ourselves in," the man in the center said in a sickly, sweet voice. Nashi saw her mother's eyes wander to the matching tattoo's the twins had on their foreheads. From the distance she was standing, they looked like some kind of insect. Lucy's eyes flicked back to the men in front of her as she pushed Nashi behind her. This did not go unnoticed by their leader who smirked down at the child.

"I was unaware you had a child. But I must say, she is as beautiful as you Miss Heartfilia." Nashi felt her mother stiffen at the name, which confused her. Her mommy's name wasn't Heartfilia; it was Ashley, right? That was what everyone called her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. My last name is-"

"Ashley, I know I know. Did you really think I didn't do my research." The man flicked his head toward Lucy. The two brutes beside him walked over to the small family and yanked them apart. Nashi cried out to her mother as one of the brutes tightened his grip on her tiny arm. She was unbelievably frightened. Lucy struggled to get to her as the other twin grabbed her right wrist and yanked away the glove that always covered it. Nashi's eyes were met with a strange, pink symbol on the back of her mother's hand.

"Honesty Lucy, I expected more from a wizard of Fairy Tail."

Nashi felt her world slow.

Her mother was a wizard from Fairy Tail. She never believed her mother's claims, but now it was undeniable. Fairy Tail of all places, she was more powerful than she thought.

"Now that we have you, I suppose it's time to take our leave boys," said the strange man as he stalked toward Lucy. Nashi could see the uncomfortable look in her mother's eyes and screamed her name. The man turned to Nashi, forgetting she was even there. He looked her up and down, eyes resting on her pink hair. Changing course, he strode toward Nashi. As he got closer, Nashi and Lucy's heart rate began to accelerate. Once he was a few feet away from her, he grabbed a small chunk of her pink locks and twisted it between his fingers.

"I wasn't expecting a daughter, tell me Lucy Heartfilia," he said looking at Lucy over his shoulder, "whose her father?" Lucy didn't answer. He asked again, but she remained silent. Having enough of her lack of cooperation, the man shifted his coat, revealing a menacing looking dagger. Lucy's eyes widened at the sight of the weapon. The man picked it up and placed it against Nashi's throat. The girl in question felt tears prick at her eyes. She didn't know what they were doing at her house or why they wanted her mommy, but she was so scared, she felt like she was going to barf.

"For the last time, whose the father!" he said pressing it harder against her neck.

"Natsu Dragneel!"

Everyone in the room stilled.

"Her father is Natsu Dragneel," Lucy whimpered as tears appeared in her eyes as well. The man holding the knife smirked evilly, pulling the knife away from Nashi. His two associates were surprised by the revelation. Nashi had yet to move.

Natsu Dragneel, one of the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail, was her father? Is that why his name affected her? Is that why his picture had such a strange vibe to it? Nashi couldn't believe it. It made her feel, elated in a way. She knew who her father was. She felt a chill run up her spine as the white haired man began to laugh.

"I had no idea you and Salamander had that kind of relationship," the man leaned down and snatched Nashi's cheek's in his hand, "she would pay a pretty ransom price as the Salamander's daughter." Lucy scrunched her eyes as they fell to the floor.

"There's no point. He doesn't know about her," she said downcast. The man released Nashi's face roughly.

"Such a shame. She would have been worth a lot." The man stared into Lucy's hateful eyes. Nashi watched the two, until something else caught her eye. Something shiny her mother was pulling from her back pocket.

"If that's the case, there's no point in keeping her alive," the man took his eyes off of Lucy and to the man holding her daughter, "kill her." Lucy pulled out a key from her back pocket.

"TAURUS!"

As soon as Lucy had yelled the name, a large bull with a war ax appeared out of nowhere, swinging his ax at the man holding Nashi. The man released the girl just as the ax hit him, sending him flying into the kitchen table. Lucy used the distraction to stomp her foot into the foot of the man holding her. Once he let go, she kicked him hard where the sun don't shine. Lucy wasted no time making a mad dash for her daughter and picking her up.

"Taurus, keep them occupied while I get Nashi out of here." The cow mooed in response before heading for the man he had chucked into the kitchen. Lucy ran as fast as she could down the hall toward her bedroom, clutching Nashi like a lifeline. The daughter in question was trying to process everything that had occurred within the last five minutes. Her mother is a Celestial Spirit wizard, Her father is Natsu Dragneel, and BOTH of them were powerful wizards from the Fairy Tail guild.

She had the coolest family EVER!

Lucy ran into her bedroom, throwing Nashi on her bed before running to the door and locking it. Lucy searched around her bedroom, trying to find a place to hide her daughter. Her eyes finally fell to the corner where her laundry hamper was. The blonde walked quickly toward it. Upon reaching it, Lucy held her arms out behind her.

"Stardress: Virgo Form!" a golden light engulfed the room. Nashi shielded her eyes from the blinding rays surrounding her mother. When the light died down, Nashi noticed her mother's dress clothes were replaced with some form of maids outfit. Shocking her daughter even more, Lucy used her transformation to dig a small hole into the ground. Rushing back to Nashi, Lucy picked her up off the bed and placed her in the small hole. Nashi stared up at her mother as she dug through her dress pocket.

"I don't have much time. Taurus might be able to hold back those brutes, but that other man's magic levels are higher than anything I've ever encountered." Lucy pulled out a large key ring that had keys of different colors and shapes dangling from it. Lucy held the keys up in front of her daughter who couldn't help but marvel at the shiny objects. So these were Celestial Spirit keys.

"Nashi, those men want me for something I fear could kill millions of people," Lucy said in all seriousness. Nashi could tell this was no joke. Nashi was surprised when Lucy had placed her prized keys in her hands, "as long as those men don't have my keys, they won't be able to hurt anybody. Nashi I need you to protect these keys. You can't give them to anybody, understand?" Nashi nodded her head, trying to comprehend what her mother was placing upon her small shoulders. Lucy placed a delicate and on her daughter's shoulder.

"Nashi, there is something else I need you to do," she said, moving her hand to Nashi's cheek. Lucy's eyes bore into her daughter's, as she was about to drop a serious bomb on her.

"I need you to find Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail, and tell him I need his help. Tell him that Scarabs have kidnapped me. Do you understand? Natsu of Fairy Tail, Scarabs, understand?" Nashi couldn't form a coherent sentence, so she just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Daddy?" Lucy nodded her head.

"Yes, I need you to find your father. But you can't tell him about me or that you are his daughter." Nashi felt her heart drop at that sentence. How badly did she want him to know who she was. How badly she wanted to receive the fatherly love that she had never received, but if it meant saving her mommy, she would do it, no matter how much it hurt. Nashi shook her head in understanding. Lucy felt tears begin to build up. Giving her daughter a final kiss on the forehead, Lucy stood and placed her laundry hamper on top of the hole.

"I love you baby girl. I believe in you," she whispered. Fighting the urge to stay, Lucy unlocked her door and ran out to help Taurus.

Nashi sat in the darkness of her mother's hand made hole. She clutched her mother's keys tighter as she heard more crashing and yelling outside. Tears streamed down Nashi's eyes as she thought about what could possibly be happening out there. Eventually, the house went quiet. Nashi didn't know if it was the best idea, but she pushed the hamper out of the way. Popping her head out, she saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Nashi slowly climbed out of her hiding spot, inching her way toward the bedroom door. Nashi opened the door slightly before pushing it open fully. The shock before her was too much to handle. Furniture was smashed, items scattered everywhere, some bloodstains on the floor, but worst of all…

"M-Mommy?" she called out. She was met with silence. She tried again, but she still received no answer. Nashi suddenly felt something warm and wet drip down her cheek. She brought a hand up to her cheek to touch the wet substance.

 _Tears?_

Nashi couldn't control herself as her tears poured from her eyes. Falling to her knees, Nashi hugged her mother's keys to her chest as violent sobs erupted from within her.

 _What do I do now? Without Mommy I'm- I'm helpless! I can't find daddy on my own. What can I do?_ Nashi thought as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks. The house echoed with Nashi's cries as she wallowed in sorrow.

 _I love you baby girl. I believe in you._

Nashi's crying suddenly ceased.

Her mother believed in her. Her mother trusted her with something so important and she believed in her, her loving mother.

Nashi wiped her tears with her cover-up sleeve before standing once again. A new resolve began to form within her. She had to save her mommy from those evil men.

 _I need Daddy_.

Nashi walked into the foyer where she had dropped her green backpack and emptied its contents. She walked back into her kitchen to pack some food for her journey. Wrapping them in a cloth towel, Nashi carefully placed Lucy's keys into a separate backpack pocket. Placing the backpack onto her shoulders, Nashi headed toward the front door that was left wide open. Upon reaching it, Nashi stopped right in the middle of the doorway. She stared out toward the large expanse of land she had to trek. Anxiousness began to creep into her mind. She had never left Kuni Village; it was her home. Nashi was beginning to think this was a bad idea. Nashi thought of her wonderful mother and how she gave herself up to protect her only daughter. Nashi shook her head before turning back to the sunset horizon. Without wasting another second, Nashi ran out her door into the Great Unknown, repeating her resolve through her head.

 _I don't care if he doesn't know me. I don't care if he is with someone else. Mommy needs him to save her, so I have to find him. I have to find Natsu Dragneel._

 _I have to find my daddy._

 **I won't write on Sunday's for religious reasons, so I gave you all the third chapter early! Aren't I awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the rest. You didn't expect Nashi to just go it unprepared did you? Anyways, here you all go.**

A shattering sound echoed through the late night. Nashi stared up at the window she had just chucked a rock at. As much as she wanted to save her mother and find her father, she had absolutely no idea where the Fairy Tail guild was, but she knew someone who did. Nashi smiled as her best friend angrily appeared through the broken window, not pleased to see Nashi in the slightest.

"What is your problem?" Mai whisper yelled at Nashi down below, "Nashi, it is 10:30! My parents are still awake! Could this not wait until tomorrow?"

Nashi shook her head, "There's no time. Quickly, send down the sheet rope you made." Mai left the window; Nashi could hear her grumbling furiously about how ridiculous she was. After about a minute, a make shift rope made out of blankets came tumbling out the shattered window. Nashi held it firmly in her hands. She scurried up the rope, hoping she didn't wake Mai's parents with all the grunting she was doing. Upon reaching the windowsill, Mai helped Nashi pull herself in. Nashi took a few staggered breaths, trying to regain herself, as Mai glared at her.

"Alright, what's the deal Nashi? Your mother is going to be worried sick if you don't get home soon." Nashi wanted to cry after hearing her friend speak of her mother as if she hadn't been kidnapped a few hours ago. Holding back her tears, Nashi took a seat on Mai's bed as Mai followed suit.

"Mai, have you ever heard the name Lucy Heartfilia?"

Mai was surprised by her friend's question. She talked about famous mages all the time and while Nashi listened to her, she never seemed all that interested. Mai thought for a moment, trying to remember who was the person Nashi was asking about.

"Lucy Heartfilia was once a Celestial Spirit mage from Fairy Tail, however she disappeared from the guild before we were born." That made sense to Nashi, plus, if someone wanted to disappear, Kuni Village was secluded enough to grant that wish. Nashi fiddled with her fingers as she tried to find a way to tell Mai the startling news.

"Mai, my mommy is Lucy Heartfilia."

Nashi watched as Mai's eyes grew larger than her head. Mai began to stutter.

"B-But, your mom's last name is Ashley and-and Lucy Heartfilia has a pink guild mark on her hand and your mom is always…"

"…Wearing that white glove."

"…"

"HOLY CRAP YOUR MOTHER IS LUCY HEARTFILI-" Nashi clamped a hand over her friend's mouth. Nashi waited patiently for Mai to regain herself. When Mai's breathing had slowed, Nashi released her hand.

"Your mother is Lucy Heartfilia?" Mai whispered. Nashi nodded her head while Mai bobbed up and down excitedly. It's not everyday your best friend's mother is a famous wizard. Suddenly, Mai stopped, realization striking her, "And why couldn't this wait until tomorrow at school?" Nashi cast her eyes to her lap.

"My Mommy," Nashi sucked up a breath, "My Mommy was kidnapped."

The room was utterly silent. Nashi tilted her head up to see if Mai believed her or not, instead she was met with an unreadable expression.

"You're joking, right?"

Nashi shook her head. Mai propped her elbows on her lap and leaned into her hands, thinking about the situation. Nashi sat quietly, waiting to hear Mai's input.

"Why didn't you call the police?" In truth, Nashi had thought about that on her way to Mai's house, but the likely hood of the police being able to do anything seemed remote.

"I thought about that, but if the men that kidnapped my mommy were strong enough to take a wizard of Fairy Tail, do you really think the police will be able to do much. Besides, Mommy said that one of the men was really powerful."

Mai nodded, "You're right, the police aren't exactly the best when it comes to magic matters." Mai froze after evaluating the situation. She turned to Nashi, an uneasy look on her face, "Nashi, what if they, you know," Mai brought a finger to her neck, pretending to slice it. Nashi pulled her backpack off her shoulders and reached for one of the pockets. She cautiously pulled out the cloth towel her mother's keys were wrapped in and revealed the beautiful keys within, Mai's breath hitched.

"Mommy said the men wanted her for something evil, but without her keys, they wouldn't succeed. It would be the same situation if they killed her. They need both of them in order to win," she said as Mai traced one of the keys with her finger. She had only seen pictures of what these magnificent keys looked like; this was a dream come true. As Mai pulled away, Nashi rewrapped the keys and put them back in their pocket. The two friends sat in silence, neither knowing what to say. Mai took the opportunity to speak what had been on her mind since Nashi revealed her mother's kidnapping.

"So, what are you going to do now?" she asked, scratching the back of her green head.

"Mommy told me I had to find Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail and tell him she was kidnapped." Nashi watched as Mai scrunched her face up.

"Why would she need Natsu Dragneel? In the past they were partners, but if she needed saving, there are closer guilds to ask for help," said Mai. Nashi knew she would have to tell her, but it was still too shocking for even her to comprehend. Mai waited for her friend's answer.

"Mai, Natsu Dragneel is my daddy."

"…"

"WHA-" Nashi clamped her hand on Mai's mouth again; seriously, they had already been through this. She slowly removed her hand before Mai had suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"Nashi do you realize what this means? You're going to meet your dad. I don't know how I didn't see it before; you have his hair and gorgeous smile." Mai pulled away, a huge smile on her face, however it vanished as soon as she saw Nashi's down trot face.

"Mommy told me I wasn't allowed to tell him who I was," she whispered. Mai grabbed one of Nashi's hands in a comforting manner. She figured it must be hard for her considering she was going to meet him for the first time. Nashi replaced her saddened expression with one of determination. She placed both her hands on Mai's shoulders, staring hard into her eyes.

"Mai, I am about to trek across miles of wilderness to find my daddy and save Mommy, but first I need your help." Mai's heart raced as she imagined what she was needed for. It had to be something crazy if Nashi came to her house past her bedtime.

"Mai, I have absolutely no idea where Fairy Tail is. Where is it?" and the suspense was killed. Sighing, Mai jumped off the bed and walked over to her desk. Opening one of its drawers, she pulled out what looked like a map.

"I made this so that whenever my family goes on vacation, so we can visit the most famous guilds in Fiore," said Mai as she sat on the floor and flattened out the map. It was a regular map of Fiore, however it had pictures of guild crests covering it. Nashi jumped off the bed and joined Mai on the floor. Mai searched the map before pointing at the picture that looked like her mother's guild mark. "Fairy Tail is located here, in Magnolia." She rolled up the map and handed it to her best friend, who was shocked, "Take it, you need it more than I do."

Nashi smiled, grateful that her friend was willing to part with something so precious to her. Taking the map in her hands, Nashi stood up and walked over to her discarded backpack. As Nashi put the map in her backpack, Mai stood and watched her, a frown on her face.

"You're actually going to do it?" she whispered. Nashi threw the backpack on her shoulders before looking at Mai over her shoulder.

"I have to." Said Nashi.

"But, are you ready to meet your dad?" Nashi thought about the question. In truth, she didn't know if she was ready, but if she didn't do this, she might never see her mother again. Nashi straightened her back while looking Mai in the eye.

"It doesn't matter if I'm ready or not. If I don't do this, I could lose Mommy forever and a lot of people could be killed." Mai sighed, wrapping her arms around Nashi as she did the same. The two friends held each other, praying this wasn't goodbye.

As the two pulled apart, Nashi ran to the waiting window and began scurrying down the rope as Mai held it. Once she reached the ground, she started running back to the main road. Mai stuck her head out her smashed window, waving to her friend as she ran farther away.

"Good Luck Nashi Ashley, or should I say NASHI HEARTFILIA!" she cheered at the top of her lungs. Nashi waved back as she continued her sprint. Suddenly, a thought struck Nashi as a face splitting smile spread across her face.

"Hey Mai! I need you to do something for me tomorrow!"

"What?!"

 **FAIRY TAIL**

"Ayame?"

"Here"

"Haruto?"

"Here"

Mai sat patiently, anticipating for her teacher to call Nashi's name. She glanced over her shoulder at Haruto who had a hand shaped burn mark on his cheek. She didn't know how Nashi made it do that, but it was hilarious to look at.

"Nashi?" When she didn't get a response, she looked up from her clipboard to see were her pink haired student was, only to see her seat empty. The teacher glanced at Mai, "Mai, can you tell me why Nashi has not come in this morning?"

A silly smile arose on her face, "Do you really want to know Mrs.?

The teacher growled irritably, "Yes Mai, where is she?"

Mai sucked in a breath.

"Nashi's mom is actually Lucy Heartfilia who is a mage from Fairy Tail and last night her mom was kidnapped by these creepy dudes to do something bad and now she is going to Magnolia because her mom told Nashi to find Natsu Dragneel who is actually her dad and tell him that she was kidnapped and if he doesn't save her soon it could result in the deaths of thousands of people." She concluded, breathing once again.

Looking around the room, Mai held in a laugh at all the petrified expressions of her classmates and teacher. Mai flipped around so she was staring at Haruto straight in the eye.

"Nashi wanted me to deliver a message to you," said Mai. She shaped her hand like a gun and pretended to shoot Haruto in his face, which held a gaping look.

"In. Your. Face."

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if you found it short or boring.


	5. Chapter 5

**I thought this would be a good time to add a flashback chapter. I hope you all enjoy. And now, without further ado,**

 **FLASHBACK SOUNDS FLASHBACK SOUNDS FLASHBACK SOUNDS!**

 _Construction stretched everywhere throughout the city of Magnolia. Very few homes had not been destroyed during the horror that had been Tartaros. It had been two weeks since the demon guild had been vanquished and two weeks since anyone in the Fairy Tail guild had seen Lucy Heartfilia. They all understood she was mourning after the destruction of one of her spirit keys and nobody wanted to disturb her, not even her best friends the pink haired dragon slayer and his exceed partner. Lucy Heartfilia believed that that day would be the same as any other day as she arose from her bed; however, she had not been expecting the recurring knock on her apartment door._

" _Lu-Chan! I know you're in there. Everyone is worried sick about you." Lucy knew only one person who called her by that name and it was her fellow friend and bookworm, Levy McGarden. Unknown to all her friends, Lucy had other reasons for locking herself up in her house, and she was not ready for any of them to know those reasons. Lucy pretended to still be asleep as she heard Levy open the door to her apartment complex._

" _Lu-Chan?" her tiny voice rang through the room. When she saw Lucy still in bed, she marched over and yanked the blankets off her body. Lucy scrunched her eyes._

" _Levy-Chan, I'm not going to the guild today. I-I doesn't feel well." It hadn't been a total lie, she didn't feel all that fantastic, but she didn't want Levy digging around in things that did not concern her. Lucy began to feel something bubble in her stomach, but she tried to ignore it, hoping she could get Levy out of the house before she emptied the contents of her insides. However, Levy shook her little blue head._

" _No way Lu-Chan. It's been two weeks and everyone misses you. Natsu and Happy won't stop complaining." Lucy could no longer hold it in. Completely ignoring her friend's presence, Lucy jumped out of her bed and bolted to the bathroom. Levy could hear as her friend regurgitate whatever she had eaten last night. Feeling sympathy for her, Levy walked into her friend's restroom and held up her blonde hair. The two of them sat there, Lucy vomiting and Levy rubbing her back, for about another two minutes. When Lucy was finally done, she wiped away anything that could be lingering on her lip and stood shakily off the ground. Levy was about to do the same when something in the wastebasket captured her eye. Her brown eyes widened at the sight of the object. Lucy had already left the room, fixing her and Levy some tea. When Lucy looked up to see Levy exiting the bathroom, her eyes caught sight of the little stick in her hands. Levy held up the object for Lucy to see._

" _Lu-Chan, What is this?" Lucy could only tremble with fear, the fear of her secret being revealed. Scared it would shatter because of her constant shaking, Lucy placed the teapot on the counter._

" _Please don't tell anyone," she whispered. Levy held up the little stick accusingly._

" _How could you not tell anyone you're pregnant?" This was not what Levy was expecting when she had made the trek to Lucy's apartment. She expected pulling a reluctant Lucy from her bed and dragging her by her feet to the new guildhall, but no, she just found out that her best friend was pregnant. Now, only one question remained._

" _Whose the father?" Lucy debated telling Levy a lie, saying it was just some random guy, however, she knew Levy would never buy something that stupid and Levy knew Lucy well enough to know she wouldn't just do it with a random guy off the street. With a jittery breath, Lucy answered._

" _Natsu."_

 _Levy had half expected this. The two of them had been inseparable since the day Natsu brought Lucy to Fairy Tail, it was only a matter of time before Lucy fell for the man. Levy drifted over to the counter where Lucy was standing and placed the little stick in her hands on top._

" _Mind telling me when this happened," said Levy as she crossed her arms over her tiny chest. She was shocked to see Lucy burst into tears._

" _I didn't mean for it to happen! We just had a little too much to drink at that party to celebrate Tartaros' defeat and I don't know, it just HAPPENED!" Lucy collapsed on the floor. Levy hastily rushed to her side and took her in her arms. She let Lucy cry into her shoulder as she rubbed her arm comfortingly. As the tears died down, Lucy was able to form coherent worlds._

" _H-He doesn't remember o-of it. I don't know w-what to do anymore." Lucy continued to cry as her friend evaluated the situation. She never expected any of this to happen and Lucy was clearly distraught. Levy pulled Lucy back slightly, looking into her teary, brown eyes._

" _Lucy, you have to tell him," she said, purposefully not using her little nickname. Lucy's crying stopped as she tried to process Levy's sentence. Lucy stood abruptly, walking into her living area._

" _Are you nuts!" she yelled, throwing her arms in the air, "I can't tell him. He'll hate me." Levy sighed sadly. She DID expect this. Levy rose from her seat on the floor and crossed the apartment to Lucy. She calmly placed a delicate hand on her shoulder._

" _Lu-Chan, Natsu could never hate you. After all you two have been through together, do you really believe he would hate you over something like this." Lucy cast her eyes down to the floor. She really loved Natsu, more than anything, and she didn't want to ruin their chances of becoming anything more than friends, but deep down inside, she knew that she had to tell him. It was only fair for him to know. Lucy tilted her head over her shoulder to give Levy a sad smile._

" _You're right, Levy-Chan. He has a right to know. I'm just, really scared." Levy smiled and pulled Lucy into a comforting hug._

" _You have nothing to worry about Lucy. Think of this as a new adventure, one that has a new member joining your team." The two friends giggled as they separated. Levy went and took a seat in the living room while Lucy went to the bathroom to fix herself up and get dressed. When Lucy was finished, the two friends left her apartment together, heading for their home away from home, Fairy Tail._

" _So," Levy said, breaking the tension, "When are you going to tell him."_

 _Lucy sighed, "I'm going to do it today. The sooner the better, right?" Lucy asked shooting Levy a glance._

" _Right." The two friends continued their walk in silence, simply admiring the scenery. Lucy couldn't help but marvel at the new guildhall as it came into view. Since she had locked herself in her house like a crazy hermit, Lucy hadn't been there to see the progress on the new guildhall. It didn't look too much different than the old one, but it did look bigger, shinier, and definitely new. Levy grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her through the doors of the building. The two friends were greeted by many "Hello's" and "Good mornings" and Lucy had received a few "It's good to see ya"s._

 _Levy scampered off, probably to find a certain iron dragon slayer, while Lucy searched around the guild hoping to spot a mess of pink hair. She was cut off from her search however when the great Erza Scarlet approached her, clamping an armored hand on her shoulder._

" _Lucy, it's good to see you. It's been a while."_

 _Lucy nodded her head in agreement, "It certainly has been a while Erza. Sorry, I was just dealing with some stuff." Lucy didn't go much further in detail. The redhead simply nodded her head in understanding._

" _That's quite alright Lucy, everyone else felt the same way. I would like to ask if you want to go on a mission though. Requests just started coming back in and I though it would be fun to take Team Natsu back into the field."_

 _Lucy liked the sound of that. It had been a while since she had gone on a mission without everything going totally hectic and life or death on her, and she would get to spend time with him again. Lucy nodded her head ecstatically._

" _Sure Erza, that sounds fun. I am running low on rent money." Erza chuckled before patting Lucy heard on the back. As she walked away, Lucy concentrated her attention on the bar, where a lovely, white haired bar maid stood cleaning some mugs. Lucy wandered over to the bar counter, smiling happily at her nakama._

" _Hello Mira, how are you doing this morning?" The barmaid looked up from her dish and smiled excitedly._

" _Hi Lucy! I'm doing well. It certainly has been a while since you came in."_

" _Yeah it has. Hey I was wondering have you seen Natsu? I need to talk to him." A large smirk appeared on Mira's face, which did not bode well with Lucy. Lucy shot her a "It's not like that" look and Mirajane went back to her regular, smiling self._

" _Yeah, I asked him to take care of some crates in storage. He should still be in there." Lucy thanked her, before heading toward the storage room. Lucy could see the room as she walked down the dimly lit hallway. When she was a few feet away, she could hear Natsu's voice, but it sounded like he was speaking to someone else._

" _So, what did you wanna talk about, and did we have to talk in the storage room?"_

" _W-Well, y-yes we do." That sounded like Lisanna. Lucy couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation. What could they possibly be talking about?_

" _Well Natsu, there's something I-I wanted to tell y-you since we were young." Lucy strained her ears as she tried to listen to Lisanna and Natsu._

" _I-I, I love you!"_

 _Lucy's heart stopped._

 _No. This couldn't be happening._

" _I have since we were little, and I always hoped that we would become a real husband and wife and start a real family. So, I guess I'm trying to say, will you be my boyfriend._

 _Lucy could no longer take it. Without a moment's hesitation, she ran down the hallway and bolted from the guild. Levy had called out to her questionably, but she ignored it. She couldn't stand the pain._

 _As the guild doors closed behind her, she could hear the cheering and Lisanna yell,_

" _MINNA, guess what? Natsu and I are dating!"_

 _Hearing the confirmation only made her run faster._

 _She couldn't do this. Now that he was in a relationship, how could she tell him about the baby, heck how could she even FACE him! It wouldn't be fair to force him into something he wouldn't want to do. As Lucy reached her apartment, she threw the door open and sped to one of her storage closet. She opened it and grabbed the first suitcase she could find. As she brought it into her room, she could feel a significant amount of magic drain from her body. She recognized it but ignored it, walking over to her dresser._

" _What do you want Loke?" she asked as she dug through her clothes._

" _Lucy, what do you think you're doing?" the lion spirit said in frustration. Lucy walked past him with a handful of clothes and began packing the suitcase._

" _I'm leaving the guild, what does it look like I'm doing?" Loke couldn't believe his ears. Lucy, the person whose main goal in life was to JOIN Fairy Tail, was going to run away. Loke marched up to her and grabbed one of her wrists. Lucy tried to pull away, but the man was much stronger than her._

" _Why would you leave without so much as a word? These people are your family! Do you know what they would do if they found out you just ran away? Do you know what Natsu-"_

" _I'm pregnant with Natsu's child. And he's dating Lisanna"_

 _Loke was speechless. The pressure he had applied to Lucy's wrist ceased and Lucy was able to pull her wrist out of his grasp. Lucy's bangs covered her eyes, but Loke could see the tears that were dripping down her cheeks._

" _Now do you understand? Do you see why I can't stay?" Lucy looked Loke in the eyes, the tears making his figure blurry to her, "I can't tell him Loke. I can't force him to help me with this baby, not if he is in love with someone else. I have to leave. It's better this way, for both of us."_

 _The apartment filled with silence as Loke and Lucy just stared at each other. Lucy was startled when Loke closed her now full suitcase and zipped it himself._

" _You're-You're letting me go?" she quivered. Loke ran a hand through his orange locks._

" _I can't say I approve of what you're doing. If I was in Natsu's position, I would want to know if a woman was carrying my child." Loke lifted the suitcase off of the bed and placed the handle in Lucy's hand, "but you are my master, and if this is something you want to do, then I will respect that, as your spirit, and as your friend."_

 _Lucy dropped the suitcase and ran into Loke's arms. She could always count on him when she needed a friend. After letting them have their moment, Loke pulled away and lifted Lucy's chin so she was once again staring into his eyes._

" _But please Lucy. It's not fair to just leave your family without a goodbye." Lucy nodded solemnly. Lucy pulled out of Loke's hold and walked over to her desk. Taking out three sheets of paper, Lucy wrote a letter to the guild master, to Team Natsu, and to Natsu individually. Lucy placed them all in envelopes before giving them to the lion spirit._

" _When I get to my destination, you can give these letters to Master. By the time they receive them, Natsu won't have scent left to track." Loke nodded in agreement as he placed the letters in his jacket pocket, "Do you know where you will go?" he asked. Lucy sighed._

" _I don't know. Somewhere no one in Fairy Tail can find me," she said as she gave Loke a sad smile. Lucy reached back for the suitcase she had discarded and adjusted it correctly. Staring into Loke's eyes, Lucy sniffled._

" _Thank you for understanding Loke." Loke gave her a reassuring smile. Loke began to revert back into golden dust._

" _Be careful Lucy." He said just before he completely disappeared. With that, Lucy stood tall and walked out of her room, giving it one final glance. She spoke with her landlady about it and she wished her luck. Lucy thanked her one last time as she walked out of the building, heading toward the train station. Once there, she searched for a location to begin her new life. After choosing a pretty remote location, Lucy waited for the train to arrive. As the train finally pulled into the station, Lucy boarded and took her seat. Staring out the window as Magnolia slowly vanished, a stray tear fell from Lucy's eye._

" _Goodbye, Natsu," she thought once her home finally disappeared. Lucy began to absent-mindedly rub her flat stomach._

" _It's going to be okay. Mommy's here, and she'll always be here."_

Lucy was very ungracefully thrown into a dirty cell. It had mold on the ceiling and filthy water leaking out a broken pipe sticking out the wall. Lucy laid in her position, too weak and hungry to move. The white haired man stood at the entrance, fiddling with the glove Lucy had worn everyday for the last nine years.

"I'm sorry for the horrible accommodations," he said, throwing the glove beside Lucy's head, "we don't intend to keep you here long." The man slammed the door behind him, causing some dirt to fall from the roof.

Lucy sat in the silence of her cell in pain. She wanted to scream, she wanted to fight, she wanted to curl up into a ball and cry like a baby. Instead, silent tears began to trickle down the side of her face as she thought about her poor, baby girl, lost and alone out in the world.

"P-Please. Please be safe."

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Nashi tried to sleep as the wagon rocked back and forth on the bumpy road. She had spent three days trying to reach Magnolia. She spent most of that time walking, but when her little legs could no longer carry her, she decided to hitch a ride on a wagon. She hadn't gotten much sleep that night because of the tossing and turning, and just before she could finally relax, she heard a really scratchy, old voice and the wagon had come to a halt.

"Hey, you little punk, I don't take hitchhikers! Now get off my wagon before I throw you in the river!" said the old man who the wagon belonged to. Nashi stumbled as she tried to pull herself up and out of the wagon. She landed with a thump on the dirty road. Nashi stood and rubbed her injured bum.

"Sorry, I was just trying to get to Magnolia." Nashi was about to continue on her way when the old man yelled at her.

"Are you blind kid?!" Nashi didn't understand what he was implying.

"What?"

"I said are you blind?!" He repeated.

"No, I'm not blind." Why did this guy think she was blind?

"This is Magnolia you little urchin."

Nashi turned around and was met with a large city. Her eyes grew largely as she tried to take it in all at once. It was so beautiful. A large, fanged smile spread across her face. She had finally made it. She couldn't believe it. Without a moment's hesitation, Nashi began running toward the direction of the city, completely ignoring her sore legs and the old man still yelling at her.

 _Don't worry Mommy; just wait a little longer._

 **I hoped you liked it. Sorry if you all wanted to see Nashi as she travelled to Magnolia, it's just, it would have been so boring and you guys don't have to write this story. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**She finally made it! It seems like only last week Nashi had first touched our hearts. Oh wait, that was last week. To be clear, I have no idea what the colors of the newer outfits in Fairy Tail are, so I'm guessing based on what they normally where and what colors they like. Well, enjoy this next chapter my little lovelies!**

Carts and Magic Mobiles zoomed past Nashi as she wandered the streets of Magnolia. Hundreds of people scattered through the crowded cobblestone paths, trying to get to work or do some shopping. Nashi marveled at every building that came into view. This place was nothing like Kuni Village, it was much larger and more spectacular to behold. Nashi ran over to a ledge that over looked the river that flowed through the city. The water was so pure, she could see the bottom. Nashi smiled to herself.

 _Mommy must really miss this place_ , she said in her thoughts. Feeling downcast once again, Nashi wandered back on the path, trying to find Fairy Tail. Nashi passed buildings of all different shapes, colors, and sizes, but not one of them felt like it was the right building. She had no idea what the building looked like to begin with, but it couldn't be that hard to find could it? It was the most Famous guild in all of Fiore.

Suddenly, Nashi felt herself being pushed on the side of her arm. She fell very ungracefully onto the sidewalk. Anger began to rise in her as she eyed the person who was so rude enough to push her, only to see the retreating form of a girl about a year younger than her. She had short, navy hair that looked very rugged. A light pink headband held it to keep it out of her eyes. She wore a purple jean jacket with the sleeves torn off and a black shirt. She also had on black shorts with some strings dangling from them. She almost reminded Nashi of one of those punks that did shady things behind her school, but her mean thoughts were replaced as soon as she got a look at the light purple symbol on her thigh.

It was a Fairy Tail guild mark.

"Gale, you need to watch out for other people, you just pushed this poor girl," said sweet sounding voice. Nashi looked over her shoulder to see a woman who must have been the girl's mom. She had short hair just like her daughter; only hers was a light shade of blue. She had beautiful brown eyes that reminded her of her mother a little. She wore an orange dress that reached the middle of her thigh; white ruffles lined the dresses top. A string that went all the way to her neck, and connected with a white collar with a little red cross in the center held it up. She wore white sleeves on her arms that didn't connect to the rest of her outfit and a headband with a flower on it just like her daughter. She offered Nashi a hand and helped her to her feet.

"I'm sorry about my daughter. Her Daddy's coming home from a mission today and she can't wait to see him," she said offering Nashi an embarrassed smile.

"N-No, it's alright. I wasn't looking where I was going," she replied. The blue haired woman's daughter gained their attention as she called for her mother to hurry up. Her mom said goodbye to Nashi as she joined her daughter's side. Nashi's eyes enlarged at the sight of the same guild mark the girl had on her mother's left shoulder blade, only in a light orange color. A brilliant idea struck Nashi, if she couldn't find the Fairy Tail building on her own; she would follow people who already knew where it was. Nashi started sprinting after the pair of fairies, trying to keep a good distance between them.

As Nashi trailed behind the two women, she could see a large building come into view. It looked a lot like a castle from were Nashi was standing, but a fanged grin spread across her face when she saw a flag with the Fairy Tail symbol on the front of the building. Nashi took cover behind the front gate as the navy haired girl and her mother entered. She stared at the front doors through the fence as her heart rate increased.

 _This is it Nashi. This is where your daddy is. And all you have to do is go inside._

Nashi took a deep breath before inching her way to the large wooden doors. She stood up against the wall beside them, waiting for someone to exit the building. She wanted to draw as little attention to herself as possible, so she would wait. Only a few minutes passed before someone opened the door and Nashi slipped inside.

As much as she wanted to take in her mother's past home, she wasn't ready to be seen, so she made a quick dash for what looked like a bar counter. She crouched behind it, looking for a more suitable place to hide. Nashi found a cabinet that looked big enough to fit her and crawled toward it. Climbing in, Nashi tried adjusting the towels that belonged in there. She felt lucky knowing that is was wash cloths and not breakable dishes she would have to squish with, and to make the situation more appealing, a small hole was on wall of the cabinet, giving her easy access to what was going on outside. Nashi brought her eye to the hole to get a better look at the guildhalls interior.

She could see tons of people having fun. Drinking, eating, sharing stories, some had even started a brawl. Nashi began to wish her mother hadn't left so she could join in on the merriment as well. Nashi could also see the little girl from earlier with a really scary looking guy with piercings and long black hair. _Must be her dad_ , she thought. It was to loud to understand what most of the people were saying, but she could hear the people sitting around the bar counter.

"Doesn't Gray-sama look amazing as he fights!" a high-pitched voice said. Nashi tried getting a good look at the person who spoke, but it was hard considering they were to close to see. She could however make out some strands of light blue hair and a blue dress.

"Oh Juvia," another voice spoke from the opposite end of the counter, "you think everything Gray does is amazing." Since the kind voice came from the other side, Nashi assumed it was someone who worked there like a bar maid or something. The two continued to talk about this "Gray-sama" until Nashi noticed the two people who were brawling earlier were getting dangerously close to the bar. She couldn't see anything other than their feet while they fought, but she could tell that whatever they were doing was going to get someone else hurt. Nashi backed away as one of the two people was shoved into the bar. She could have sworn she heard something splatter on the floor. Nashi cast her eyes to the floor in front of her where a plate of what used to be strawberry cake lay destroyed. She didn't like how quiet the room went just because of a piece of cake. Her heart stopped when a large, booming voice rang through the guild.

" **NATSU DRAGNEEL**!" Wait, what? Nashi stared intently through the hole, hoping to catch a glimpse at the action. She watched as whoever was shoved into the bar earlier was thrown onto the floor not far from her. Her breath ceased at the sight of the individual before her.

 _It's him._

Just a few feet away from her was the one and only Natsu Dragneel. She could see he had aged slightly since his game card was made, but he still looked just as handsome. He still had on that scaly scarf only this time; he was wearing a black waistcoat with orange trimming. The coat had only one sleeve, the arm that didn't have a sleeve revealed a red guild mark on his shoulder. He also wore white trousers that were held up by a brown belt. He was rubbing his head in a hurt manner as the booming voice continued its rant.

"How many times do I have to tell you, **NEVER TOUCH MY CAKE**!" Nashi heard what sounded like the unsheathing of a sword. She watched as her daddy cowered in fear, it was almost hilarious to see such a strong wizard afraid.

"N-Now Erza, I can b-buy you more c-cake. Th-There's no need to take drastic m-measures." The person known as Erza did not reply, but Nashi saw her father relax and heard the sword sheathed again.

"Very well. I will forgive you, for now." Nashi watched as her father stood and took a seat on the bar stool closest to her, Erza did the same thing. Her expert ears were able to hear her father let out a sigh.

"Natsu, after all these years, I thought you knew better than to trash Erza's cake," said the person who was running the counter. Nashi watched her dad's foot tap up and down repeatedly.

"Whatever Mira, Erza just needs to outgrow her cake eating habit," he scoffed.

"Or maybe you and Gray just need to outgrow your fighting habit," Erza shot back from next to him. Nashi struggled to hold back a giggle. She wasn't the only person who thought it was funny; Juvia and that Mira person were laughing as well, Natsu just grumbled to himself.

So this is what the Fairy Tail guild was like. Nashi liked it. It felt so comfortable and right, like a real family. She really wished her mother hadn't left, then she remembered the whole reason she abandoned her guild in the first place.

 _Daddy already has someone else doesn't he? Well, where is she?_

Nashi received her answer through a shrill voice approaching the bar.

"NATSU!" Nashi could see two white heels appear a little too close to Natsu, and this made her feel uncomfortable.

"Hey Lisanna," Natsu said to the newcomer.

 _So, her name's Lisanna huh?_ Nashi gripped one of the wash clothes tightly in her hand.

"Natsu, why didn't you tell me about your last mission, I could have gone with you," she said. Nashi's dad shifted slightly.

"Sorry, you were out with Elfman and I really needed the cash." Lisanna forgave him and the small group continued to talk about missions and such, all Nashi did was watch as Lisanna kept getting close to her daddy, she swore she was probably hugging him by now. She heard someone above her sniff the air.

"Hey Mira, is something burning?" said Natsu. Nashi could smell it too. She looked down at her fisted hand to see the washcloth burning. She began her silent freak out and tried blowing on the piece of fabric. When it stopped smoking, Nashi could listen to the adults' conversation again.

"Hey Natsu, do you know what's coming up?" his girlfriend asked. Nashi began to grow curious too.

"No, what?" he asked.

"The Hanami Festival silly! I was hoping we could spend it together this year. You always spend it alone." The group grew silent, waiting for Natsu's answer.

"Sorry Lisanna, but I already have plans." He responded. Lisanna let out a whine and Nashi assumed she was pouting.

"But you always celebrate it alone. What could you possibly be doing on that day every year instead of spending it with your girlfriend and family." Nashi heard a lower voice chuckle off to the side.

"It's probably another one of those " Special Lucy Days" that was important to both of them. It's kinda dumb celebrating for someone that isn't here." It said. Nashi heard a smacking sound, other than that the whole group was silent.

"Listen Flame Brain, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay Gray. You're right." Her father replied. Nashi could hear the hurt in his voice. She watched as her father pushed out his stool and jumped to his feet.

"Hey Happy! I'm heading home now," Natsu called out to someone in the guild. Nashi heard a faint "Aye, Sir" and watched as her daddy trudged out of the guildhall, a downcast look on his face. Nashi's heart hurt seeing her father so saddened.

 _And because of Mommy?_

"Once her father had exited the guild, she heard another smacking sound and the man known as Gray cry out in pain.

"What was that for Erza?"

"You know very well not to mention Lucy when Natsu is in the room," she said accusingly. The other members of the party murmured in agreement.

"Maybe I should go after him," Nashi witnessed Lisanna say.

"No Lisanna," said Mira, "let him have his time. He needs this."

"But, he's like this every time Mira-nee. He has to get over losing her at one point." Nashi heard a glass mug set down on the counter top.

"Nobody suffered more than Natsu when Lucy left. It's painful to think about, just like it's painful for him to think about Igneel. This is just how he copes, and he wishes to be left alone, so we should respect his wishes." Lisanna reluctantly agreed with Mira and took a seat in Natsu's previous spot. The group continued to talk and laugh with each other, but Nashi was no longer interested in what they had to say. She was too busy evaluating their conversation that just so happened to be about her mother.

 _He misses Mommy_ , she thought as she brought her knees into her arms, _could he possibly, love her too?_

Thoughts like these continued to run through Nashi's mind as the day drew to a close. Nashi hadn't noticed how hungry she was until it was late in the evening and she couldn't see anyone else in the guildhall.

 _How long have I just been sitting in here?_

Nashi tried searching for anyone in the building, but saw no one. The lights were still on, so someone had to still be here. The sound of a squeaky hinge caught Nashi's attention. Suddenly, the cabinet she had been sitting in was filled with light. Nashi's heart ceased beating and her eyes expanded when realization dawned on her.

"Oh! Why hello there."

 **TADA! I hope you all enjoyed it, sorry if it wasn't up to your standards or if it was too short. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope all of you are as excited for this chapter as I AM! Enjoy!**

"Oh! Why hello there."

Nashi was too petrified to move, or even think clearly. Hesitantly, she looked over her shoulder at the person who had located her hiding spot. Her eyes widened at the sight of her.

 _She's SO pretty!_

The woman crouching in front of the cabinet opening had sparkling blue eyes and long white hair, holding her bangs up was a little pink bow. The woman wore a light pink dress with white ruffles on the border. She was smiling happily as Nashi took in the sight of her.

"How long have you been in here?" the woman asked. The woman seemed nice enough, but Nashi was too nervous to speak. The woman sensed her stress and giggled.

"I'm sorry, you must be frightened. My name is Mirajane, what's your name?" Nashi recalled hearing someone named Mira before and figured she had to be the same person, she did have her overly friendly voice. Nashi whispered her name to Mira, hoping she heard her unfortunately she did not.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Nashi."

"Nashi?" Mira repeated. Mirajane flashed her a lovely smile, "That's a pretty name." Nashi twisted around fully to face Mirajane, however, she did not exit her hiding spot.

"How long have you been hiding in here Nashi?" Mirajane was answered by Nashi's growling stomach. Nashi blushed while Mirajane's giggle rang through the empty guildhall.

"I suppose long enough to be hungry. You really should get home Nashi. Your parents will be worried sick." Upon mentioning her parents, Nashi felt her gloomy attitude return. Mira's eyes widened at the sight of the disheartened girl.

"Oh, I see." Mira speculated about the best way to go about this. Mirajane's snapping fingers startled Nashi as she observed Mira stand, her eyes shining brightly.

"How about this. When I'm done cleaning up around here, we can head over to my place for some dinner and you can spend the night, only if you want to." Nashi thought about it for a time. Mira did seem trustworthy, even though she wanted her daddy. But, she did need a place to sleep AND she was offering dinner. Nashi hesitantly nodded her head and Mira clapped her hands together.

"Great. I'll be done in about ten minutes. You can come out of there if you want to." As Mira walked off to finish her duties, Nashi climbed out from her little hiding spot. Stretching her limbs, Nashi had a pretty good view of the rest off the guildhall. It was a lot bigger than she thought. Tables were scattered everywhere. Nashi could see a second floor above her and a pool area out through the window. She continued to admire the guild's interior until Mirajane walked up to her holding a hand out to her.

"Well, I'm all done. You ready to go?" Nashi reluctantly took hold of Mira's hand as she tightened her hold on Nashi's. Mirajane led Nashi toward the exit, not before flipping the light switch by the bar, turning the hall pitch black. Nashi tightened her hold on Mira's hand. Mirajane led Nashi to the doors, carefully so they didn't bump into anything. As Mira opened the doors, Nashi was met with the light of the full moon and the street lamps of Magnolia. If Nashi thought it was pretty in the day, it was even prettier at night. Mira and Nashi strolled down the cobblestone roads of Magnolia in silence. Nashi stared at Mirajane as the two of them made the way to Mira's home.

"Are you a princess," slipped out of Nashi's mouth before she could stop it. Nashi was met with laughter.

"Well no, but I'm flattered to hear that you thought I was," she said smiling brightly. Not long after that comment, Nashi could see a building that looked like an apartment complex, but what stuck out the most was the sign that said "Fairy Hills." Nashi asked Mira what it meant and she smiled.

"Fairy Hills is a dorm for all the girls in Fairy Tail without a home." She responded.

"And you live there?"

"Yes, I share an apartment with my sister, Lisanna." Nashi's heart stopped for a split second. She had no idea Mira and Lisanna were related. She was starting to regret taking Mirajane up on her offer. Nashi didn't want to hate Lisanna, if anything she was just like her father in this case; she had no idea about her mom's feelings, but she couldn't help but feel saddened and frustrated with the fact that she was the direct cause as to why she grew up without a daddy. By the time Nashi had finished trying to justify her hate, her and Mirajane were entering the Fairy Hills building.

It was very nice on the inside. The halls had nice, clean carpeting and sturdy, wooden walls. Mirajane led her down one of the hallways and toward one of the rooms. They were just about to enter one of the dorms; Nashi and Mira heard another door open and close. Nashi looked down the hallway to see a young woman in her early twenties holding a white cat in her arms. She had long, dark blue hair and brown eyes. She wore a light blue shirt with a white cover-up over it. She also had on a white skirt and white knee length socks with brown boots. The woman saw Mirajane and called out to her.

"Mira-san! It's good to see you. I'm sorry we didn't speak earlier today," she said bowing. Mira waved it off.

"It's alright Wendy. Where are you and Carla going?" she said pointing to the white cat in her arms.

"We were just about to go for a little walk," Wendy looked behind Mira and saw little Nashi trying to hide from her sight.

"Hello, who are you?" she asked. Nashi wasn't as afraid this time as she was with Mira, but still slightly reluctant.

"Nashi."

"Hi Nashi-san. I'm Wendy and this is Carla," She said looking at the cat in her arms. The cat shook her head in a frustrated matter.

"Honestly child, I can introduce myself." Nashi gasped.

"Your cat can talk!" she said pointing at her. The cat scoffed.

"Of course I can child, have you never seen an exceed before." Nashi was still too stunned to say anything. Carla muttered something along the lines of "Typical". Wendy sighed.

"Well, we'll let you two enjoy the rest of your night," said Mira, "have fun on your walk and see you tomorrow." Nashi waved goodbye to Wendy and Carla as they walked away. Nashi could still hear the two of them before they exited the hall.

"She looks familiar," she could make out Carla saying.

"She smells familiar too," said Wendy.

Nashi didn't hear the end of their conversation because Mira had unlocked the door to her dorm and pushed Nashi toward it. She strolled into the apartment, adoring the furniture and pictures around the living room. Nashi heard a familiar voice coming down one of the halls. A woman who looked almost like Mira appeared. She had Mira's white hair and blue eyes, only her hair was short and pulled into two ponytails. She wore a light purple top that had a net like material near her bust area. She also had on a white skirt that reached her knees with a ruffled bottom. She had yet to notice Nashi's presence.

"Mira-nee, I was wondering where you were. I was about to start Natsu's laundry, but I don't know where the soap is…" Lisanna trailed off once she noticed the extra person in the building. Nashi avoided her gaze.

"Who is she?" Lisanna questioned. Her older sister smiled and patted Nashi's backpack.

"Lisanna, this is Nashi. She's going to spend the night tonight."

Lisanna simply nodded and reached out a hand toward Nashi, giving her a plain smile.

"Hello, I'm Lisanna, Mira-nee's younger sister." Nashi gazed at the hand but refused to touch it. Looking away, Nashi was able to convey to Lisanna that she didn't want to shake her hand. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Lisanna let her hand fall back to her side. Mirajane didn't notice the tension between the two girls and strolled to the kitchen to make dinner. Nashi removed her backpack from her aching shoulders and placed it by the door. She walked into the living room and took a seat on one of Mira's plush couches. Nashi peered at all the pictures on the coffee table. She saw Mira and Lisanna in most of them, along with a really large man with tan skin and white, spiky hair. Along with those three, Nashi noticed other people with the guild mark of Fairy Tail, many that Nashi recognized from her mother's stories: a man without a shirt, a red haired woman, she saw her father and even her mother in a few of them.

"Those are some of our friends from the guild," she heard Lisanna say. She looked over at the armchair to her left. Lisanna was smiling at her, forgetting about earlier. Nashi eyed her strangely, reviving the awkward atmosphere from when they first met. Once again, Mira saved them by announcing dinners completion. The two girls arose from their seats and went into the kitchen. Now siting at the table, Mira placed two plates of spaghetti in front of the girls then getting one for her. Nashi happily ate the pasta dish; glad she had agreed to come spend the night. When she had almost finished her food, Lisanna finally decided to strike a conversation.

"So Nashi, why exactly are you spending the night here," Mira froze; she could see where this was going. She tried gesturing to her sister to stop, but it was too late, "Won't your parents be worried if you don't get home?" Mira's gaze shifted to Nashi, who was staring sadly at her food. Lisanna finally understood what Mira was trying to say. She was about to tell Nashi she didn't have to share, but Nashi beat her to the punch. She figured they would find out eventually, plus it might make it easier to get it off her chest.

"I don't have a daddy," She said softly. Lisanna gasped and Mirajane brought a hand to her mouth, "and my mommy was kidnapped." The room was deathly quiet. Nashi didn't want to cry in front of them, she tried her hardest to remain strong. No matter how hard it was, he would not cry.

"Is that why you came to the guild?" Mira questioned. Nashi nodded her head. Mira placed a delicate hand on Nashi's shoulder and Nashi looked up at her.

"Tomorrow we'll talk to the guild master about this. I promise Nashi, we will find your mother and get her home safely," she said, offering her a sad smile. Nashi let her own smile grace her face. The three of them finished their dinner in silence. When they were done, Nashi helped Mira clean the dishes while Lisanna worked on Natsu's laundry. She imagined her father was too lazy to do his own so he had his girlfriend do it.

"Well that's about it," Mira said as she finished the last plate, "now that this is done, it's about time for you to be heading off to bed. Put on your pj's and brush your teeth." Nashi looked away in embarrassment. Nashi hadn't really thought too much about packing when he left home, all she had brought with her were some of her favorite foods, Mai's map, and her mother's gate keys. Mira laughed at Nashi's embarrassment and led her toward the hallway where Lisanna was doing her boyfriend's laundry. Lisanna noticed them and was surprised by their presence.

"Lisanna, do you know where any of our old cloths from when we were kids are?" Mira asked. Lisanna sighed.

"Sorry Mira-nee, I gave those away to charity. Anything I didn't donate I gave to Levy and Gajeel for Gale." Mira rubbed her chin as Lisanna went back to working on the dirty clothes. Watching her sister gave her an idea.

"Why don't we let her wear one of Natsu's shirts?" Both Nashi and Lisanna were shocked by Mira's recommendation. Nashi didn't know what it was like to wear something of her father's and Lisanna didn't know how she felt about the idea. She didn't like the idea of another girl wearing her boyfriend's clothes. She may have only been eight, but something about this girl made Lisanna feel uneasy. Mira waved her off.

"It's fine Lisanna, Natsu won't mind and you're cleaning them anyway. Just give her one of the less dirty ones." Reluctantly, Lisanna dug through the laundry basket, pulling out a plain black shirt. She took a quick sniff before handing it to her older sister, "This one isn't too bad. Just give it back in the morning so I can get in the wash." Mira thanked her and took it from her sister. The two walked across the hall into the dorms bathroom. Mir gave Nashi the shirt and turned to leave.

"Just put this on. There should be extra toothbrushes under the sink." Nashi thanked her as she closed the door. Nashi quickly undressed and slipped on the shirt. It was pretty large on her, it reached about to her knees and part of it fell off of her shoulder. After brushing her teeth, she folded up her clothes and left the bathroom. She went into the living room to find Mirajane and Lisanna on the couch, already in their pajamas. Mira wore a bright pink button up shirt with matching pants while Lisanna wore a plain white t-shirt and purple shorts with white polka dots. When they saw Nashi, Mira began clapping excitedly.

"OH, aren't you just the cutest in that shirt! Isn't she Lisanna?" Lisanna looked Nashi up and down before turning her head away, "Yeah, cute." Mira stood from her seat and went up to Nashi. She took Nashi's clothes from her hands, saying she would wash them for tomorrow.

"Now, since you're the guest here, you can sleep in my room while I bunk with Lisanna." Nashi nodded her head in agreement as Mirajane led her to the hallway. They stopped in front of a white door that had a dainty sign that read "Mira's room" hanging from the handle. Mirajane turned the knob and pushed the door open, revealing a room better fit for a little girl than a full-grown woman.

"This is embarrassing, I really need to redecorate in here," Nashi heard Mira whisper. Nashi laughed and approached the canopy bed. Mira followed and helped Nashi tuck herself in. Mira noticed a slightly uncomfortable look on Nashi's face and began to wonder if the bed didn't feel right to her.

"If you want to sleep in Lisanna's room instead, we can switch." Nashi shook her head.

"It's not that. It's just, I was wondering…if you could sing me a song." Mirajane was taken back, "Mommy always sings me to sleep." Mira smiled in understanding. Mira nodded a yes and began singing in a sweet voice.

Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine.

Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what they say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you.

From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine.

Nashi had to admit, Mira's voice was very soothing and even, but it only made her miss her mommy more. Once Mira completed the song, she kissed Nashi on the forehead and rose from the bed.

"Goodnight Nashi," Mirajane whispered as she flipped the light switch off. Nashi snuggled further into the blankets.

"Goodnight, Auntie Mira." Mira froze halfway as she was closing the door. She gave Nashi one last smile before closing the door gently, letting the darkness envelop the room. Mirajane let out a sad sigh as she once again joined her little sister in the living area.

"Poor girl," she said taking her seat, "No father and her mother's been kidnapped. It must be really hard to bare." Lisanna rolled her eyes.

"Come on Mira-nee, we went through a similar situation when we were younger," she said, removing her pigtails. Mira brought her legs up into her chest.

"Yeah, but we had each other and Elfman; Nashi has no one. She's trying to be brave but it's hard when you lose the most important thing in your life," Mira sighed again, "Hopefully the Master can figure out how to help her." The two let the room fill with a comfortable silence, neither knowing what else to say on the matter. Mira eventually cleared her throat, ruining the peace.

"So, are you going to finish Natsu's laundry?" Lisanna shook her head.

"No, I'll take care of it tomorrow. He won't care if it's a little late, he wears the same outfit all the time anyway." Mira noticed the awkwardness when her sister spoke of her boyfriend. Something was clearly bothering her.

"Lisanna, are you okay?" Lisanna let a sigh slip from her lips.

"I don't know anymore Mira-nee. I want things to go back to normal, like when we were kids, but he's changed." Lisanna rubbed her arm, " ever since she left, he gets hurt just hearing her name."

"Lisanna, he's sad that she's gone. He'll get over-"

"It's been nine years Mira-nee!" Mira was surprised by her sister's sudden outburst, "He has had nine years to get over the fact that she left, and it hurts seeing that he hasn't. It makes me fell insignificant." Lisanna followed her sister's earlier actions and curled in on herself, lowering her head in between her knees.

"I wish he would treat me like her," she said softly, "I wish he would treat me like something precious, like if he lost me, he would lose a part of himself too." Mira let her feet fall back to the floor and began twiddling with her fingers. She bit her lip, knowing her next comment wouldn't mean anything to Lisanna.

"You know, if you feel this way, why don't you just break up with Natsu? Break ups happen all the time and you two have been dating for so long with little progress." Lisanna raised her head, looking into Mira's eyes with an unreadable expression.

"Hope. I still hope that one day, he'll forget about her and we can finally be happy together, and get married like I always wanted." Lisanna no longer felt comfortable with this certain topic and stood, walking to her bedroom. Her sister sat, watching as she left the room.

"But is that what he wants?" she whispered to herself before trailing after her little sister.

The two sisters were unaware of a certain girl who had overheard their entire conversation, even the whispers. Nashi lay on her side, gazing out Mirajane's window. She ran the sisters discussion through her head over and over again.

 _Does this mean, there's still a chance_ , she though, staring up into the glowing moon, _a chance for us to be a real family, Mommy and Daddy?_ She liked to believe it was.

Nashi grabbed the collar of her father's shirt and brought it closer to her nose. It smelt of smoke, the good kind that doesn't hurt your lungs and make your eyes sting. Nashi closed her eyes, a content smile on her face.

 _It smells like home_.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope it pleased all of you. It took a while to write. The song Mira sang is called** **Baby Mine** **from the movie Dumbo. I got the lyrics off a website called . I'm too old to remember any of the good songs my mom sang to me when I was younger so I had to improvise. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy!**

Nashi's eyes bolted open once the morning sun's rays hit her face. That was the worst part of mornings for her. She would have to tell Mira to get curtains when she decided to redecorate her bedroom. Nashi sat up in Mira's bed, stretching her arms wide to relieve her tired limps. Nashi lazily hopped out of bed and sluggishly walked to the bedroom door.

She creaked the door open, afraid to wake either of the girls that were still asleep, only to spot both of them in the kitchen working on breakfast. It smelt like waffles and strawberries and Nashi grew anxious. Waffles were one of her favorite breakfast foods, that and a breakfast burrito with Tabasco sauce. Nashi opened the door farther, walking into the open. Lisanna was the first to spot her and greeted her with a smile. Nashi didn't say anything, still feeling uncomfortable with being so close to her daddy's girlfriend. Mira soon saw Nashi and gave her a cheerful good morning.

"Good morning Auntie Mira," Nashi replied with a smile. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Lisanna mouth an "Auntie Mira?" to her sister. Mirajane just waved her off.

"Nashi, I put your clothes on the couch if you wanted to get dressed. I washed them last night after you went to bed." Nashi thanked her before walking to the couch where her outfit sat on the arm. She quickly excused herself and ran to the bathroom. After the door closed, Lisanna shot her sister a strange look.

"Is it just me, or does Nashi not like me?" Mira chucked and went back to mixing the waffle batter.

"Oh Lisanna, I'm sure she's just a bit nervous being around you." Lisanna pointed her hand, which held a mixing spoon in it, toward the direction Nashi ran off to.

"She's known me for almost the same amount of time as she's known you and she's already calling you Auntie Mira. I swear that child has something against me." Mira sighed.

"What could Nashi possibly have against you?" Lisanna shrugged not knowing that answer herself. A few minutes later, Nashi came running out with the outfit she had worn for the last few days on, only the ribbon she normally had in her hair was now clutched in her small fist.

"Auntie Mira, can you tie this in my hair for me," she asked with big, pleading eyes. Mira nodded and placed the mixing bowl on the kitchen counter. Nashi handed the salmon ribbon and turned around so Mira could tie it in her hair. Mira grabbed a few stands from both sides of her head and tied them back with the ribbon.

"There you go sweetie," Nashi thanked her and went over to the kitchen table. She waited patiently as Lisanna and Mirajane finished making the waffles. When they were done, Mira placed a plate of waffles in front of her while Lisanna put some strawberries off to the side. Nashi thanked them before digging into her food. The syrup was so sweet and sticky in her mouth; she couldn't help but smile as she ate. The three girls didn't talk much like they did the night before; they just simply enjoyed their meal. As they finished, Mira took up the plates and went to wash them.

"I'm going to clean these up. After I'm done, we can head over to the guild." Lisanna and Nashi understood and went their separate ways. After Mira had finished, she called the two girls, telling them to get ready to leave. Lisanna and Nashi met Mira by the front door. Once Nashi had slipped her lime green backpack onto her shoulders, the three of them exited the dorm and headed to the guildhall.

Nashi held onto Mira's hand like the other day was they walked along the cobblestone roads. There were very few people out this early, making the town seem even bigger to Nashi than it did when it first arrived.

"How come you two go to the guild so early?" Nashi asked, looking up at Mira expectantly, however it was Lisanna that answered.

"All the people at the guild take job requests to get money, but Mira-nee works at the bar instead. We come early so she can set up."

"Can Auntie Mira not do magic?" Mira laughed.

"No, I can do magic, but I'd rather help around the guild instead." Nashi nodded in understanding, and then she realized something.

"I forgot to ask, what kind of magic can you two do?" Lisanna placed a hand on her chest, gesturing to herself.

"Well, Mira-nee and I use a magic called Take-Over. It allows us to absorb other things to make us more powerful. I use Animal Take-Over," Lisanna pointed to her sister, "Mira-nee uses Demon Take-Over." Nashi was surprised to hear that. Mira didn't seem like the kind of person. Mira and Lisanna must have seen her shocked face, because the two of them burst into laughter.

"I know, I don't look like the demon type do I?" Nashi shook her head no without hesitation. The girls laughed again, this time with Nashi laughing along. The three girls continued to have pointless conversations until they reached the guildhall. Nashi could see someone standing in front of the door expectantly. She had long brown hair, part of it in a bun. She had on a checkered top, with a matching cape like fabric attached to her capris. She had a bottle sticking out of her mouth. When she saw Mira and Lisanna she threw her arms up into the air.

"Finally! I've been waiting for you two for thirty minutes!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Sorry Cana," said Mira before she placed a hand on Nashi's pink head, "we were taking care of Nashi here." Nashi looked up into the purple eyes of this Cana person. She wasn't like Mira or Lisanna. She was pretty like the two of them, but she didn't have the same innocent and kind appearance. Despite what Nashi believed, Cana gave her a large smile and a couple pats on the head.

"Nice to meet ya kid!" Cana removed the bottle in her mouth, "Wanna drink Nash?" Nashi assumed she was talking about the drink in her hand. She could smell the drinks odor and moved a hand to her nose.

"Mommy says I'm not allowed to drink." Nashi had been expecting Cana to be offended, instead however, Cana laughed loudly, startling the little girl.

"Seriously kid! I wouldn't give someone as small as you a swig of this," Cana winked at Nashi, "I'll get ya an orange juice once Mira opens up." Nashi beamed at the friendly gesture and bobbed her head up and down. Mira strolled over to the door and unlocked it, allowing the group of women into the building. Nashi followed Cana over too the bar. She tried climbing onto one of the stools, only to fail due to her height. Seeing her predicament, Cana lifted Nashi up and onto the seat.

"Up ya go Nash," she grunted as she placed Nashi on the stool. Nashi gave her a fanged grin.

"Thank you Auntie Cana!" Nashi cheered. Cana chuckled, taking a swig of her bottle.

"Huh, I've never been called Auntie Cana before. Makes me sound old." Nashi laughed as Mira placed a mug of beer in front of Cana and an orange juice in front of Nashi. Nashi drank her juice blissfully. Time passed slowly as more and more people entered the guild. Nashi was introduced to a lot of people like Erza who turned out to be the armored redhead from her mother's stories and Gray who was the man who could never keep his shirt on. She met other people too like Juvia; the blunette that was head over heals for Gray, and Elfman and Evergreen, Mira's brother and sister-in-law. Despite how friendly they were to her, Nashi didn't really pay attention to them, she was too anxious to see her father. Nashi jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Her eyes were met with large brown ones.

"Hello again," Nashi recognized that voice. In front of her stood the blue haired woman she followed the other day. Next to her was the large man with long black hair, both his hands on his hips.

"I'm so sorry again for my daughter's behavior. What can I say," the woman looped her arm through the space between her husbands arm, "she loves her father. And I love him too." The man grumbled, but Nashi could see a slight blush on his face. The woman held her free hand up to Nashi, "I'm Levy Redfox and this is my husband Gajeel." She indicated to the man beside her. Nashi took her hand and shook it. Nashi was surprised to see Levy and Gajeel step to the side. Behind where they once stood was the navy haired girl who had pushed her. She was staring at the floor bitterly.

"Gale would like to say something to you," said Levy, looking at her daughter expectantly. Nashi waited for Gale to speak; however she remained silent. Gajeel's loud cough startled Gale into looking at her parent's. Levy glared at her after gesturing to Nashi with her head. Gale grumbled.

"Sorry for pushing you." Nashi found it funny how such a tough looking girl was afraid of her mom, even her dad didn't want to argue with her. Nashi hopped off her stool and landed in front of Gale.

"It's okay. I forgive you," said Nashi. Gale stared at her for a moment. Suddenly, Gale spit in her hand and held it up to Nashi. Nashi just stared at the hand in disgust.

"Gale Redfox." Gale kept her hand out in front of Nashi, but she was confused.

"Why did you spit in your hand?" Nashi heard Gajeel make a strange sound that sounded like some form of laugh. Gale pulled her hand away and took a good look at it.

"You know what, I don't really know," she said, whipping the excess spit on her shorts, "Papa does it sometimes." Nashi could see levy scolding her husband out of the corner of her eye.

"What's your name?" she questioned.

"Nashi." Gale nodded.

"Nashi. That's a nice name." Nashi smiled and said thank you.

"So Nashi, I've never seen you around here before. Where are you from?" Gale asked. This gained the attention of most the people at the bar counter.

"I'm from Kuni Village." Many of the older people wondered if they had ever been there before, it didn't sound very familiar.

"Wait, did you say Kuni Village," Levy gasped. Everyone at the bar turned to the blunette, "I've heard of that place once. It's at least a five-day journey. How did you get here?" Nashi fumbled with the hem of her white dress.

"I walked." A few people in the group began to grow concerned. What was such a young girl doing so far away from home? Nashi began to feel uncomfortable with all the stares.

"You shouldn't be here Nashi, your parents must be worried sick," said Juvia.

Nashi felt the sadness she had been trying to block since she left home creep in again. Mira noticed again and tried to stop the others from mentioning Nashi's parents.

"Um, minna, can we not-"

"I'd hate to be her dad right now. He's probably scared stiff," Gray commented.

"It isn't very man to run away from your family," said Elfman.

"Minna, stop please," Mira pleaded. Nashi cast her eyes to the floor, trying to hold the tears back, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult as more and more people spoke their minds.

"I hope her parents know where to find her."

"Honesty, they should have found her by know if she left five days ago."

"Evergreen, that wasn't very nice! Think about how her mother is feeling right now. She must be scared to death-"

"GUYS!" All people at the bar turned to Mira who was sporting an uncharacteristic frown. Mira lifted her hand up and pointed to Nashi. The whole group saw Nashi staring at the floor. Her bangs were blocking her eyes but her lip was trembling. They soon realized their mistake. Gale inched closer to Nashi, about to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nashi? Are you okay?" Nashi flinched when Gale put her hand on her shoulder. Gale pulled away.

Nashi didn't think she could hold it anymore. She had gone this whole time trying not to cry, and she couldn't take it. She didn't want to hear anyone else talking about how worried her parents were or where were they. She wanted to let it all out, but she didn't want anyone to see her cry.

"I-I'm fine," she said, inching away backwards, "I-I just n-need some f-fresh air is all." Nashi wasted no more time running toward the exit. She kept her eyes down so no one could see the tears that were about to spill. She heard a few people calling out to her but she kept running, she knew if she stopped now, she wouldn't be able hide it any longer. She was about to reach the door when someone from the other side opened it before her. Since she wasn't watching where she was going, Nashi ran straight into the person who opened the door. Nashi didn't want to look up at the person, knowing they would see her tears. Nashi sucked in a breath, attempting to control her tears just a little longer, in the process, taking in the strangers scent. Nashi's eyes snapped open.

 _Smoke._

"Hey, you okay kid?"

Nashi didn't move. She didn't want to believe this was happening. She had been waiting for him all day, but she had no idea what to do now that he was here. Nashi gulped. She gradually lifted her head up, brown eyes meeting onyx. The man before her smiled down at her.

"You should really watch where you're going, you could get hurt." said Natsu.

Nashi wanted to say something to him. Despite what she told herself, she wanted him to know who she was and to give her the fatherly love she had missed out on all her life, but she couldn't get the worlds out of her mouth. As they just stared at each other, Nashi did the only thing her body would let her do.

Cry.

Not just a few tears, but full out bursting into sobs. Her actions startled Natsu and some of the people at the bar. Through impulse, Nashi threw her arms around Natsu's waist and hugged him as tightly as she could, rubbing her face against his waistcoat. Natsu just stood there, watching as a little girl he had never met before hugged him for comfort. He soon turned his attention to the group at the bar, hoping for an explanation. Mira's eyes fell on the little girl clutching the dragon slayer lie a lifeline.

"Her mother was kidnapped," Juvia and Levy gasped, " and she never knew her father." Gray and Gajeel shifted uncomfortably at that comment, even Natsu was a bit disturbed. Mira continued.

"She came here hoping we could help her." The doors to the guildhall creaked open behind Natsu and Nashi. By now, most everyone in the guild had witnessed Nashi's breakdown and Mira's revelation. All eyes fell on the short man standing in the entrance. He was just shorter than Nashi despite his age. He had a short beard and wore a shawl over his shoulders.

"Master Makarov," Erza said as soon as the man had made himself known. A smile graced his aging face.

"She needs our help does she, well let's see what we can do for her."

 **Am I going too fast? I feel like I'm going at an okay pace, but do you feel the same way. I hope you all liked this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, next chapter. I hope you all like it!**

After what had transpired in the guild, Makarov had brought Nashi into his office, though she was reluctant to separate from her father. Knowing what Nashi had to share was private; Makarov had the rune mage, Freed Justine, place runes around the office so no one could hear them, not even the dragon slayers. Nashi's tears had dried not long ago and she was feeling much better, although, she was pretty embarrassed. Makarov insured her that no one thought of her badly for crying, that that sort of thing happens. Now the two of them sat silently in the comfort of Makarovs office. Nashi had yet to speak.

"Well Nashi, I'd first like to introduce myself. My name is Master Makarov. I'm in charge of the guild." Nashi just stared at him; her eyes still red from her crying.

"From what I understand, your mother was kidnapped. Can you tell me exactly what happened?" Nashi was about to when she remembered what her mother told her before she was taken. She wanted to trust this man, but she didn't know if it was the best idea to reveal everything that had been said and done the day of her mothers kidnapping. Makarov saw the conflict in her eyes and leaned closer to her from where he was sitting on his desk.

"Nashi, I know this whole situation must be difficult for you. You lost the person you trust most in the world and you have no idea if we are as trustworthy as her," Nashi watched as Makarov smiled, "but Nashi, know that you can trust me with anything. I am your grandfather after all."

Nashi had not been expecting that. She gaped at him like a fish while Makarov chuckled.

"Well, in a sense at least. I'm not blood related, but I consider all my brats as my children, and seeing as you are the daughter of Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel, that makes you my grandchild." Nashi's mind was blown.

"H-How did you know that?" the old master sighed and cast his eyes down to his desk.

"After your mother left, one of her spirits came to my office with a bunch of letters. They were addressed to me, to your mother's friends, and to your father. The letter addressed to me explained the whole situation as to why she left the guild and told me not to tell anyone." Makarov opened one of the desk drawers and pulled out a book. He placed it at the head of the desk so Nashi could see. She was shocked to find that it was her mother's book, "but I did do my best to keep tabs on her."

Nashi began to grow nervous. If the master had made the connection between Lucy Ashley and Lucy Heartfilia, did that mean the rest of her mother's friend's did too. Master Makarov sighed.

"Don't worry about them finding out. Reading isn't exactly my brats favorite pass time, though I wouldn't be surprised if Levy found out upon reading the first paragraph." Nashi let a breath of relief out, knowing her secret was still that, a secret.

"So, will you tell me what happened?" Nashi thought about it once more before agreeing.

"We were walking home from school. When we got there, there were these strange men I the house." Makarov listened attentively.

"What did they want?" He asked.

"Mommy told me they wanted her and her gate keys, or at least that's what she believed." Makarov nodded, telling Nashi to continue.

"They talked about some stuff. I learned about my mommy's real name and who my daddy was. One of the men were planning on selling me to the guild, but Mommy told them about how Daddy didn't know me. The guy in charge decided to…" Nashi didn't want to finish her sentence. Makarov figured out what she meant.

"What else?"

"After that, Mommy summoned one of her spirits and he attacked one of the men. Mommy took out another one. While they were distracted, Mommy took me into her room and used some kind of magic to give her a new outfit."

"A new outfit?" Makarov questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Nashi nodded her head, "It looked like a maids outfit." Makarov stroked his beard. He had never heard of that ability before, but a maid sounded similar to her spirit Virgo. Maybe her magic now gave her the ability to requip into spirit wear? Makarov gestured Nashi to continue.

"She used it to dig a hole in the ground. She put me in it and gave me her gate keys. She told me the men needed them for whatever they were planning and not to give them to anyone."

"Do you have them with you?" Nashi nodded, "They're in my backpack."

"She told me to find Daddy and tell him that Scarabs kidnapped her. I don't know what that means." Makarov didn't know either. Scarabs were a type of insect, why would Lucy tell Nashi she was taken by scarabs? It didn't make any sense.

"Did anything else happen?" he asked. Nashi shook her head, "when I left my hiding spot, everything was a mess, and Mommy was gone." Nashi whimpered. The room was enveloped in quiet as Makarov thought about Nashi's problem. Makarov placed his hands firmly on the desktop and spoke to her in a serious tone.

"Nashi, here is what I need from you. In order to find your mother, I need you to listen." Nashi waited for the master to share his idea.

"Under no circumstance are you to reveal those keys, not to anyone, not even a member of this guild. If they are used, these "Scarabs" might be able to locate them and take them by force." That made sense, the "Scarabs" were able to find her mom, and so they must have some way to track Celestial spirit magic.

"Further more, while you are here, we need to keep you protected at all times. I understand you spent the night at Mirajane and Lisanna's place last night?" Nashi bowed her head.

"I want you to stay with them until this all clears up. You cannot leave their side unless another guild member watches you in their place," as Makarov explained his plan, he noticed Nashi's downcast expression.

"Is there something wrong child?" Nashi grabbed the hem of her dress, rubbing her fingers against the fabric.

"I was just wondering if I could stay with someone else." Now it made sense to Makarov. Makarov released a steady breath.

"You want to stay with your father, don't you?" Nashi didn't reply; she just stared into her lap. Makarov scrunched is eyebrows in confusion and curiosity.

"Why?" Nashi looked back at him, big brown eyes shining with innocence.

"I want a chance to have him in my life," this answer surprised Makarov, "I was told not to tell Daddy who I was, but that doesn't change the fact that I want him in my life. I want to get to know him before it's too late," Nashi's eyes hardened into ones of determination, "I want to feel his love."

A chuckle rumbled out of Makarov. He shook his head, "Alright, I'll have you placed in Natsu's care." Nashi smiled, her pearly white fangs visible. Whether it was a good idea or not, Nashi hopped out of her seat and ran behind Makarov's desk to hug him. Makarov was taken back, but hugged her nonetheless.

"Thank you, Jii-Chan." Nashi pulled away as Makarov hopped off his own seat. He led Nashi to the exit of his office. Once the door opened, Freed's runes vanished, drawing the attention of the whole guild. Makarov jumped onto the railing of the second floor, Nashi right beside him.

"Listen up brats," his voice echoing through the now quiet guildhall. Makarov pointed to Nashi, "This is Nashi. Her mother has been kidnapped and it is our job as Fairy Tail wizards to find her. I know you all think it is strange pulling so much effort into finding one woman for a small child, but the way I see it, Nashi and her mother are apart of our family, and Fairy Tail NEVER abandons family!" he cheered, throwing a fist into the air. Nashi smiled as everyone in the guild did the same. Gray, Erza, even her father did it. Nashi could feel tears of happiness build up in her eyes.

 _So this is what it's like to have a family_.

Nashi looked up at the guild master, who was already looking down at her, "and what better way to be recognized as a member of the Fairy Tail family than to have your very own guild mark." Nashi's eyes widened. Makarov gestured to Mirajane who threw a guild stamp up to him. Nashi was amazed to see his small arm grow to catch the stamp. His arm shrunk and he turned to Nashi once again.

"Where would you like it child?" he said with a smile. Nashi thought about it, finding the decision too hard and exciting. Her eyes flicked down to her father and his guild mark, at the same time, Nashi remembered her mother's hidden under that white glove. Nashi smiled, pulling her salmon cover up down to uncover her right shoulder.

"On my shoulder! Can it be pink?" Makarov nodded and pressed the stamp onto her shoulder. Nashi felt a tingling sensation and giggled at how weird it felt. He pulled away and Nashi admired the new symbol on her body.

 _Guess what Mommy; I'm a Fairy tail wizard now!_

"Now, I'm going to assign Nashi to one of you brats until I can figure out who kidnapped her mother," Makarov said, pointing out into the crowd, "and I've chosen Natsu with this special task!" In response to receiving this new mission, Natsu gawked at the master, still trying to process what happened. Gray burst out into laughter, as did Gajeel who was smacked on the arm by his wife.

"Me?!" he yelled, eyes shifting from the master to Nashi and back to the master, "Jii-Chan, there are better people suited for this job!" The master crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nope, it's decided. You will take care of Nashi until we get her mother back. Any problems with that brat?" the master asked, an intimidating look in his eyes. Natsu looked like he wanted to continue, but he didn't argue any further.

Makarov patted Nashi on the head, "I'll let you loose. I'll do what I can to figure out who the Scarabs are." Makarov bounded off the railing and headed back to his office. Nashi wasted no time running down to the first floor, where a bunch of guild members greeted her and welcomed her to the family. Through the cracks of people, Nashi could see her father at the bar with Lisanna. He was staring at her strangely, his eyes squinting, concerning Nashi. She began to wonder if he wasn't too happy with these new arrangements. Lisanna tugged on Natsu's arm, earning his attention as they struck a new conversation. Nashi's smile faltered a bit; she only kept it up so she didn't upset any of her new family members. Nashi was pulled out of her thoughts by an arm wrapping around her shoulder. Nashi turned and saw Gale smiling at her, small fangs just like her.

"Welcome to the family, Nashi-Chan!"

 **This chapter wasn't very long, sorry, but guess what? Next chapter is another flashback chapter, only this time, it's the guild and Natsu's POV! Hope you all like it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you all like this chapter. I try so hard to please all of you. And now,**

 **FLASHBACK SOUNDS FLASHBACK SOUNDS FLASHBACK SOUNDS**

 _Natsu kicked a small pebble as he and Happy were heading to the guild. His head was in the clouds as he thought about his partner, Lucy. It had been two weeks since the guild had defeated the demons of Tartaros and Natsu hadn't seen Lucy since that party the guild had to celebrate their victory, but even then, he barely remembered it. He missed her deeply._

 _He had never felt this way about any one before. Lucy was always on his mind and he could never stop thinking about her. He admired everything about her: her beauty, her intelligence, and even if she didn't see it, her strength. A tender smile graced Natsu's face as he thought about his Celestial Spirit mage. He could hear Happy giggling next to him and turned to the blue exceed flying beside him._

" _What are you laughing about?" he asked scrunching his eyebrows._

" _You're making this really weird face," Happy chuckled, "your starting to become a bigger weirdo than Lushi!" Natsu laughed along with his friend._

" _Happy, no one can be a bigger weirdo than Luce."_

" _Aye, Sir!" Happy cheered. Natsu pushed the new guild doors open as him and Happy finally arrived at the guildhall._

" _Hey everyone!" Natsu yelled. He got a few replies as he neared the bar. He took a seat beside his friend slash rival, Gray Fullbuster. Gray was talking with Mirajane about the new renovations to the guildhall._

" _Mira, are there any job requests yet," he asked leaning in closer to the white haired bar maid._

" _There should be a few. Were you thinking of going on a mission with Lucy," Mira asked, a smirk on her face. Natsu being the dense idiot he was, didn't understand what she was trying to imply and just told her no._

" _I was just going to take a solo mission. Lucy is still locked up in her house." Gray had heard everything the two had been talking about and grumbled._

" _She's probably tired of seeing that stupid face of yours everyday." Natsu glared at him, banging his forehead against Gray's._

" _Are you trying to start a fight Droopy eyes?" Gray pushed Natsu back with his forehead with the same amount of force "Only if you think you can beat me for once Squinty eyes." Mira could tell where this was heading and pushed to two boys apart._

" _Guys, Erza is in the guildhall." Upon hearing the Titania's name, the two of them let they're built up anger drop and returned to their own business. Mira turned to the pink haired dragon slayer._

" _Natsu, there is some stuff in storage I was wondering if you could move. Elfman hasn't come in yet." Natsu nodded, standing from his seat and walking to the guilds storage room. He found the things Mira was talking about and moved them to their proper locations. When he finished, he was about to leave when he found someone else standing in the storage room's doorframe. It was Lisanna, Natsu's childhood friend. She looked extremely nervous as Natsu observed her fiddling with her orange shirt._

" _Yo Lisanna, what's up?" he asked, giving her his famous fanged smile. He could hear Lisanna gulp and wondered if something was wrong. Lisanna's eyes fell on the floor in front of her._

" _N-Natsu, can I talk to you f-for a m-minute? I-It won't t-take very long." Natsu raised an eyebrow before nodding his head. Lisanna inched a little closer to him, eyes still on the floor._

" _So, what did you wanna talk about, and did we have to talk in the storage room?" he asked. He didn't like spending too much time in here; the herbs and spices were messing with his normally acute nose. He couldn't even pick out Lisanna's scent and she was only a few inches away from him._

" _W-Well, yes we do," she said. Natsu could see a large blush appear on her face .He waited for her to continue._

" _Well Natsu, there's something I-I wanted to tell y-you since we were young." Lisanna's eyes finally met Natsu's as determination spread through her, "I-I, I love you!"_

 _Natsu's eyes grew larger. He had not been expecting a confession. Natsu believed he understood the concept of love, but now knowing Lisanna was in love with him made him question just how much he thought he understood._

" _I have since we were little, an I always hoped we would become a real husband and wife and start a real family. So, I guess I'm trying to say, will you be my boyfriend?"_

 _Natsu didn't know what to say. He never really saw Lisanna as a girlfriend, and strangely, he felt that if he did agree, he would be betraying someone. But Natsu didn't want to hurt Lisanna; they had known each other since they were eleven. He started to think that it might not be a terrible idea to agree, if things didn't work out, he could always break up with her right? Realizing he hadn't responded, Natsu scratched the back of his head._

" _Um sure, I guess I could be your boyfriend."_

 _Lisanna's eye grew huge. Suddenly a large smile grew on her face. Lisanna jumped on Natsu, catching him off guard._

" _Thank you Natsu! I love you so much!" Natsu felt like he should say that too, but his body wouldn't let him; it didn't feel right. Letting go of him, Lisanna grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him back into the guildhall._

" _MINNA, guess what? Natsu and I are dating!"_

 _A large amount of the guild cheered and began congratulating the new couple, however Natsu could see some people were not as enthusiastic about the news._

 _The first person he noticed was Levy. She was staring at the doors to the guildhall when Lisanna had first revealed their relationship, but Natsu noticed that after she had said that, a very shocked and distressed look appeared on her face. Why she was distressed, Natsu did not know._

 _Another person he noticed was not happy with this was Cana. She was sitting crisscross on top of a table, which was occupied by Macao and Wakaba. The two men were cheering happily while Cana was gaping at something in her hands. Upon further examination, Natsu could see they were some of her fortune telling cards. Natsu tried listening to what the small group was saying._

" _We won!" Macao cheered throwing his arms in the air. Wakaba turned to Cana expectantly._

" _Pay up. We told you Natsu and Lisanna would get together. Childhood friendships always pull it off," he said, however Cana was still staring at her deck._

" _How-How's this possible," she asked herself, trembling slightly, "My-my cards are never wrong. NEVER WRONG!" Natsu finally understood that the group had taken bets on his and Lisanna's relationship status and apparently Cana had bet on something else. He was curious as to what Cana believed would happen, but his attention was drawn to the last person who wasn't cheering for him and Lisanna; The last person he ever expected._

 _Gray._

 _Gray was leaning up against the bar counter, staring at the couple with a sad look in his dark blue eyes. Juvia was sitting next to him, also noticing his unusual attitude. She placed a hand on his naked shoulder due to the fact he had misplaced his shirt. Gray did not look at her or even freak out that she was so close to him, which concerned the Rain Woman even more._

" _Gray-sama? Is everything okay," she asked. In a ghost of a whisper, Juvia and Natsu could hear Gray speak._

" _This is wrong."_

 _Gray said nothing more as he straightened himself up and exited the guildhall. Natsu couldn't understand what he meant and he wanted to go ask him, but his new girlfriend was clinging to his left arm, making it hard to escape. Deciding against chasing after him, Natsu tried to enjoy the rest of the day as the guildhall broke into a full out party._

 _About a week later, Natsu was sitting with Lisanna, Happy, and Gray at the bar. Lisanna was having a conversation with her sister and Happy while Natsu was watching Gray. Since the day Natsu and Lisanna had gotten together, Natsu and Gray hadn't really spoke to each other, or even fought like they normally did. Nobody knew why._

 _Just then, Erza came and joined the group, tapping the two boys on the shoulders._

" _Natsu, Gray, I was wondering if you boys wanted to go on a mission. Requests are coming in and Lucy needs rent money soon."_

 _Hearing Lucy's name came as a surprise to Natsu. Almost another week had passed and she still hadn't come to the guild. She was being an even bigger weirdo than usual._

" _Are you sure she'll come Erza? She still hasn't come out of her apartment." Everyone near the bar was surprised when Erza banged Natsu on the head with her metal hand._

" _Honestly Natsu, and you call yourself her best friend. Of course she'll come. She told me she would when she came to the guild on Tuesday." Happy, Gray, and Natsu were all shocked to hear this news. None of them were aware she had even come into the hall, however alarm began to fill Gray as he remembered what had happened on Tuesday._

" _I didn't see Lushi that day," Happy said looking at Natsu questioningly; Natsu just shook his head, unaware she had come either._

" _Well then lets go get her," said Erza. Before anyone at the bar could move, an uncomfortable feeling of dread overcame the group. Erza turned around to find Master Makarov staring at them. In his hands were two letters._

" _I'm afraid," he started, taking one of the letters and holding it in front of the redhead woman, "you won't find her there."_

 _Confused by the masters grim attitude, Erza took the envelop from his hand and pulled out the letter. She read it over carefully. All the people at the bar watched as tears began to build in Erza's eyes. Everyone began to grow increasingly worried; Erza Scarlet rarely ever cried. Finally, Erza found her voice as she read the letter to her team._

 _ **Dear Erza, Gray, Happy, and Natsu,**_

 _ **By the time you receive this letter, I will have already left the guild and settled down far away from here. I know it's hard to understand, but I cannot tell you my reasons for leaving. You all are my precious, most treasured friends, and I am honored to have been a part of your team. I hope you will all continue to have happy lives and go on plenty more adventures. Gray and Natsu, try not to beat each other up too much and Erza, try to go easy on them when they ruin your cake. I wish you luck Happy as you try to woo Carla. I will miss all of you and you all will have a special place in my heart.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Lucy Heartfilia**_

 _By now, everyone in the guildhall had heard what had happened to their beloved Celestial Spirit mage. Levy was brought to tears as she clung to Gajeel, who didn't argue with her actions. Mira had brought her hands to her mouth, trying to keep a sob from erupting from her lips. Gray had his fist clenched, trying not to punch anyone because of all his built up anger. Happy did not bother trying to hide his tears and wails. Natsu just stood there, trying to process what Erza just read._

" _She's lying. S-She has to be lying," he thought to himself. Lucy would never leave them. Natsu was pulled out of his thoughts by the guild masters voice._

" _There is one more letter," he said lifting the other letter, holding it out to Natsu, "It's addressed to you Natsu." Natsu's hand trembled as he reached for the letter. He didn't know what he'd find written on the paper, but he knew he wouldn't like it. He slowly pulled the letter out of it's envelope and unfolded it. Natsu read the letter._

 _ **Dear Natsu,**_

 _ **I wanted to give you a separate letter from the rest of the team because there are some things I have to tell you that just cannot be shared with the others. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I cannot let my feelings be left unsaid.**_

 _ **Natsu, I love you. When I am with you, I can't help but feel happy. You helped me find a true home and family and I can never thank you enough for that. I truly do love you.**_

 _ **I have for a very long time, and it's because I love you that I need to do this if it means the best future for the both of us. I hope that one day you will understand. Promise me you won't forget me. I wish you and Lisanna a happy future!**_

 _ **I love you, Lucy Heartfilia.**_

 _A tear fell from Natsu's eyes and onto the paper. His lower lip trembled as he reread the "I love you" at the very end. Natsu rubbed his eyes. How could he be so stupid? The feelings he had toward Lucy were so clear now._

 _Love_

 _He loved Lucy._

 _But now she was gone._

" _Natsu," he heard Lisanna say beside him. Natsu didn't know if he could take it anymore. Lisanna tried putting a hand on his shoulder, only for Natsu to flinch away._

" _Sorry," he whispered, "I-I need a moment." Natsu wasted no more time bolting out of the guild. Lisanna called his name, trying to go after him, only for her to be pulled back. A firm hand was on her arm. She looked over her shoulder; surprised to find it was Gray that stopped her from chasing after her new boyfriend. Gray shook his head, his eyes scrunched as he fought his own tears._

" _Don't," he said softly, "Give him time."_

 _Many people in the guild started shouting, saying they had to find their missing guild mate, however, the master silenced all of them._

" _This is a journey that Lucy must endure on her own. If you all truly care for her, you will let her go."_

 _There was no more discussion on the matter. As much as they all wanted to run out those doors and look for Lucy, they all knew the master was right. Who were they to decide her fate? The master's eyes fell upon the door that Natsu had just ran out of. He sighed, concerned not only for Lucy's wellbeing, but for Natsu's as well._

 _Natsu ran through the streets of Magnolia, bumping into people as he tried to reach his end destination._

 _Lucy's apartment._

 _When he reached her apartment building, he scaled the wall and climbed in through her window._

" _Lucy!" he called out as he entered the bedroom. There was no answer. Natsu began searching the entire flat. All of Lucy's furniture was still there, apart from some of her clothes, the only thing not there was Lucy. Natsu fell on his knees, reality finally coming down on him._

" _Lucy," he whispered desperately. Why didn't he realize his feelings sooner? Why did he have to be so dense? Natsu let his body lay on the floor, not finding the strength to stand. There he lay, crying until he soon cried himself to sleep. He was awoken when a thin blanket was placed on his body. It was dark out and Natsu wondered how long he had been asleep._

" _I turned the heater off. You'll catch a cold." Natsu turned his attention to the opposite side of Lucy's room. In the corner stood Lucy's landlady. Natsu sat up, eyes on the floor in front of him. "I take it she didn't tell you she was leaving," she said, Natsu nodded._

 _The landlady sighed, eyes traveling around the room._

" _I'm keeping it reserved, just like the last seven years she was gone. And I'll clean it when I have the chance." Natsu found her gesture sweet and kind considering her scary exterior. The woman continued speaking, "Since you meant so much to her, If there's anything in here you think would be better off with you, I won't stop you from taking it."_

 _Natsu looked around the room. Nothing in particular came to mind; however, Natsu found something her was surprised Lucy left behind._

 _Her mother's letters._

 _Natsu stood, the blanket falling off him. He inched toward the shelf where the box sat. He took the small box in his hands, finding it heavier than he imagined. Natsu knew how important her mother was to Lucy and he knew she would want these kept safe. Natsu looked over his shoulder to the scary landlady in the corner._

" _I'll take these, if you don't mind." The woman nodded in understanding._

" _Is there anything else you want?" she asked._

" _Yeah, can I have the bed?"_

 _The landlady nodded. Deciding to give him some alone time, she left the room, leaving Natsu in Lucy's empty apartment. He stood in the center of the room, letting the silence envelop him. Finding himself grow tired, he strolled over to Lucy's bed, well his bed now, and laid down on the comforter, not bothering to crawl into the blankets._

 _Natsu thought of Lucy, wondering if she was okay wherever she was. Tomorrow he would have to take the box and the bed back to his house. Natsu held the box closer to his chest as he closed his eyes. Stuffing his nose into the pillow, he breathed in the vanilla and lavender scent he had grown to love. Natsu soon fell asleep, holding the box of letters, while tears slipped through his closed eyelids._

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope it answered some questions!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have a new chapter for YOOOOOOU! I hope you all like it!**

Natsu watched as Nashi talked with Gale and Levy. He squinted slightly, trying to concentrate. There was something about this girl that made him feel strange, he couldn't pin point it. Her smile, her laugh, her overall appearance was just too familiar. Her scent was no different; it was so recognizable yet so new at the same time. He could pick up traces of vanilla and some other scent. It was the vanilla that made his thoughts wander, back to a simpler time, a time with her in it.

Lucy.

Natsu shook his head.

 _No, you can't think of her. You're with Lisanna now._

Natsu often thought of the beautiful blonde woman who had once been his partner, even after all these years he could not ignore the love he felt for her, but he knew he had to. As much as he loved Lucy, he had made a choice and he chose Lisanna. He had often thought of breaking up with her like he had originally planned on if it didn't work out, but he couldn't find it in him to break her heart. Even if he didn't return her feelings, she was still his friend and he wanted her to be happy, even if he wasn't. Besides, what would be the point? The love of his life was gone and he would never see her again.

Natsu was startled when a cold hand fell on his shoulder. He turned to find his girlfriend, Lisanna, staring at him worriedly.

"Natsu, are you okay? You've been awfully quiet." Natsu smiled at her, though it did not reach his eyes like it used to.

"Don't worry Lisanna, I've just been thinking about my new job is all." Lisanna shifted uncomfortably. She couldn't lie to herself; she didn't like the idea of Nashi staying with her boyfriend. It was awkward enough that she slept with his clothes on, but now she was staying at his house and he had to watch her twenty four/seven so nothing bad happened to her. Lisanna felt a new feeling rise within her, one she hadn't felt since Lucy. Lisanna ignored it, pushing it into the recesses of her mind.

 _I am not jealous of that little girl._

"Natsu don't forget, if it becomes a challenge for you, you can always take a break and let someone else in the guild watch her for a little while," said Mirajane who had listened to their conversation. Natsu nodded in agreement. Mira giggled, confusing Lisanna and Natsu. She pointed a finger across the guild.

"You might want to bring Nashi home soon Natsu, she looks like she's getting tired." Natsu watched as Nashi tried to keep her head from falling down and her eyes open. He sighed, standing up from his seat.

"I suppose you're right," he said, heading toward Levy's table. Levy noticed Natsu approaching and shook Nashi's shoulder. Nashi was pulled out of her tiredness when Levy pointed to Natsu.

"Well, it looks like its time for you to be getting to bed," said Levy. Nashi nodded ecstatically, excited to spend some alone time with her father. She might not have been able to tell him the truth, but she was determined to earn his love anyway. Nashi hopped off the bench before turning to Levy and Gale.

"Bye Gale," she said, waving at her new friend who responded the same way.

"See ya later Nashi-chan." Nashi ran over to Natsu's side, beaming with happiness. Natsu wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as Nashi was with this newest development. She reminded him too much of Lucy, the person he was trying to get over, but he couldn't disobey the masters orders, so he would have to cope.

"So, are we going to your house now?" she questioned, looking up at him. Nashi couldn't wait to see what it would be like living with him.

"Yeah, just give me a second," he said in a very dull tone that didn't go unnoticed by Nashi. Her smile faltered, remembering the odd looks he was giving her earlier that day. It hurt her believing he would rather not be responsible for her, more than she thought it would hurt.

"Oi Happy! We're heading out now!" Natsu yelled out to the guildhall. Nashi could see a little blue thing heading in her and Natsu's direction. She gasped when she made out the object as a flying blue cat. It was wearing a little red and white striped vest and he had a green backpack. The cat stopped right in front of Nashi, holding out one of his little paws for her to shake.

"Hello, I'm Happy!" it said, startling Nashi even more.

"You can talk just like Carla," she said, remembering the white exceed from the day before. It was then that Nashi made the connection that this was the same blue cat her mother told her stories about. Happy put his paws on his cheeks, little hearts visible in his eyes.

"You met Carla? She's my girlfriend!" Happy stated proudly. Nashi giggled at him. Whether it was appropriate or not, Nashi placed a hand on his head and started rubbing her hand behind his ears. Purrs started to emanate from the blue cat.

"I like her Natsu~" he purred. Natsu didn't respond, he only walked toward the guild doors. Nashi stopped petting Happy and the two followed after the dragon slayer.

"Bye Auntie Mira!" she called out to the barmaid. Mira waved goodbye to Nashi as the doors closed behind her.

Nashi trailed after Natsu and Happy, trying to keep up. Now that they were alone, Nashi felt hesitant to speak to her father. He hadn't shown much interest in her at all today. Nashi pulled her backpack a bit farther onto her shoulders.

"So, where do you two live?" she asked, trying to strike a conversation. Natsu did not answer her question. He didn't want to be anymore involved with this girl than he needed to. As soon as they found her mother, Nashi would be taken out of his hands, the aching feelings in his heart would decrease, and everything could go back to normal, it was as simple as that.

Nashi lowered her head sadly. It was going to be harder than she thought earning her father's love. It was like he was purposefully trying not to get to know her. As much as it pained her, she wasn't going to give up so easily.

Nashi noticed that she had followed Natsu and Happy into the woods just around Magnolia. She was so lost in thought, she hadn't noticed exactly where they were headed or felt the pain growing in her legs. Nashi looked up ahead and sighed in relief.

Not far from where they were was a small house. Part of the building's appearance didn't match the rest of it, so Nashi assumed they had expanded the house at one point. It had a tree growing out of the building and she could see a colorful sign that read "Natsu and Happy" out in front of it. Happy shot her a glance over his shoulder and smiled.

"Welcome to our home!" he cheered. Nashi couldn't help but smile. Ignoring the burning in her legs, Nashi jogged passed her new roommates and up to the front door. Happy sped up to her; Natsu continued his leisurely pace.

 _For a girl whose mom was just kidnapped, she seems unusually excited_ , Natsu speculated, _Weirdo, kinda like Luc- wait, no! DANG IT Jii-Chan, why did you have to put her with me?_

Natsu approached his front door and unlocked it with the key. Pushing the front door open, Natsu and Happy strolled in like any other day. Meanwhile, Nashi was admiring her father's home. It wasn't nearly as fancy or decorative as her house, but it still felt like home. The house wasn't dirty like Nashi thought it would be, however, there was one thing that Nashi didn't like.

"Eww, what's that smell?" she asked, cupping her hands over her nose. Natsu didn't answer; he just walked down the hallway. Happy shook his head, disappointed in his partner's behavior. Honestly, what was his problem?

"It's old fish bones and guts. I leave them in the sink," he said, pointing toward the kitchens opening. Nashi wanted to gag.

"Why don't you throw them away?" said Nashi, throwing one of her hands toward the kitchens direction while the other remained on her nose.

"Its Natsu's job to throw them away, but he's too lazy," he replied, "Honestly, I have no idea how he stands it. His nose is stronger than anyone's."

 _Join the club Dad_ , Nashi thought, removing her other hand from her mouth. It still smelt revolting, but she would have to live with it if she was going to stay here, and she WAS going to stay here. Nashi saw Natsu return with what looked like two sheets and a pillow. He walked up to these two hangers sticking out of the wall. He set down one of the blankets and the pillow and began tying the other one to the two hooks.

Nashi couldn't understand what he was trying to do, but her mind was drawn to the wall he was hanging the sheet on.

Before her was a wall full of mementos. Some were nailed to the wall, others placed on the shelf under it. Each object had a sticky note attached to it, telling how he received that specific item. Nashi couldn't take it in all at once. She placed her hand gently on the shelf and ran her hand over it. Nashi could tell that he regularly dusted it to preserve all his precious memories. Her eyes fell on the end of the shelf. A small box sat isolated from the rest of the mementos. It wasn't like the rest of her father's stuff; it seemed too dainty and girly to belong to Natsu. Nashi walked up to it, eying it with curiosity. Eventually she found the sticky note that went with it. Taking it in her fingers, Nashi read the note.

" **Lucy's letters to her mother"**

 _Mommy?_

"Was Lucy important to you?" the question slipped from Nashi's mouth before she could stop it. Nashi eyed her father, wondering how he would respond. Natsu had frozen halfway into tying the other end of the sheet to the second hook, his pupils dilated. Nashi was afraid that she had crossed some territory she shouldn't have crossed.

"How do you know that name," he said darkly. Nashi's heart began to accelerate. She couldn't let him know how she knew Lucy. Nashi's eyes wondered back to the board beside her.

"Y-Your wall," she stuttered. Natsu glared at her through the corner of his eye, demanding she explain. Nashi had to admit; she was terrified of her father right now.

"Y-You have a lot of mementos that involved her. I just assumed she meant a lot to you." It was the truth; Nashi noticed a large number of the sticky notes had her mother's name on them. Natsu watched her for a few more seconds before returning to tying the sheet.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't touch any of that." Nashi dropped the sticky note from her mothers box. She wanted her daddy to like her, not loathe her, if he didn't already. Natsu finished attaching the sheet to the wall; Nashi finally realized he was creating a hammock. He grabbed the pillow and extra blanket and threw them onto the hammock.

"I don't have an extra bed for you to sleep in, so you can crash in my old bed." Nashi raised an eyebrow.

"You used to sleep in a hammock?" Natsu didn't even nod. Nashi had forgotten Happy was there until he decided to speak up.

"Natsu slept in that hammock for years, but eventually he took the bed from Lush-"

"Time for bed Happy," Natsu interrupted, his frustration clear in his voice. Happy couldn't understand what had brought on this new behavior. He was acting rather coldly to her and it made no sense to him. Nashi eyed the make shift bed.

"How am I supposed to get in it?" Nashi asked, the hammock was a little higher off the ground than Nashi could reach. Natsu looked around the room until he found a decent sized box by the couch. He walked over to the box and kicked it to the hammock.

"There, now you can climb in." Natsu could tell Nashi had something else she wanted by the way she shifted in her spot. He stared at her with a blank face, only making Nashi feel more uncomfortable about what she was about to ask.

"Auntie Mira and Lisanna let me wear one of your shirts since I didn't bring any pajamas." Now Natsu understood why she was shy in asking him. Despite the cold façade he had, a light blush appeared on his cheeks. Natsu headed back through the hallway and into his bedroom. He pulled a random shirt from his dresser and came back into the living room.

"Hope you like dragons," he said, throwing the shirt, causing it to land on Nashi's head. She pulled the large t-shirt off of her head and inspected the front. The shirt itself was a red color similar to the color of Natsu's guild mark. On the front was a large pattern that looked like a dragon. Nashi whispered a "thank you" and asked for the direction of the bathroom. Natsu pointed to the hallway and Nashi followed his directions.

Nashi emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later. She found Natsu and Happy in the living room, already dressed for bed. Natsu was wearing a black tank top with dark green pajama pants. He wasn't wearing his scarf, so Nashi could see a scar on the side of his neck. Happy had removed his backpack and vest and replaced them with a little blue nightcap. Upon hearing Nashi enter the room, Natsu and Happy turned to her. Natsu stood from his seat while Happy activated his wing magic. Nashi drifted over to the hammock on the other side of the room, carrying her backpack and cloths. When she reached it, she carefully placed her stuff underneath the suspended blanket. Nashi hopped onto the box and climbed into the hammock. It rocked around upon entry, but ceased as soon as she she found the perfect position. She pulled the blanket up to her chin and looked over at Natsu who had neared the hammock.

"If you need anything during the night, my room is the one across from the restroom." Nashi nodded in understanding. "Do you need anything else?" Natsu asked, sounding uninterested. Nashi squirmed.

"C-Can you sing me a song?" she asked hopefully. Nashi could see a light blush appear on Natsu's face at the request. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry kid, I don't really sing." Natsu watched Nashi's eyes fill with disappointment. Finding nothing else to say, Natsu and Happy headed toward the hallway. Natsu flipped the light off, refusing to look back at the girl in the hammock.

"Night Natsu," Nashi whispered. Natsu didn't resply as he and Happy went to bed.

"Natsu," Happy whispered after they entered the bedroom. Natsu began climbing into Lucy's old bed, now his bed, "Why are you so cold towards Nashi?"

Natsu laid his head on the pillow, gazing up at he ceiling above him. He thought about the way he had treated Nashi and had to admit, it was a bit uncalled for. It wasn't Nashi's fault she reminded him of Lucy. An image of the blonde woman appeared in Natsu's head. She stood only a few feet away from him, giving him that heart-melting smile she always did. No matter how hard he tried, he could never forget her and the feelings she gave him.

"You wouldn't understand Happy," Natsu responded to his little partner as he made himself comfortable on a pillow beside the bed, "I'm not trying to be cruel, she's just so much like her. And it hurts." Happy didn't question Natsu anymore, so they decided to sleep, the crickets chirping outside nulling their senses.

Nashi lay in the hammock, thinking about what she had overheard.

 _I'm hurting him._

Nashi didn't want to be the cause of her father's pain; she wanted to bring him joy, and she would do just that. She started to devise a plan in her head for tomorrow. She was going to earn his love. She wanted it more than anything right now.

 _Please Daddy. Give me a chance._

 **FAIRY TAIL**

The sun hadn't come out yet by the time Nashi woke up. She sat up in her hammock, looking for the nearest clock. She found one hanging above the couch. Nashi smiled to herself.

 _6:04, perfect!_

Nashi swung her legs carefully over the hammock's side and placed them on the box beside her. Nashi climbed out of her bed and onto the box. She quickly got off the box and tiptoed toward the hallway. It was still dark out, but still bright enough for Nashi to find the door to Natsu's bedroom. She cautiously pushed it open.

Her father's room wasn't all that impressive. There was almost no furniture aside from the bed and a dresser. Her eyes fell on her Daddy's sleeping face. He looked so at peace in that moment; Nashi smiled. She searched the room until she found what she was looking for.

"Happy," Nashi called out in a quiet voice. His ear twitched, however he remained asleep.

"Happy," she said slightly louder. This time, Happy's eyelids groggily opened. He looked around the room, trying to find the source that woke him up, until his eyes fell on the pink haired little girl standing behind the cracked door. Nashi used her hands to gesture to him to come to her. Happy looked back at his sleeping partner before activating is Aera magic and flying over to Nashi. She closed the door behind him and led him to her father's kitchen.

The kitchen was pretty messy, but Nashi expected that much. The smell of Happy's decaying fish was more prominent in there, forcing Nashi to breath through her mouth. Happy stared at Nashi questionably.

"Is something wrong Nashi?" he asked. Nashi shook her head, saying there was nothing to worry about, "I just need your help with something Uncle Happy."

"What do you need?" Nashi turned toward the messy kitchen, eyes slightly lidded.

"I want to do something nice for Natsu, so I thought I would clean up in here and make some breakfast, but I need a little help." Nashi finally looked Happy in the eye, he could see the resolve in her brown irises.

" I want Natsu to like me. I want him to see that I'm not a burden or a nuisance. I want to be his friend." Happy was at first taken back, but then a smile that only a cat could pull off appeared on his face. He finally understood what Natsu was talking about; she was a lot like Lucy, and because she was like her, it only made the task of watching her more unbearable. Despite her size and lack of power, Happy could tell she was persistent and would do whatever it takes to succeed. Happy folded his small arms over his chest and bobbed his head.

"Alright Nashi, I'll help you." Nashi grinned happily, pulling Happy into a bear hug. When she released him, she turned back to the kitchen, her body filling with energy.

"Let's do this Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

The two went straight to work, cleaning and finding baking supplies, while avoiding Happy's fish because neither of them wanted to go near them; Natsu could do that. Washing dishes, wiping down the table, taking out the trash, the two friends made the kitchen almost spotless. While Happy was finishing sweeping the floor, Nashi began working on their breakfast.

Pancakes.

The sun was starting to peak over the horizon as Nashi mixed the batter.

"Hey Happy?" Nashi questioned, Happy hummed in reply, "How else do you think I can get Natsu to like me?" Happy placed a paw on his chin in thought. In all the years he had known Natsu, he was pretty good with getting along with everyone. However, after Lucy left, Natsu became a bit more distant towards people in the guild. He would talk to them and have fun with them, but Lucy was always on his mind, making it harder to keep his relationships strong. Happy tried thinking back to when Natsu was his old self and thought of the ways Natsu made friends.

"I suppose the best way to become friends with Natsu is just to spend quality time with him," he said. Nashi looked at Happy, forgetting about the pancakes on the stove.

"In the past, Natsu would go through life changing experiences, forcing him to bond with them whether he wanted to or not," Nashi face palmed, "but I doubt you and Natsu will go through something like, so the best I can tell you is to spend some alone time with him and maybe he'll grow to like you."

Nashi reflected on Happy's idea. It actually sounded pretty good. If she could just show Natsu the type of person she was, maybe he would see her not as a reminder of Lucy, but as her own person. Nashi smiled, liking the plan. Suddenly, an offending smell came from beside Nashi. She turned her attention back to the stove, only to see it was on fire. Nashi jumped away from the flames, screaming. When Happy heard her scream, he saw the fire and screamed too. Too shocked to think of a solution, Nashi and Happy started running around the kitchen in circles. They continued to do that until Nashi heard a strange slurping sound. Nashi stared at the fire in astonishment.

Beside the fire was her father, but instead of putting the fire out with water like a normal person, he was EATING it. Like it was spaghetti, Natsu sucked up the fire in less than a minute. Nashi's mouth hung open, trying to understand how this was possible. She knew Natsu was some kind of fire wizard, but what kind of magic allows you to EAT fire? Natsu finished his meal, wiping the corner of his lips. He turned his attention to Nashi who had realized she had started the fire and began to grow nervous. Happy continued to run in circles screaming.

"Mind explaining what happened?" Natsu said, folding his arms over his chest. Nashi cast her eyes to the floor in shame.

"I was trying to make you breakfast," Natsu raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I wanted to do something nice for you, for letting me stay at your house, and I want to be your friend."

Natsu inhaled sharply. Now he felt guilty. Nashi wouldn't have felt so bad if he had just manned up and treated her better, instead of seeing her as Lucy. Natsu unfolded his arms and scratched his head. He took a deep breath, not quite sure how to explain things to his guest.

"I'm sorry." Natsu's apology stunned the little girl.

"I never meant to make you feel bad. You just, remind me of someone is all. Someone I miss very dearly." Nashi blinked twice, "And because you remind me of her, it hurts." His voice cracked.

"So you are trying to keep from hurting by treating me like a stranger," said Nashi. Natsu didn't respond.

"Is this person Lucy?" Natsu flinched, but instead of barking at her like he did the other day, he nodded. Nashi held her hands behind her back, offering Natsu an understanding smile.

"It's okay Natsu, I forgive you. I don't want to cause you pain, but I do want to be your friend," she said. Natsu stared at her with an unreadable expression. Before long though, he chuckled.

 _She really is a lot like you Luce._

"Sorry for the fire," Nashi said, looking past Natsu and at the burnt stove, "I really wanted to make you breakfast." Natsu waved it off.

"It's okay. Besides, the flames it created were pretty decent." Said Natsu. Nashi's smile broke into a full out grin at her daddy's compliment.

The two of them just stood in silence, ignoring Happy's screaming, glad that the tension around them had thinned, even if only by a little bit. Nashi's heart, glad to know she stood a chance at winning her fathers heart.

 _Things are going to get much better_ , she thought happily.

 **This was ot my best chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Trust me, next chapter will be A LOT better.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter wasn't very entertaining, but this one will be a lot better! It's pretty long. Hope you all like it!**

After Nashi had practically burned down the kitchen, Natsu decided that they should just eat at the guild. So Natsu, Nashi, and Happy cleaned up the kitchen, got dressed, and started their way towards the guild. Nashi stood between Natsu and Happy as they walked through Magnolia. Since her and Natsu's talk, Nashi had been trying to think of a way to spend quality time with her daddy. It meant a lot to her knowing he didn't hate her, but he still seemed a bit uncomfortable around her. Nashi had trouble thinking due to the noise around her. Nashi followed the noise and her eyes widened at the sight.

Over the rooftops of Magnolia, Nashi could see an amusement park. From where she was standing, she could see a bunch of roller-coasters and a large Ferris wheel. Nashi thought back to all the times her schoolmates spoke of trips to theme parks such as that one and all the fun they had with their families. A light bulb moment struck Nashi.

 _The amusement park would be the perfect place to spend time with Daddy! But how do I get him there?_

Nashi tightened her grip on her backpack, trying to find a suitable way to persuade him to come. She knew he wouldn't just take her there, so she had to persuade him, but how?

"What could you have in that backpack that's so important that you take it everywhere?"

Natsu's question pulled Nashi back to the present. She looked up at her father. She was surprised that he had spoken to her due to his tedious attitude towards her, but it thrilled her nonetheless. Nashi thought about the things she had packed before coming to Magnolia.

There were her mother's Gate keys, but her mother and Makarov told her not to talk about them.

"Well, I have a map in my bag. Other than that, all that's in here is some of my favorite snacks," Nashi said, patting the backpack. Natsu nodded.

"What kind of food?" he said. Natsu still felt a little awkward with her, but he wanted to at least try to be nice to her and talk to her like a normal human being. Nashi placed a finger on her chin in thought.

"Some jalapenos, bell peppers, and I think I threw in some Tabasco sauce." Natsu couldn't stop the small smirk appearing on his face.

"Ahh, so you enjoy hot foods huh?" Nashi nodded. She told Natsu about her love for hot foods and the amazing dishes her mother would make. Natsu listened intently, taking real interest in what she had to say. From the way Nashi spoke of her, her mother must have been the most precious person in her whole life. It only made Natsu feel worse about his behavior.

"And sometimes when she makes homemade pizza, she uses Tabasco sauce instead of tomato."

"You have a pretty high tolerance for hot foods. Of course, you'd never be able to handle the intensity of my favorite foods." Nashi stopped in her tracks. Natsu and Happy stopped as well, turning to see if something bad had happened to her, only to find her eye twitching.

"What did you say?" she asked. Natsu was a bit confused by this change in demeanor.

"I said you wouldn't be able to handle the foods I eat." Nashi stomped up to Natsu, glaring at him with a fire in her eyes.

"Is that a challenge?" she growled.

Natsu was astonished by this new version of Nashi. What happened to the sweet little girl who was making him breakfast. He had to admit though, he kind of liked this side of her. Natsu smirked as he leaned in closer.

"Maybe. The question is can you beat me?" he asked.

"What's your challenge!" Nashi said, raising her voice. As much as she tried to control it, Nashi had a very competitive side to her. If she was being challenged she refused to back down, even if the odds were against her.

"You are going to eat all of the foods I find hot and spicy. If you lose," Natsu thought about her punishment. Nashi didn't like the mischievous look in his eyes. Natsu stood up straight, pointing a finger at his opponent.

"You have to clean out the fish guts in the sink!" he yelled, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from passers by. Nashi gawked at him. The thought of having to clean up Happy's decaying fish made her want to vomit. She began to think about the damage the smell would do to her nose if she lost, but then Nashi realized something.

What if she won?

Nashi thought back to her previous thoughts about the amusement park and a way to get Natsu to go with her. Nashi's mind jumped with joy. If she won, she could force Natsu to go with her, and if Natsu was anything like her, he wouldn't back out of this bet either.

"But if I win," Nashi said, pointing a thumb to herself proudly, "you have to spend the rest of the day with me at the amusement park."

Nashi didn't know what Natsu's response would be to her conditions, but she never expected his face to turn a shade of green. Honestly, he looked like he was gonna-

 _Oh MY GOSH I forgot Daddy was motion sick!_ Nashi realized her idea was a bad one and was about to come up with a new plan however, Natsu stopped her.

"Fine. If you win, I'll take you to the amusement park," he said, trying to keep from vomiting. Happy was giggling off to the side, feeling sorry for his partner. When the wave of motion sickness ended, Natsu held a hand out in front of Nashi.

"Deal?" he questioned. Nashi smiled softly, putting her tiny hand in her father's massive one.

"Deal." The two shook hands, both driven by the will to win. Natsu showed off his famous fanged grin as Nashi broke out into hers.

"YOSH! I'm all fired up!"

 **FAIRY TAIL**

"MIRA!" Natsu screamed as him, Nashi, and Happy entered the guild. Gray, Wendy, Erza, and Mira were all at the bar talking when the three people entered the guild. Natsu and Nashi made a mad dash for the bar counter. Natsu had to lift Nashi onto one of the stools.

"Mira, I need two of everything the guild serves that is spicy," said Natsu.

"Oh my," Mira said, placing a delicate hand on her cheek, "I had no idea you were so hungry." Natsu pointed to the little girl beside him who was eagerly bobbing up and down in her seat.

"Nashi and I made a bet. She has to eat everything I find spicy." All the people at the bar had different reactions to his statement: Wendy gasped, Gray started cracking up, and Erza smacked Natsu hard on the head. Mira went into the guild's kitchen to prepare the food while the others at the bar scolded Natsu.

"What were you thinking Natsu!" Erza screamed, whacking Natsu again.

"She wanted to do it!" he defended

"That's no excuse Natsu-san, the foods you eat are too intense. You need to cancel your bet," said Wendy.

"I say let them go through with it."

All eyes landed on Gray, a smug look on his face. He lifted a hand, indicating toward Nashi.

"The kid thinks she can handle it, so let her try. You never now what someone is capable of unless they give it a shot." Nashi smiled at Gray's comment. It was nice to know someone had faith in her.

"Thank you Uncle Gray." Gray smiled and ruffled Nashi's hair. A few minutes later, Mirajane came out of the kitchen, carrying two trays filled with tons of food. She placed one tray in front of Natsu and Nashi. Nashi stared at the dishes in anticipation. There were soups, chilies, sandwiches and more. The smell of spices consumed her nose.

"If Nashi can eat everything Natsu eats, then she wins," she sighed, "Ready, set, GO!"

Natsu started grabbing at the food on his plate while Nashi followed his actions. Nashi ignored the burning sensations on her tongue as she swallowed her food. Other people in the guild began surrounding the two, placing bets on who would win. Nashi could hear Gale and Levy cheering her on. Everyone was shocked to see Nashi successfully eat all of the dishes in front of her. It was unheard of for someone to handle the intensity of Natsu's favorite foods. It took some time, but eventually, both contestants had completed their dishes. Natsu couldn't believe Nashi ate all of it without crashing. Natsu began to panic, knowing he would be forced to take Nashi to the roller coaster filled amusement park. As their guild mates began cheering for Nashi's victory, Natsu suddenly had an idea. Natsu abruptly stood from his seat.

"WAIT!" he yelled. Everyone in the room grew quiet at his outburst. Natsu pointed a finger at Nashi as she just blinked at him in confusion.

"I said you had to eat everything I find hot and spicy." After Natsu spoke, a large number of the guild realized what he was implying and knew Nashi had lost. Nashi couldn't understand what was going on, until she saw a small flame appear in the palm of Natsu's hand. Nashi's eyes grew wide.

 _Oh, I forgot he could eat fire._

Natsu shoved his hand closer to the little girl, "Eat it."

"Natsu! You can't be serious!" Levy yelled. The guild murmured in agreement, but Nashi couldn't hear any of it. The little girl stared at the flame, entranced by it's beauty. She couldn't understand why, but she felt so drawn to it. Without realizing it, Nashi began to suck in the flame, just like she saw her father do earlier that morning. It was Gale who noticed what she was doing.

"Nashi-Chan is doing it!" she yelled, pointing at her new friend. Everyone was speechless as she gently inhaled the flame. Never had they witnessed anyone other than Natsu eat fire. Natsu observed Nashi with wonder. He didn't understand how this was possible. Natsu felt something weird well up in his chest.

 _Is this pride?_

Nashi finished the flame, wiping the corner of her mouth.. When she was done she looked out into the crowd of guild members. By now, everyone had been watching her and Natsu's little contest. Everyone in the room gaped at her in astonishment. She turned to face Natsu. He had an unreadable expression on his face that puzzled Nashi even more. Suddenly, the whole guild erupted into a roar of cheers. People ran up to Nashi and began hugging her and patting her on the back. Gale clomped on her, shaking her hard.

"That was awesome Nashi-Chan! How did you do that?" some other people asked the same thing. Nashi shrugged her shoulders, a bit bewildered herself. Natsu just watched the exchange. He was having a hard time wrapping his head around what just happened. He had never met anyone who could eat fire the way he did. Sure, he's seen circus entertainers eat fire, but keeping it down was a different story. What Nashi did was exactly the same way he ate fire. Natsu felt a hand clap on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to find Gray.

"Didn't I tell ya she could do it Flame-Brain," he said smirking. Natsu sighed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, I gotta say, I wasn't expecting that. Now I have to take her to the-" Natsu held down his vomit, "amusement park." Natsu inched closer to the pink haired girl. Nashi looked up at him, wondering what he had to say.

"Well Nashi, you won fair and square, so let's go."

Excitement began to bubble inside Nashi and she didn't hide it. She cheered joyfully, causing some of the older members of the guild to laugh, including Natsu. Natsu turned back to the doors, ready to get it over with. Nashi jumped off her stool and chased after her dad. Happy sat on the bar counter, watching the two of them exit the building. He smiled to himself. He couldn't say if it was a good thing, but he knew that Nashi was going to change Natsu for good.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Nashi skipped happily as her and Natsu neared the amusement park. She could hear all the cheers of excitement coming from the theme parks direction. She looked over her shoulder at her father, giving him a large smile, only to see him staring at the park in agony.

 _Dang it! What do I do about his motion sickness!_ She wanted to spend time with her father, but it would be pretty difficult if he were puking his guts out the entire day. Nashi tried thinking of any possible way to solve the situation. As they neared the park entrance, a small drug store caught Nashi's eye. She stared at it intently, when she got an idea. She turned around and faced Natsu.

"Can you wait here for a moment?" she asked him cutely. He raised a questioning eyebrow, confused as to what she required.

"I guess," he said. Nashi smiled and ran off toward the store, only to turn around a few seconds later and run back to him.

"Can I borrow some jewel?" Natsu scoffed. Rolling his eyes, Natsu pulled out a couple of jewel for the little girl. He watched as Nashi sprinted to the drug store.

When she entered, she searched for the check out counter. She spotted it and skipped happily to the lady standing behind it. The woman smiled down at Nashi as she leaned up against the counter.

"Can I help you sweetie?" the girl asked. Nashi tapped her fingers on the counter.

"I was wondering if you have anything for motion sickness? My daddy and I are going to the amusement park today and he gets sick on vehicles." The woman chuckled at Nashi.

"Well we don't want your dad getting sick now do we," she said. Nashi nodded her head in agreement.

"I should have something for motion sickness. Give me a minute," the woman voiced, turning around to the shelves behind her. As Nashi waited for her to find what she needed, she looked out the drug store window. She could see her father sitting out on a bench just beside the park entrance, a look of pure agony on his face. Nashi wanted to laugh at how ridiculous he looked, but knew it would be mean. The clerk at the counter placed a small box in front of Nashi.

"Here you are sweetie, these patches should help with your dad's motion sickness." Nashi nodded, digging through her cover up pocket for the jewel Natsu gave her.

"Is that him out there?" the clerk asked, pointing at Natsu through the window. Nashi glanced at him quickly then returned to her search, "Yep."

"Your mother is a very lucky woman." The woman's statement caused Nashi to flinch, however the clerk didn't notice. Nashi placed the jewels in the lady's hands, told her a thank you and ran out to her father.

He was clutching his stomach, dreading the thought of stepping onto one of those hideous contraptions. He heard Nashi's footsteps and looked up to find the girl running up to him, clutching a little box. Nashi was beaming at him when she stopped in front of him. She shoved the box in his face, forcing him to back away.

"Here you go. These will make you feel better!" she exclaimed. Natsu eyed the box, reading the tiny print that read "Motion Sickness Patches". His eyes enlarged as he finished reading. He wanted to dance with joy, knowing there was a way to alleviate him of his horrible burden. He wanted to pick Nashi up and thank her unconditionally, when something struck him as odd.

"Wait? How did you know I have motion sickness?" Nashi's smile suddenly vanished. She tried to think of the most believable fib she could tell him.

"I-I saw how uncomfortable you looked when I talked about coming here, and I just figured that was it." She said apprehensively. Natsu eyed her suspiciously. Her statement didn't sound true, however, Natsu couldn't think of any other reason she could possibly know about his problem. Natsu said nothing more as he opened the box and pulled out one of the circular patches.

"So how do I put it on?" Nashi lifted the box lid and read the instructions.

"You put it behind your ear." Natsu nodded. He carefully pushed his hair back and stuck the patch behind it. Nashi watched him anxiously.

"Well?" she asked.

Natsu shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I feel a little better." Natsu rose from his seat and gestured Nashi to turn around. She did as she was told and turned. Natsu unzipped one of pockets and put the box inside.

"Well then," he said raising a hand toward the park, "Shall we enter?"

Nashi bobbed her head gleefully. Not wasting another second, Natsu and Nashi walked into the park.

Nashi marveled at all the attractions the park had to offer. Gift shops, rides, and games were as far as the eye could see, even Natsu had to admit it was quite impressive. No longer able to contain herself, Nashi jumped happily before grabbing Natsu's hand and dragging him toward the nearest roller coaster. Nashi could feel his hand tighten a bit around hers and she could tell he was worried about the patch working. She squeezed his hand in reassurance.

The two of them stood in line for a short while before it was their turn to go on the ride. Nashi bounced into the car while Natsu hesitantly sat in it. The ride began to start up and Nashi couldn't express her excitement. She smiled at her father beside her who was sweating like crazy. When they were about to descend, Natsu began to wriggle.

"I change my mind, I want to get out!"

"TOO LATE!" Nashi screamed as the car went rocketing down. Nashi threw her hands up in the air, cheering for it to go faster while her father was screaming his head off in terror. When the ride had finished and the two were trying to catch their breaths, Nashi looked at Natsu hesitantly.

"Well? What did you think?" she asked, panting slightly. Natsu's mouth hung open and his hands were gripping the front of the car so hard his knuckles had turned white. Disappointment appeared on Nashi's face, but soon vanished when Natsu spoke.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" he yelled. Natsu quickly hopped out of the car, pulling Nashi with him, "I can't believe Lisanna never told me about motion sickness patches. If she had I would have started using them sooner." Nashi laughed at her father's change in attitude. A large grin spread across his face.

"Let's go on some more." Nashi shook her head happily, wanting nothing more than to spend time with him. Natsu took her hand in his and led her to another ride.

The two continued this pattern for most of the day, before they knew it, it was almost sun down. Natsu and Nashi decided to take a quick sit down and ate some of the parks specialty ice cream. Natsu was watching Nashi as she licked her frozen treat happily. Since that morning, a question had been pressing on Natsu's mind. They weren't doing anything distracting, so Natsu chose to voice his thoughts.

"Hey Nashi, do you know how you ate my fire? I've never met another person who could do it." Nashi stopped eating and contemplated Natsu's question. The girl eventually shrugged.

"I don't know. It's as new to me as it is to you." That wasn't the answer Natsu had been hoping for, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

"How come you can do it?" Nashi's question surprised the dragon slayer. Natsu gazed at the girl sitting beside him who was watching him expectantly.

"It's part of my magic. I'm a dragon slayer." Nashi's eyes widened in awe.

"I didn't know that. I mean I knew you were a fire mage, but I didn't know you were a dragon slayer. Have you ever slayed a dragon before? Have you even seen one before?" Natsu chuckled at the child so fascinated by him. He found it so odd she took such an interest in his life. Natsu took away Nashi's finished ice cream and threw it in the trashcan beside him.

"Yes, I have met a dragon before. You see, my father was a dragon. His name was Igneel." Nashi choked on a bit of saliva. She couldn't believe what she had just heard him say.

 _So, that means, my grandpa is a dragon!_ Nashi never got the chance to meet her mother's parents because they died before she was born, and she had no idea about her father's parents. Learning she had a dragon for a grandfather made Nashi feel so special. Suddenly, Nashi reevaluated her dad's choice of words.

"Was? What happened to him." Nashi watched as her father's features fell. She felt a sense of anguish radiate from him. She then understood why this was a sensitive subject.

"He died, many years ago," Natsu said softly. Nashi sensed a soft pang in her heart. She never got the chance to meet him, but it was painful to know, and seeing her father the same way only made it worse. Nashi was startled when a sad laugh came from her father.

"I spent years trying to find him, to see him again, and when I finally found him, he was taken from me again," Natsu clenched his hands together, Nashi could barely hear him whisper, "he wasn't the only one."

Natsu could feel tears beginning to surface, "I just wish I hadn't lost him."

"But you didn't."

Natsu turned to Nashi, surprised and confused at her comment. Nashi didn't look at him, instead she was staring up into the cloudless sky.

"Mommy lost both of her parents too, but she always tells me that they are with her." Nashi stood from her seat and walked up in front of Natsu. Natsu was startled when the girl placed one of her hands on his chest, right on top of his heart.

"Igneel is in here," Nashi's hand drifted up to Natsu's head and she pointed a finger in the middle of his forehead, "And in here." Natsu was too astonished to speak or move.

"Your feelings and memories. Even if Igneel isn't with you physically, the emotions and experiences you shared with him will never leave you, " Nashi hesitated to finish her thought, but knew he needed to hear it, "Lucy too."

Natsu couldn't comprehend the intensity of Nashi's words. How could such a little girl such a powerful effect? Natsu stared into her doe like eyes, processing her little speech. Slowly, a smile formed on his face. Natsu patted the little girl on the head gently.

"For such a small child, you sure know how to mend a heart." Nashi offered him a smile, Natsu had no idea how much that statement meant to her. Natsu stood and looked up at the sky that was now a pinkish orange.

"I think it's about time we headed home," he said, earning a nod from Nashi. The two walked side by side to the exit of the park. Before they left, Nashi saw an animal plushy at a strength test attraction. Nashi pulled at Natsu's sleeve, gaining his attention.

"Can we try that?" she asked pointing at the stand. Natsu stared into Nashi's eyes that seemed to have enlarged in size, adding to her cuteness. With a sigh, Natsu agreed and strolled to the test. Natsu paid the man running it and picked up the large hammer. Wrapping his fingers around the handle tightly, Natsu pulled the hammer off the ground and sent it crashing down on the weight. Nashi watched as the puck went flying up the tower and banging the bell at the top. Happiness began to swell inside her. Nashi jumped around her father, praising him. Other people in the vicinity began cheering him for his accomplishment as well. Natsu placed the mallet down beside the tower and strolled over to the operator. Natsu pointed to the large assortment of stuffed animals the man had.

"Okay Nashi, which one do you want?" the operator in front of them chuckled.

"She probably wants the unicorn," he said, reaching for the unicorn. Both of them were surprised when Nashi shook her head.

"I want the red dragon!" she stated. The men were baffled by her choice, but complied anyway. The operator grabbed the dragon and gave it to Nashi who took it in her arms merrily. Nashi held it closer for Natsu to see.

"I'm naming him Igneel!" Natsu looked at her in bewilderment. Nashi said nothing else as she started heading toward the exit. Natsu watched her as she went ahead of him. A tender smile spread across his face.

 _This girl is something else._ Since she arrived, she had given Natsu a different view on everything. He hadn't felt such joy since Lucy. For once, the thought of her name didn't cause his heart to ache, if anything, it felt warm. He couldn't explain the phenomenon, but it felt good.

Natsu shook his head, his hands planted firmly on his sides. He chased after the pink haired girl who had started sprinting, laughing at him. People from the sidelines smiled as the father and daughter ran out of the park and into the crowded streets of Magnolia, all of them thinking the same thing.

 _What a cute family._

 **This was was pretty long chapter. Sorry it took so long to update today, but I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took so long to update, I'm a bit behind in my writing. I hope you all liked my last chapter, it was fun to write, but alas, just like every fun chapter, there has to be one of those boring ones. Just bare with it.**

Happy was startled by the sudden sound of the door slamming open. He was eating a fish on Natsu's couch when a giggling Nashi and a just as happy Natsu walked in. He understood why Nashi was so happy, but to see Natsu sporting a real grin was almost rare. Happy was pleased to know he was right about her, things were definitely going to get better for Natsu. A sly smile appeared on Happy's face.

"So~ did you two have fun?" Nashi skipped over to the blue exceed, swinging around her new dragon plushy.

"It was awesome Happy! I got Natsu some patches to stop his motion sickness and we went on a bunch of different rides." Nashi held her dragon a few inches from the cat's face, "Look what Natsu got me! His name is Igneel."

Happy glanced at his partner who was blushing. Happy giggled, nibbling on his fish again.

"It sounded like you two had a blast. What about you Natsu, did you have fun with Nashi?" Nashi turned around, hoping for a good report from her daddy. Natsu rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah, it was fun. You should have come with us little buddy," he replied. Happy shook his head.

"Nah, it sounds like you had a blast just the two of you." Nashi nodded, running over to her hammock and putting away her backpack and Igneel.

"I'm going to put on my pj's. I'll be right back," said Nashi, heading off to the bathroom. Natsu and happy were the only ones left in the room. Natsu began to feel uncomfortable by the weird looks his partner was giving him.

"What?" said Natsu. Happy jerked his head in the direction Nashi ran off in.

"She really likes you Natsu. I'm glad you're starting to give her a chance." Natsu flopped onto the couch beside Happy. He let a sigh fly out of his lips.

"I don't know what it is about her, but I feel so different around her, you know? She has some weird affect on me," he glanced over at his buddy. Happy nodded once, completely agreeing with what he meant. They heard Nashi running down the hallway and smiled at her when she came into the room wearing Natsu's shirt. Nashi strolled over to her hammock and started climbing into it. Natsu and Happy got up from their seats and drifted toward Nashi. She smiled at the two of them, clutching Igneel tight in her arms.

"Thank you for today Natsu. I had a lot of fun," she said. Natsu gave her a gentle smile and ruffled her hair.

"I did too Nashi." He was about to walk out of the room when Nashi spoke again.

"Can you sing me a song?" Happy snickered at the thought of his partner singing. A light blush decorated Natsu's face.

"Nashi, I already told you, I don't really sing." Nashi shrugged sadly.

"You can't blame me for trying." Natsu nodded in understanding. The pink haired man turned off the lights and walked toward his bedroom, his exceed not far behind.

"Why won't you just sing to her Natsu?" Happy asked when they entered the bedroom. Natsu unwrapped his scarf and folded it nicely on the dresser.

"I'm just not a singer Happy. It's not one of the things I'm good at."

"Have you ever even tried?" said Happy, pulling off his backpack and vest. Natsu didn't respond. The two friends finished dressing into their pajamas and fell onto their respected beds.

"I tried once." Natsu's voice interrupted the silence, "Lucy thought I should try it." Happy said nothing. Anything with Lucy in it was a sensitive topic, but he was surprised that Natsu continued to speak.

"It's funny really, I was so afraid of the fact that Nashi being here would just bring back painful memories of Lucy. And although she has, they don't hurt, if anything, it feels good remembering." A blissful smile appeared on Natsu's face as he closed his eyes.

Happy stared at him in bewilderment. Never before had Natsu been so open about that sort of thing. He didn't know how she did it, but Nashi was slowly fixing Natsu. Happy closed his eyes, welcoming the sleep that was overtaking his body.

"Aye Natsu, It does feel good."

 **FAIRY TAIL**

 _There was nothing but fog and darkness as far as the eye could see. Nashi spun around in circles, hoping to find something. A cool breeze blew past her, sending chills up her spine._

 _Nashi was startled when she heard a whispery voice come from behind her._

" _Nashi."_

 _She could recognize that voice anywhere. Nashi spun around to find a woman standing a couple yards away from her. She seemed paler than usual and she wasn't smiling like Nashi was used to, but that didn't change the fact that she was there._

" _Mommy?" Tears of happiness began to run down Nashi's cheeks. The little girl started sprinting toward her mother in a desperate attempt to reach her._

" _Nashi." Her mother's voice sounded grave._

 _Suddenly, the dark fog began to change shape. Nashi could make it out into thousands of arms. A handful of them shot at Lucy, grabbing her limbs and started pulling her further away from Nashi._

" _MOMMY!" Nashi screamed, increasing her speed. It was all in vain when Nashi felt some of the hands grab hold of her. Their fingers dug into her skin, causing it to burn slightly. Nashi fought against them, trying to pull herself free. She watched helplessly as her mother was pulled into the darkness, vanishing into thin air._

"MOMMY!" she screamed, shooting up in her hammock. Nashi scanned the room, finding herself back in Natsu's house. She fell back onto the hammock, letting a sigh fly out her lips.

It was just a dream.

Nashi wiped away some of the tears that had formed while she was sleeping. Sitting back up, Nashi pulled Igneel close to her and started climbing out of the hammock. Her feet made a soft thud when they came in contact with the wooden floor. Nashi tiptoed through the darkness, trying not to bump into any furniture. When she reached the hallway, she used the walls to guide her way to her daddy's room. Nashi opened the door slowly and walked to the side of the bed. She shifted Igneel to one of her arms and used her free hand to shake Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu groggily opened his eyes to find Nashi staring at him. His worry spiked when he caught a glimpse of the dried tears on her cheeks.

"What's wrong Nashi," he asked, propping himself up on his elbow. Said girl hugged Igneel tightly, showing Natsu how vulnerable she felt.

"I had a bad dream."

Natsu had no idea how to handle this sort of situation. He had never had to comfort a child after having a nightmare before. Nashi looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Can I spend the night with you?" Natsu blinked a few times. He was about to tell Nashi no, when he got lost in her chocolate irises. By gazing into them, he could see how utterly scared she was, but what disturbed him the most was how much they looked like Lucy's eyes when she needed him to comfort her. Natsu sighed, scooting over so Nashi could have room to sleep.

The little girl climbed up onto his bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Natsu was in the middle of lying back down when Nashi started snuggling into the side of his arm. He was taken back by her action, but didn't fight it. It felt right for some reason. Natsu relaxed as Nashi rubbed her face into his arm.

"Natsu," Nashi whispered. Natsu glanced over at the girl beside him. Her eyes were falling slightly, sleep taking its toll on her, "do you think we'll save Mommy?"

Natsu shifted so he was lying on his side, facing Nashi.

"Nashi, you are a member of Fairy Tail now, and you always will be. We look out for our family. I promise you, I will find your mother."

Nashi nodded, too tired to form any coherent thoughts. She scooted closer to her father. Natsu wrapped an arm around Nashi's body to provide what little comfort he could. The two drifted off to sleep, feeling completely at peace.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Lisanna struggled to hold the laundry basket in her arms. She was heading over to Natsu and Happy's house to drop off her boyfriend's clothes. The thought of her boyfriend made Lisanna blush. She didn't get the chance to see him yesterday because she came to the guild late. Gray said something about Nashi winning a bet so Natsu had to take her somewhere. Lisanna gripped the basket a bit tighter thinking about her boyfriend spending the whole day with her. Natsu didn't seem to happy to be watching her the other day, and if the situation remained the same, yesterday must have been torture.

Lisanna's smile widened at the sight of her boyfriend's house. She sped up her pace as she came to the door. When she opened it, her boyfriend, his exceed, and the pink haired little girl were nowhere in sight. She spotted a hammock hanging up by Natsu's memoirs and figured that's where Nashi slept, but the girl was not there.

"Happy! Natsu!" she called out. A fluttering sound could be heard from the kitchen. Happy came flying out of the room, a groggy look on his face and a fish in his mouth.

"Hi Happy," said Lisanna. Happy flew over to the couches arm and sat on it. He took the fish out of his mouth and smiled at the white-haired woman.

"Good morning Lisanna."

"Hey Happy, where's Natsu and Nashi?" she asked.

"Nashi had a nightmare last night, so she slept in Natsu's bed. They are probably still sleeping." Upon hearing that Nashi slept in Natsu's bed, Lisanna heart pinged with jealousy. It was an innocent act of comforting the child, however it frustrated the young Take-Over mage. Lisanna disguised her anger with a smile.

"Well, I'd better go wake them up," she said, putting the laundry basket on the couch.

Lisanna walked down Natsu's hallway and stopped in front of his bedroom door. She opened it and her eyes fell on the two individuals in bed. Natsu had his arms wrapped around Nashi while said girl was snuggling into his chest. If anyone other than Lisanna had found them like this, they would have thought it was the cutest thing in the world. Lisanna stared at the pink haired individuals, well mostly at Nashi. Since that girl arrived, her regular life style had become mixed up. Tired of looking at the adorable sight before her, Lisanna coughed loudly, startling Nashi and Natsu awake. They jolted up, trying to catch their bearings.

"Well, how did you two sleep," she said sarcastically. Nashi looked away from Lisanna's gaze. Natsu scratched the top of his head.

"Yo Lisanna. What are you doing here?" he yawned. Lisanna placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, I came to drop off your laundry. Sorry I didn't do it earlier." Natsu waved her off.

"It's okay," Natsu said, rising from the bed and heading to his closet, " Nashi, go get dressed and we can all head to the guild together." Nashi nodded. Grabbing Igneel, Nashi jumped off the side of his bed and ran past Lisanna and into the hallway. Lisanna followed after her and to the living room.

A few minutes later, Natsu, Nashi, and Happy were dressed and they went to the guild with Lisanna. On the walk, Nashi reached for Natsu's hand. Natsu held her hand without argument. Lisanna saw this exchange and she felt jealousy rise in her. She thought that Natsu hated her, he certainly didn't like her the other day.

"Hey Natsu," Lisanna said, clinging onto Natsu's other arm, "Why don't we go out to lunch together, just you and me." Natsu was confused by the sudden invitation. He didn't really want to go, but as Lisanna's boyfriend, he felt that it was the right thing. Natsu felt a tug on his arm and looked down at the little girl holding his hand. Her eyes looked desperate.

"Natsu, what about me?" Natsu didn't know what to say to him, so Lisanna spoke up.

"You can play with Gale, Nashi. There are other children in the guild you can play with." Nashi looked up at Natsu, disappointment clear as day on her face.

"But Natsu has to watch over me."

"Who has to watch you?" all four people turned to the new voice who had joined their conversation. They were surprised to see Gray strolling to their direction. The sight of him excited Lisanna.

"Gray, Natsu and I want to go on a date, can you watch over Nashi for us?" Gray's gaze fell on the girl, or more importantly, her hand attached to Natsu's. He could see why Lisanna wanted a date with her boyfriend right that second. As much as he hated the idea of separating Natsu and Nashi, he knew Lisanna wouldn't stop until she was satisfied.

"Fine, I can watch her." Lisanna thanked him enthusiastically while Nashi's eyes fell to the floor. Natsu was about to ask her if she was okay, but Lisanna began pulling on his arm, dragging him off in some random direction. Gray watched as the couple walked away. When they were a fair distance away, he turned his attention to Happy and Nashi. Happy was used to the idea of Lisanna and Natsu going on dates, however, Nashi looked almost defeated.

"It'll be okay kid," he said patting Nashi on her backpack, "You'll see him later today." Nashi nodded sadly. Gray, Happy and Nashi started off toward the guild.

"I take it your day at the amusement park was a success." Nashi nodded and told a little bit about their day together. Just by Nashi's description of the day, Gray could tell that their relationship was heading in the right direction. The way Nashi talked about Natsu reminded Gray back when Lucy was still around, back to when Natsu's smiles were real. This got Gray thinking pretty hard about something he had been meaning to tell the pink haired dragon slayer. He had wanted to tell him for a few years now, but he didn't know if it was the right thing to do, but after seeing the way he treated Nashi confirmed his suspicions and solidified his resolve to confront Natsu.

"Are there really other kids at the guild aside from Gale?" Gray was startled, he had almost forgotten the little girl and exceed who were following him to the guild. Gray's dark blue eyes met Nashi's and he smiled.

"Yeah, come on, I'm sure Gale will introduce you." Nashi's sad mood was brightened by the sound of new friends and the three guild mates hurried off to Fairy Tail.

When they got there, Happy flew over to the bar while Gray helped Nashi find Gale. They found the navy haired girl sitting at one of the guild tables with three other children.

Siting beside her was a little boy about seven years old. He had light brown hair and dark eyes. He wore a light green shirt that read "I'm the Man".

Across from them was another boy and girl, both had green hair, however they were two different shades. The girl looked about fifteen years old with dark green almost black hair pulled back into a braid. She had on a cowgirl hat and vest with tassels. The boy next to her had green hair too, however his was a forest green. His outfit looked a bit more like a Native American with his moccasins and poncho. Nashi ran up to them, leaving Gray alone in the center of the guild. Gale spotted Nashi heading their way and waved to her excitedly.

"Nashi-Chan! It's good to see you," she said, scooting over so Nashi could sit down. The green haired teenager reached a hand over the table for Nashi to shake.

"Howdy Nashi, I'm Asuka," Asuka pointed a thumb at the little boy beside her, "This is my little brother Billy." Billy smiled at Nashi happily, "Hi Nashi-nee!"

"Hello Billy." The boy beside Gale reached over her to shake Nashi's hand.

"I'm Otoko Strauss. The big man with the white hair is my dad." Nashi could hear Elfman scream "man" from the other side of the guild. Nashi giggled and the rest of the table laughed along with her. From the bar, Gray sat, having witnessed the whole exchange. He smiled and Juvia and Mira couldn't help but notice.

"Watching Nashi, Gray?" asked Mira. Gray nodded, "Natsu and Lisanna went on a date and Natsu needed someone to watch over her."

"Do you know where they went Gray-Sama?" Juvia asked inching closer to him. Gray just shrugged his shoulders

"Who knows."

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Natsu and Lisanna strolled into an "8-Island" restaurant. A waiter led the couple to a table and gave them their menus. The two sat in silence. Lisanna was staring at Natsu nervously while Natsu read over his menu.

"So~," Lisanna said, tracing the top of the table, "What were you and Nashi doing yesterday?"

"I took her to the amusement park," he said, still scanning his menu. He listened to Lisanna chuckle from across him.

"You must have been puking your guts out."

Natsu shook his head, "Actually, I didn't. Nashi bought me some motion sickness patches so the whole day was vomit free." Natsu looked up at Lisanna, shooting her an accusing look, "How come you never told me about them, I could have started using them years ago."

In truth, Lisanna knew about motion sickness patches a long time ago, but she just loved comforting Natsu on trains when his motion sickness was acting up. Now that he knew about them, her charade was up.

 _Thanks a lot Nash_ i, Lisanna thought crossly.

"I had no idea they sold such things," Lisanna lied, "but even with the patches, I bet your day was just dreadful," Lisanna put her head on her hand and leaned her elbow on the table, "Considering how much you hated the idea of being Nashi's guardian for the time being, spending the whole day with her must have been torturous."

Natsu's eyes fell on the table, a guilty expression on his face.

"To be honest, it was really fun," Lisanna's eyes widened, "the only reason I didn't want to watch Nashi, was because she reminded me of Lucy," a blissful smile formed on his face.

"And yes, she does remind me of Lucy, but not in the bad way I thought it would be. It doesn't hurt to think about for some reason. I don't know what she did, but for the first time since she left, thinking about Lucy is a good thing."

Lisanna was speechless, she couldn't even open her mouth. Their waiter coming to take their order saved her. For the rest of the date, Natsu and Lisanna would have small conversation, Lisanna making it a point to avoid the topics of Nashi and Lucy. Lisanna was afraid this would happen. Lucy did make Lisanna a bit jealous when she was apart of the guild, but after she left, she thought everything would go back to when it was just Natsu and her. It never did, but the jealous feelings began to subside.

When Nashi came, she almost reminded Lisanna of Lucy, and she feared Natsu would think the same thing. The feelings she had finally rid herself of had returned and they only grew because of the time Natsu spent with the girl. She had to keep them from growing too attached.

Natsu and Lisanna finished their food and began their trek back to the guild. Lisanna took Natsu's hand into hers, but he didn't tighten his grip around hers. When they got to the guild, Natsu found Nashi standing above a knocked out Otoko. The children surrounding the two backed away, hoping to avoid getting caught in the middle of this. Lisanna stared at her nephew, horrified by Nashi's actions.

"What happened?" she asked angrily. Natsu had yet to speak.

"He said women weren't as strong as men, so we wrestled and I won," said Nashi joyfully, completely oblivious to the white haired woman's fury.

"You can't just… you shouldn't… Nashi what you did was-"

"Awesome!" the girls turned their attention to the dragon slayer who was running over to Nashi. He picked up the little girl and started swinging her around.

"I can't believe you beat him. Do you know how cool that is Nashi? You're the best!" Happy yelled an "Aye, Sir" from the bar counter and all the people in the area laughed.

Everyone was to busy praising Nashi or laughing to notice the youngest Strauss sibling, feeling downcast and betrayed. She stared at Natsu longingly, confused as to why he would choose Nashi over her. Lisanna could feel her heart break inside her chest.

As long as Nashi was there, Natsu would only pay attention to her, and if he did, his feelings for her would only increase. Lisanna couldn't let that happen. If she wanted a future with Natsu, she would have to keep them from growing closer.

She couldn't lose him.

 **I get a lot of questions about how Lucy is doing or when are we going to see her again or what about the Scarabs, well, your questions will soon be answered!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Poor Lucy. I wonder how she is doing, well you're about to find out!**

The sound of water droplets echoed throughout the cold cell. In one corner sat the figure of Lucy Heartfilia. She was curled up, trying to seek what little warmth her own body heat could offer. Her clothes were filthy and she hadn't showered in days. She wished that was the least of her problems, because her daughter was still out there somewhere.

The thought of poor Nashi out in the world on her own scared Lucy stiff, but if Nashi did what Lucy asked then by now she should be in the safest place in the whole world. Fairy Tail would protect her as long as she stayed in their sights, she just hoped that she got there safely.

Lucy was startled when her cell door was opened. Not once since she arrived has anyone been in contact with her, only her food being brought reminded her that other people were there. She scowled at the white haired man at the door. A playful smile was on his face.

"Well Lucy Heartfilia, I do hope you are enjoying your stay here," he said strolling into the cell. Lucy struggled to rise to her feet from lack of nutrition, but did it anyway. The man before her started to chuckle.

"But I suppose we aren't the most hospitable people, I mean , I haven't even told you my name." The man bowed before Lucy, "You may call me Shinzō Hossa." Lucy glared at him with malice. Shinzō smirked playfully at her, inching closer to her.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here or who I am."

"I assume you're the guild master of Scarabs Wings, the dark guild known for killing large numbers of people and taking the dead bodies with you." Shinzō was taken back by her answer. He chuckled to himself. He took a strand of Lucy's blonde hair into his hand and rubbed it between his fingers.

"I knew you were smart Miss. Heartfilia, however I never expected this. Tell me, how did you know?" Lucy refused to look him in the eyes.

"Years ago, one of my father's warehouses was attacked. All the men but one were killed and taken. Your guilds crest was painted in blood on the warehouse wall." Shinzō nodded, remembering that attack with great detail, "You're father feared we were after his money, so he got the council involved in the investigation. But as I recall, they came up empty handed, so the case was soon forgotten," he said, letting Lucy's hair fall from his grasp. He circled the blonde woman.

"While the council was working on the case, I took the opportunity to study their findings and conduct my own little investigation. Your attack matched many in the past that were connected to an urban legend, the guild Scarabs Wings. The mark on your buddies foreheads matched the one of the guild." Shinzō clapped slowly, impressed with the woman.

"Bravo Miss Heartfilia, but if you knew about us, why didn't you tell the authorities?" Lucy's eyes fell on the dirty floor beneath her.

"Your guild is classified as a Ghost Guild by the magic council. They could never track you down or find any of your members, so they never revealed you to the general public or put you down as a real guild. You really are nothing but a legend."

"Ahh, but you figured it out, and I must commend you for that," Shinzō spoke, snapping his fingers, " and now you have the opportunity to assist my guild." The two large twins from before lugged into the room and restrained Lucy with magic cuffs. The two forced her toward the exit, following their guild master.

It wasn't much, but Lucy was still pleased to be out of that dreadful cell. As they left the dungeons, an offending odor hit Lucy's nose. It smelt purely of blood. The metallic scent made Lucy's stomach churn. Shinzō's lackeys led Lucy into a large factory-like room. Up against the walls were large containers with red liquid inside them. Lucy didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure what they were, the appalling smell was enough.

They walked down a skinny corridor where Lucy could barely see what was at the end.

"You and your guild have always fascinated me Miss. Heartfilia," said Shinzō, not looking at the woman behind him, "but what fascinates me the most is the devices you encountered." As they neared the opening, Shinzō moved to the side so Lucy could see the full room. Her eyes fell on the back wall.

Lucy felt her breath stop. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She began to hyperventilate, her heart rate increasing. Flashbacks came crashing through the walls of her mind, all connected to the machine in front of her.

Before her stood a large metallic gate. It was darker than she remembered it appearing and it looked like it wasn't completed, but that didn't change the fact that it was standing right in front of her.

"The Eclipse Gate," she said in a shuttering breath. Shinzō smirked at her over his shoulder.

"Isn't it beautiful," he threw his arms into the air, "It took me forever to find it's blue prints, but I did it." He turned to the terrified girl behind him.

"Of course, it's not the same in all aspects. It has a new feature. If you were to go back to a time where you already exist, your two selves would become one, I actually quite like that feature, keeps you from accidentally running into yourself." Lucy continued to stare at the machine, to frightened to care about the newest changes.

"W-Why would you rebuild this," she said, collapsing on her knees due to the shock.

"400 years ago, Zeref became immortal, how he did still alludes us. He spent the remainder of his life hiding from man, trying to protect them from himself." Shinzō gave Lucy a crazed smile, "He was a fool."

"W-What-" She was cut off by Shinzō yanking her off the floor and bringing her only inches to his face.

"Don't you see Lucy? He had all the power in the world, and he didn't use it! The miracle of his immortality was a gift and he squandered it. Well, I am going to do what he was to foolish to do." Shinzō gripped one of her arms with one of his hands and used the other to point to the portal.

"I am going to go back in time and take Zeref's immortality. And once I posses it, I will bathe this world in the blood of it's people." Lucy's eyes widened at the intensity of his statement. Could he not hear what he just said?

"Do you know what you're saying?" she yelled, using all of her strength, "No one knows how Zeref got his immortality, he could have been cursed with it!"

"Then I will figure out how he got it!" he yelled in response, "I don't care what it takes, I will become immortal, and I will take the lives Zeref didn't have the decency to take!"

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. What he was wanting was pure genocide. It would throw off the entire timeline.

"Of course, the gate will be useless, without a Celestial Spirit wizard," said Shinzō in a sickly voice that caused Lucy to shudder, "Once the gate is operational, you will open it with your Gate keys and I will take this world into it's darkest days."

"You must think I'm crazy to agree to such a horrible request," Lucy spat. Shinzō threw her back to the twins who grabbed her arms.

"You will use your keys Lucy, if you want to keep your life." Shinzō was confused when the girl before him smirked.

"What keys?"

"Don't play dumb with me Heartfilia. You've already proven otherwise."

"Seriously, what keys? I didn't have any with me when you kidnapped me," Lucy stated, turning away from him. She could see Shinzō's disturbed face from the corner of her eye. The white haired man turned to the twin without the lip piercing.

"Akihiko? Where are the keys?" the bald man turned to his twin with a questioning look. His brother just shrugged and Akihiko looked back at his master.

"What keys?"

"The Gate Keys!" Shinzō said, starting to sound desperate, "The keys that you were supposed to take from Lucy Heartfilia," he said, pointing at the blonde woman who just smiled. Akihiko began to sweat nervously under the pressure.

"S-She didn't have anything Master." All the people in the room turned to their master, knowing his response wasn't going to be a good one. Shinzō's eye twitched furiously. His face distorted into a hideous grimace. He lifted his right hand and created a slicing motion with it. All the frightened faces that were in the room perplexed Lucy. A few seconds later, Akihiko was on the floor screaming in agony. He clutched his left arm tightly. Lucy could see a red liquid leak through his fingers.

"You mean to tell me that I wasted the last week believing I had the Zodiac keys in my possession, instead of searching for them!" he yelled. Lucy could feel the other twin clutch her a bit tighter, a bit frightened by his master's lash out. Shinzō stomped over to Lucy, fury evident in his eyes. He jerked Lucy out of his lackey's arms and shook her vigorously.

"Where are they?" he seethed. Lucy spit in his face.

"You'll have to kill me first." Shinzō dropped the mage unceremoniously to the floor and wiped away the saliva on his face. He stretched a hand forward. Lucy couldn't understand what he was trying to do until she felt a large pain within her.

It was more painful than anything she had ever been through. It spread throughout her entire body like a root system. She screamed and thrashed in pain. Shinzō lowered his hand and the rushing feeling began to decrease. Lucy lay on the floor, panting heavily.

"What do you think of my Blood Magic Miss Heartfilia?" Lucy gazed up at him, in to much pain to speak, "It gives me the ability to control human blood and bend it to my will. It works a bit more efficiently when not confined to a body, but it is a lot more painful."

Lucy tried to pull herself up, but lacked the strength to do so. Shinzō kneeled in front of her and pulled her up by her blonde hair, brown eyes meeting gray.

"So… this is why you take your victims bodies… you drain them... of blood and add them… to your own personal… supply," Lucy panted, " Zeref... tried to hide himself... so he couldn't hurt… any more people… You're worse than Zeref… you're a monster." Shinzō tightened his grip on the girl's hair, ignoring her shrieks of pain.

"And this monster has a date with destiny. So tell me," Shinzō brought Lucy just an inch away from his face, his eyes full of rancor.

"Where are your Gate keys?"

 **And done! I hope you all liked that chapter, it was weird writing it since we haven't seen her in a little while. I hope it answered some of your questions. Thanks to my brother who came up with Shinzō's magic because my ideas weren't very creative. Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you all liked my last chapter. This one should be fun!**

"Natsu, I want to go on a mission."

Natsu choked on a bit of his drink. He wiped away any extra on his lip and turned to the pink haired girl standing right beside him. Yesterday, Nashi had beaten up Elfman's kid and Natsu's respect for her increased drastically. He had already started to warm up to her, but then again, anyone who can win a fight in the guild was cool in his book.

Right now, they were at the guildhall. Natsu was sitting at a table with his girlfriend and Gray when Nashi came up to him and asked to go on a mission.

"What brought this up?" he asked putting his glass on the tabletop.

"Gale was talking about how she was going on a mission with her daddy and I want to see what it's like on a mission too," Nashi clutched her hands together in a pleading motion, "please, please, please Natsu, can we go on one?"

Natsu started thinking about it when Lisanna jumped into the conversation. Gray couldn't help but notice how frantic she seemed.

"Nashi that's a terrible idea. Missions can be extremely dangerous and you could get hurt." Natsu was kind of leaning with Lisanna on this one. He was about to tell Nashi no when a certain Ice Maker mage voiced his opinion.

"Come on Flame-Brain, what's the harm in taking her on a mission. She is a member of the guild after all," He said. Lisanna shot him a look of distaste.

"But Gray, the jobs we do are S Class, Nashi would get seriously injured if she went with you."

Gray shrugged, finding the issue not to big of a deal, "Then we can take an easy one. Just because Me, Natsu, and Erza are S Class wizards doesn't mean we are banned from the regular request board."

"But what about finding Nashi's mom? We can't do that if we go running around the country." Lisanna had a point. Nashi had been in the guild for about four days and they still and no leads on her mother's kidnappers. Nashi let her eyes fall to the table in front of her, sadness overpowering her. Gray let a sad sigh slip from his lips.

"Lisanna, the way I see it, we can't really save Nashi's mother without any idea who took her. Gramps and Levy have been doing research on these guys and still have nothing. Gramps is in Era right now trying to find information in the council archives, so until he get something we can work with, I suggest that we try to take Nashi's mind off of this whole situation." Natsu nodded in agreement. He wanted to help Nashi just as much as the rest of the guild, but not even he could work with nothing. Nashi turned to Natsu expectantly.

"Does that mean I can go?" Lisanna tried to think of something else to argue about, but before anything could come out of her mouth, Erza walked up to the table.

"I think it's a marvelous idea," she said, pulling a piece of paper out of her skirt pocket, "I was looking at this request when I overheard your conversation. It's not to difficult and we should have some extra time to hang around the town." Erza handed the request to Gray who started scanning over it, "I think it is splendid that Nashi wishes to go on a mission, it will give her some future experience."

"I don't feel comfortable having to watch over her while on a job," Lisanna said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's why it's Natsu's job to watch over her," said Gray, still scanning over the piece of paper. He could hear Lisanna grumble, "I'm not comfortable with that either."

Gray placed the paper on the tabletop, "This looks fine enough. All we have to do is flush out these bandits who are hiding in the Valley of the Lost near Rose Garden." Natsu's eyes shot at Gray.

"Rose Garden, isn't that the place we stayed when we were taking Éclair to the Boundary Forest?" Nashi looked at her father in confusion.

"Yep, the bandits hideout actually isn't to far away from the Boundary Forest." Nashi smiled up at her Daddy.

"So I can go with you." Natsu couldn't find it in him to say no.

"Alright Nashi, we can go." Nashi jumped around happily and then hugged Natsu. Erza and Gray found this exchange quite adorable while Lisanna looked away. Nashi pulled herself away from Natsu, fidgeting in place.

Natsu stood from his seat, ready for a new adventure.

"Come on Happy, let's go pack! I'm all fired up!"

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Erza, Gray, and Lisanna were waiting for Natsu, Nashi and Happy over at the train station. After deciding to go on the mission, everyone split off into groups to pack their belongings. Now only Natsu's little party was left. The half of Team Natsu that was already at the station saw the pink haired people and flying cat running through the crowd.

"Sorry it took us so long," Happy said when they reached their team. Erza shook her head in disappointment.

"Honestly you three, we almost missed our train." All eyes fell on Natsu, expecting him to over react about having to travel by train, however they were all amazed to see him virtually unaffected. Natsu realized what they were all thinking and revealed the small patch behind his ear.

"I put this on before leaving home. Now I never have to worry about my motion sickness again," he stated proudly. Nashi giggled at her father. Erza and Gray were quite impressed by this newest development while Lisanna looked away pouting.

A few minutes later, the team's train arrived and they all filed in. Gray, Erza, and Happy sat on one bench while Natsu, Nashi, and Lisanna sat on the opposite side. Nashi let her head lean against Natsu's arm. Natsu paid no mind to this, however Gray noticed a certain white-haired Take-Over mage was very envious of the girl. Gray had been observing Lisanna's behavior since Nashi arrived (sometimes purposefully provoking it) and knew that he had to tell Natsu his thoughts soon. Watching Lisanna get jealous of a child was starting to look ridiculous and the sooner he talked to Natsu the better.

"Auntie Erza?" Nashi asked, earning the attention of the red haired swordswoman, "Why is it called the Valley of the Lost?" This actually spiked the attention of the rest of the group. None of them had ever been there before and it was a very strange and eerie name for a valley.

"Well Nashi, in the valley there is a lake, and it is said that the lake is filled with monsters." Nashi raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of monsters?"

"Sirens." All the other adults in the group began to feel uncomfortable and restless when they heard about the inhabitants of the lake. Sirens weren't too uncommon in Fiore, but they still had an alarming reaction from the general public. Nobody liked them because of how creepy they were and the kind of effect their magic had on people.

"The people of Rose Garden know this, but if you were to gaze at the lake, the sirens would take the form of someone you love, not just anyone, someone you have lost. They will lure you towards the water in their new form and when you get close enough, they pull you in." Nashi gulped nervously.

"Nobody has ever been found in that lake," Erza finished. Nashi pushed her self a bit closer to Natsu. Natsu lifted his arm and wrapped I around the little girl.

"Don't worry Nashi, I won't let anything happen to you," he said smiling. Nashi said nothing as the train continued its journey to Rose Garden.

They reached Rose Garden just before dinnertime. Nashi marveled at the large buildings and all the magic being used throughout the city. Natsu took in a deep breath as they exited the train.

"It feels good to be here again," he said stretching his arms out wide. The group of friends nodded in agreement besides Lisanna and Nashi. They all unloaded their luggage and started moving about the town. Nashi skipped along as they walked toward their hotel. She stared in awe as flying carpets sped away above her.

"This place is so cool!" she cheered.

"Have you ever been anywhere outside of your hometown Nashi?" Erza asked. Nashi shook her head.

"Nope, Mommy doesn't like leaving town" _She doesn't want to run into old friends_ , Nashi thought the last part to herself. Nobody questioned her. It was understandable that her mother was uncomfortable leaving their hometown, Fiore isn't exactly the safest place in Earthland. The team walked down town until they found the "Hills Hotel". After signing in and putting their stuff away, they all met outside to decide what to do next.

"I propose we wait to attack the bandits until after it gets dark. That way, most of them will be there and it will be easier to round them up," said Titania. Nobody argued with her. Erza told them that in the mean time, they sound enjoy the city and what it had to offer. Lisanna didn't waste another second clinging to Natsu's arm.

"If that's the case, then why don't Natsu and I go on a little date." Nashi pouted.

"But I wanted go to one of the restaurants with Natsu. He said he's been here before and I'm getting hungry." Lisanna waved the small child off, however Erza got involved.

"I think it's a lovely idea. Why don't we all have dinner together. We are a team after all." Nashi, Gray and Happy didn't mind the idea, leaving only Natsu and Lisanna left.

Natsu shrugged, "I don't see a problem with that. I remember a really good restaurant. Are you okay with that Lisanna," Natsu said, turning to his girlfriend. Lisanna bit her lip in frustration, but smiled at her friends anyway.

"S-Sure," she said, "It'll be fun." The five friends followed Natsu's lead as he led them to the restaurant he was talking about. When he found it, they were welcomed by waiters and waitresses and led to a table big enough to hold them. They were given menus and excused to decide what they wanted.

"Hey Natsu, you said you've been here before?" Nashi asked beside him. Natsu looked away from his menu and at the small child.

"Yeah," he smiled, "We were taking our friend Éclair to the Boundary Forest not far from here. We spent the night in this town."

"What happened to Éclair?" Nashi's innocent question caused Natsu's smile to drop slightly. She noticed that Erza, Gray, and Happy were all sharing the same sad expression. She gazed back at her father.

"She's no longer with us," he said softly, a sad smile on his face. He could still remember the young girl even all these years later and how despite her demise, she was smiling. Natsu felt a small hand on his arm. He stared at Nashi who was looking at him angrily.

"What did I tell you before Natsu," she said. All the table's occupants watched as Nashi placed her hand over Natsu's heart.

"She's in here," Nashi raised her hand and pointed at Natsu's head, "and there."

Everyone was confused by Nashi's actions. Natsu was taken back for a moment before a tender smile graced his lips.

"Yeah, thanks Nashi." Nobody knew what to say. None of Natsu's friends had seen this side of him, not even Happy. Natsu and Nashi ignored their friends' stares as Nashi showed him her menu.

"What do you think I should get?" Natsu grabbed his chin in thought before pointing to one of the items on the paper.

"I remember that tasting pretty spicy." Nashi thanked him. After the waiters came to take their orders, Erza felt the need to start a new conversation.

"So Nashi, why don't you tell us a little bit about your mother." Nashi almost choked on her water, but nobody noticed. Nashi placed the cup down on the table and looked into the waiting eyes of Team Natsu.

"Well," she mumbled, trying to think of something to say without giving away whom her mother is.

"She's an author." Nashi received nods of approval from the table.

"What has she written?" asked Lisanna.

" _Seeking for the Clock,_ " she said hesitantly. She received looks of pondering from the adults.

"That sounds vaguely familiar," said Natsu, scratching his head. Gray scoffed from across the table.

"I don't know how it could, you don't know how to read." Natsu slammed his palms on the table.

"I can too read you freaking exhibitionist!" Gray stood from his seat, ready to attack Natsu for his insult, however, Erza's terrifying glare scared them into submission. The two rivals sat down, grumbling about how unfair the Titania was.

"I'm afraid none of us have read that book before," said Erza. Nashi waved them off, telling them it was fine, better than fine actually.

Their conversation was forgotten when their food arrived. The friends ate, laughed, and occasionally argued about random things. Their dinner was cut short when Natsu leapt across the table and attacked Gray, causing the restaurant security to toss the whole group out. After beating the two idiots, Erza spotted a clock on one of the lampposts.

"It's about eight o'clock. I say we go complete our mission." Everyone agreed, ready to fight on behalf of their guild. Nashi squirmed excitedly, eager to see Fairy Tail wizards in action. Prepared to do whatever it takes to succeed, Team Natsu made their way to the Valley of the Lost.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

The Valley of the Lost had a very strange vibe to it. All of Team Natsu could sense it, even Nashi could tell too. From far away, it looked like a regular valley, green, rocky, very beautiful, but when they actually entered, it had a darker atmosphere. The trees were dark and ugly, the ground was mucky and stuck to their feet. Nashi held Natsu's hand as he pulled her through the swamp like terrain.

"Why did we pick this place again?" he complained.

"So we could bring Nashi," Lisanna grumbled, swatting away the mosquitos. Nashi began to feel guilty for forcing all her friends into this dreadful place. Gray touched her on the shoulder, giving her a comforting smile.

"Don't sweat it kid, we go through worse situations." Erza shushed him. She pointed a metal finger at what looked like a log cabin a few yards away. Everyone ducked behind the bushes.

"You think that's it?" Natsu questioned. Gray glared at him.

"Well obviously, who else would be stupid enough to live out here Squinty eyes."

"What did you call me Droopy-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Erza whisper yelled. The boys shivered in fear and nodded. Erza's brown eyes fell on the pink haired girl beside Natsu.

"Nashi, I'm going to need you to wait here."

"What? Why?" she asked. She wanted to come on this mission to watch them, not cower behind a bush.

"We don't want you getting hurt, this is serious." Nashi sighed and nodded in understanding. Natsu patted the little girl's head.

"Don't worry Nashi, I'll throw one out the window for you to see," he said happily. Nashi giggled. The four adults and Happy stood from their places and snuck towards the cabin. Nashi watched from her place as her father kicked down the door and ran into the house.

Screams and yells could be heard from the men inside the building. From one of the windows, Nashi could see Gray capture a man with a large ice cage. Just like he promised, Natsu chucked an unconcious bandit out the window. The sounds of spells and yelling continued for a few minutes, the whole while, Nashi watched the cabin in disinterest.

 _This is not how I wanted my first mission to be_ , she thought bitterly.

Suddenly, a figure ran out of the cabin and into the brush. Upon closer examination, Nashi could tell it was one of the bandits. Nashi jumped up from her seat, freaking out. She was about to call for one of the adults, but they were still trying to take care of the bandits inside the cabin.

Nashi debated on what to do. Whether it was the smartest idea or not, Nashi ran in the direction of the thief. If she was lucky, her father would follow her scent and find her and the thief.

The pink haired child ran through the swampy valley, running into thorns and sharp branches as she chased him. She stumbled constantly as she tried to keep up with him. She smiled in delight when she spotted him standing still, his back towards her. She didn't care what he was looking at, only that he was there. Nashi emerged from the bushes, ready to capture him. The man did not move. Nashi looked ahead of him to see what he was staring at. Her eyes widened at the sight of it.

It was a murky lake. The bottom of it was practically invisible, but Nashi doubted anything could survive down there. Above the lake were a bunch of white lights. Nashi thought they were fireflies at first, but they didn't behave like fireflies. The bandit was staring at one of them that was just hovering in place. She watched for a few minutes before the man moved. He walked closer to the edge of the lake in a trance like state. Nashi couldn't understand what he was doing until Erza's words echoed through her ears.

 _They will lure you towards the water in their new form and when you get close enough, they pull you in._

Nashi gasped when she realized what was happening. The sirens were trying to take this man.

 _But I thought Auntie Erza said they would take a new form, I don't see anything there,_ Nashi thought frantically, _Who cares at this point! I have to stop him!_

"Hey, Stop!" she yelled, running after him. Nashi jogged in front of the man and tried pushing him back. It had very little effect on him as he continued to trudge nearer to the murky water.

"Stop, it's a trap! They'll pull you in," she hopelessly pleaded. Tears of fright began to pour from Nashi's eyes. He may have been a thief, but he was still human, and Nashi really didn't want to watch someone die. The dirt under her feet provided little help as she tried to hold him back. Nashi looked over her shoulder to see only a few feet between her and the waters edge. Reality came crashing in when she figured out that she would be pulled in as well. The tears fell harder as her heel slipped into the water.

"Please!" she pleaded. Nashi's breath began to grow uneasy. Her body began to feel hot, burning even. All she wanted was her father to help her.

" **STOP**!" The man was blasted back from Nashi. Nashi climbed out of the water and stumbled closer to the bandit. She neared the man who had collapsed on the floor. Her eyes expanded at the marks on his stomach. They looked like burn marks. Nashi looked down at her hands that were once feeling hot.

 _Did…Did I do that?_

"Nashi!" Natsu's cry forced Nashi's eyes way from her hands and to the brush. Natsu ran out of the bushes and toward the little girl, followed by the rest of Team Natsu. All their eyes fell on the man lying beside Nashi.

"Nashi, I told you to stay by the bush," Erza chastised, ignoring the injured bandit. Nashi looked at the ground dejectedly.

"I-I saw him running away so I followed him," Nashi put her hands together and placed them in her lap, "Sorry Auntie Erza."

"Did you do this?" Happy asked, lifting up the man's burnt shirt to see if he had any major wounds. Everyone at the party looked at Nashi expectantly.

"I don't know, I guess. I just got really scared and then this happened," she said gesturing to him. The team was speechless by Nashi's explanation, however no one was as stunned as Natsu. The man's onyx eyes looked over Nashi as if she was a foreign object.

"Well, no use wondering about it," said Gray as he lifted the bandit and threw him over his shoulder, "Let's get him and the rest of his buddies into the city." Erza nodded reluctantly, still not satisfied with the information Nashi had given her. The wizards started off back to the log cabin. Natsu continued to watch the girl in interest. First eating fire and now this, what was with her? Nashi stood from her spot and followed the rest of the group. Her eyes were directed to the floor beneath her. After Natsu passed by her and went after the others, Nashi heard a whispery voice from behind her.

 _Nashi_

Nashi stopped in her tracks and glanced back at the lake. She saw nothing but the green water, not even the little lights were there. Feeling a foreboding sensation inside her, Nashi sped up her pace to reach her father's team.

Despite how dark the terrain had gotten, a small white light shined brightly in the pitch darkness.

 **This chapter could have been better, but I tried, and that's all that matters. Sorry it took time to update.**


	16. Chapter 16

**And now, the continuation of their mission.**

After Team Natsu had turned in the bandits, they headed back to their hotel. The boys went to their room while the girls walked in to theirs next door.

Nashi sat on the couch, staring at her small hands. Erza was in the shower and Lisanna went to fetch some ice. Nashi had gotten into her pajamas (well, Natsu's shirt) and now she was all alone, trying to understand what happened at the lake. She had been doing a lot of miraculous things lately, all involving fire. She was beginning to wonder if it was possible that she inherited her father's magic.

 _But that's impossible_ , she thought, _magic doesn't work like that. Mai said everyone has magic and they can learn whatever they want. So why do I keep burning things?_

 _Nashi_

Nashi jumped in her seat, taken by surprise of the familiar voice. She scanned her room, finding herself alone.

"Auntie Erza?" she called out. Her response was the sound of falling water in the shower. Nashi started to feel apprehensive. At the time, she didn't think the two older women leaving would be a bad thing, but now she couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. The familiar voice rang through Nashi's ears again.

 _Nashi_

Nashi tried to focus on the sound, hoping to make out what it was.

 _Nashi_ , it said again, only a little louder. Nashi's breath got caught in her throat. It couldn't' be.

"Mommy?" Nashi hopped of her seat on the couch, searching the room in a frantic manner. A light breeze came from the balcony and through the room. The air had an evil aura that Nashi didn't notice as it opened the door of their hotel room.

 _Nashi_

Nashi couldn't ignore the yearning in her heart as she ran quietly out of the room and passed her father's room.

Natsu was currently on the balcony, looking up at the constellations. He was thinking about the stunt Nashi had pulled off back at the lake and was wondering how it was possible. Nashi had never talked about learning magic before, so how was she able to do fire magic?

The glass door to the balcony creaked open, but Natsu didn't need to turn around to know who it was. The smell of fresh snow hit his nose.

"It's not like you to think too much Ash Face," said Gray as he strolled over to Natsu's side. The Ice Maker leaned up against the balcony railing, glancing at his frienemy.

"Well, it's not every day you meet a kid like Nashi," said Natsu, ignoring Gray's insult. Gray nodded in agreement. The ice mage sighed, looking at Natsu out of the corner of his dark eyes.

"Can I talk to you about something?" He asked. Natsu stared at the raven-haired male in confusion. "I've been meaning to talk to you about it for a while now, years even," Gray clasped his hands together, "I just didn't know if it was the right thing to do."

Natsu didn't understand what Gray was trying to say. This seemed so unlike him. Gray turned to Natsu, his dark blue eyes firm with resolve.

"Natsu, I think you need to break up with Lisanna." Natsu stared at him with a blank expression. The two remained locked in a staring contest until Natsu blinked in bewilderment.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Because you don't love her. You love Lucy."

Natsu was baffled by Gray's answer. He had never told anyone his feelings towards Lucy, not even Happy, although Happy had probably assumed this whole time.

"What makes you think I love Lucy, Gray. That's ridiculous! Sure she was my partner and I miss her, but what made you believe I love her," said Natsu, too nervous to admit the truth. Gray's gaze fell on the streets below them.

"I don't... I don't act like it, but I really do care about you Natsu. You're like a younger brother to me," Gray confessed, "and I want you to be happy with the right person."

"But what does that have to do with me loving Lucy?" asked Natsu. He was pretty surprised by Gray's sudden confession.. Natsu watched as a tender smile appeared on Gray's face. His rival looked up at the starry sky.

"After you brought Lucy to the guild all those years ago, you seemed different. You seemed happier with her than you ever were when Lisanna wasn't assumed dead. You didn't treat her like the other girls in the guild. You saw her not as what she was in the past, but as what she could become if she stayed with us. With you," Gray's dark eyes fell on his pink haired friend, "that's how I know you loved her and why you were heartbroken when she left."

Silence overtook both males. Gray gave Natsu a moment to take in everything he had said. Natsu was utterly speechless. Gray had been observing him all these years and because of that he was able to figure out about his feelings.

"What if I loved her in the past," said Natsu, confirming Gray's findings, "What makes you believe I still love her and not Lisanna?" Gray's answer shocked Natsu, not even he had been expecting that one.

"Nashi."

"What?" Natsu whispered.

"Nashi. I know you've noticed it, she looks a lot like Lucy." Natsu didn't argue with him, it was pretty obvious he noticed. EVERYONE noticed.

"When you first met Nashi," Gray started, repositioning himself so his body was facing Natsu's against the balcony rail, " you didn't want to get to know her because she reminded you of Lucy and the love you two could never have. But, after spending time with her, you two became as thick as thieves, just like you and Lucy were. The feelings you had for Lucy grew because of one little girl. You're relationship with Nashi is as strong as your relationship with Lucy."

"That is how I know you still love Lucy and why you need to break up with Lisanna. It's not fair to her, or to you," he concluded.

Natsu's bangs covered his eyes from Gray's view. Natsu thought about everything he had said to him tonight, and even in the past.

 _This is wrong, is that what you meant back then Gray?_ He thought back to the day him and Lisanna got together.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do with your life," said Gray as he put his hands in his pant's pocket, "but I do want you to think about it."

Natsu nodded in agreement. Natsu turned to his childhood friend and gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks Gray, It means a lot to me." Gray took one of his hands out of his pocket and punched Natsu lightly on the arm.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone about this. Juvia will start freaking out about how "tender" I've gotten over the last few years." Natsu chuckled in response.

"Oh Gray-Sama, you are so affectionate, it makes me love you 100% more than I already do," Natsu said in a high-pitched voice. The two wizards laughed like old friends. Gray eventually calmed down enough to speak.

"But seriously Natsu, think about it. I just want you to be happy." Natsu nodded, giving him a fanged smile.

"Yeah, I'll think about it," he said scrunching his eyes, "It's crazy how Nashi looks and acts so much like Luce though. It kinda scared me at first," the dragon slayer admitted.

Gray chuckled humorously, " Yeah, the insane thing though is whatever Nashi doesn't have in common with Lucy, she has in common with y-" Gray's face froze.

 _Pink Hair_

 _Fangs_

 _CAN EAT FRICKIN FIRE!_

 _HOLY MAVIS! YOU"VE GOT TO BE JOKING!_

"Ice Breath, you okay," Natsu asked, waving a hand in front of Gray's frozen face. The ice mage mumbled something quietly, not even Natsu could hear.

"You're going to have to speak up Ice Princess."

"Natsu, we're idiots." He said a little louder.

"I'm not an idiot. What the heck are you talking about?"as soon as Natsu asked the question, he felt a strange sensation come over him. He couldn't quite understand what it was, but he didn't like it. He tried honing in his senses to figure out what it was, but only one thought came to mind.

 _Nashi?_

"Natsu, I think Nashi is your-" He was interrupted when Natsu made a mad dash out of the room.

"Flame Brain, Wait!" He called out, running after the fire dragon. Natsu threw open the door of the girls hotel room to find Erza exiting the bathroom with her pajamas on and a toothbrush hanging from her mouth. Lisanna came up from behind Natsu, unaware of the tense atmosphere.

"Sorry Erza, I couldn't find the ice machine." Gray smashed his hands together and tons of ice cubes fell into Lisanna's ice bin.

"Where's Nashi?" Natsu asked deathly serious. Lisanna and Gray flinched slightly at his uncharacteristic tone.

"I don't know," they could make out Erza saying with the toothpaste and toothbrush still in her mouth, "I was in the bathroom the whole time and Lisanna was looking for ice."

"She didn't go into your room when she was alone? " Lisanna asked, feeling slightly anxious. Everyone in the room exchanged looks of concern as they wondered what happened to their youngest member.

"Did anyone ask Nashi if she looked at the lake," Erza said after spitting out her toothpaste. Everyone eyes widened. Natsu ran over to the balcony doors and threw them open.

" **NASHI**!"

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Nashi walked calmly through the marshes of the Valley of the Lost. The breeze pushed her in the direction of the log cabin where the bandits were apprehended. Nashi did not fight the force as it led her further away from Rose Garden and into the unknown of the valley.

Mud wormed its way between her bare feet as the ground became moister. Nashi could see the log cabin over the shrubs and trees, however, the breeze pushed her in another direction.

The direction of the lake.

In her delusional state, Nashi could not force herself away. She continued her trek through the brush until she saw it.

The lake.

Nashi's empty eyes landed on the single light floating just above the surface of the water.

 _Nashi_

"Mommy?" Nashi mumbled. The small light began to grow and take shape. It transformed into a young woman with long hair and a long white dress. Her warm smile was unmistakable.

"Mommy," Nashi cried, tears falling from her eyes.

 _Nashi_ , the imposter spoke _, come to me._

Nashi didn't waste another second running toward the water. She ignored the nagging feeling in the back of her head, screaming that her mother wasn't there, that she wasn't real.

When Nashi's foot touched the water, it did not sink into the lake, instead it was as if she was walking on real ground. Nashi didn't question it as she sprinted to her mother.

She rammed into her figure with full force, rubbing her face into the dress. She continued to mumble her mother's name.

A villainous smirk appeared on the figure's face. She grasped the girl's arms tightly, but Nashi did not react. With unbelievable speed, she pulled Nashi into the water.

Nashi opened her eyes when the cold, rushing water hit her face. Understanding what had happened, Nashi began struggling to free herself. The figure that looked like her mother pulled harder on the girl, dragging her farther into the lakes depths. Nashi threw her arms vigorously, doing whatever in her power she could do to save herself. The will to breath became too much to bare. Nashi could feel the air leave her as she was pulled farther into the lake.

Her limbs stopped moving, her eyes began to close. She lost the desire to continue. Nashi's brown eyes slowly closed for what she believed to be the last time.

The peaceful water was disturbed when another figure came in contact with the water's surface. The siren looked up at the disturber. He was using all of his power to swim to Nashi's aid. Other lights began to surround the young child, all transforming into Lucy.

 _Natsu_

The young man used all his might to fight the sirens magic and to save Nashi. As he drew closer to the horde, his hands began to increase in heat to the point where the fire was visible in the water.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack," he yelled, ignoring the water filling his mouth. A wave of fire hit the sirens, sending them flying backwards. They all released high-pitched shrieks as they reverted back to their original form. Natsu swam up to Nashi and took her into his arms. Using his magic, Natsu shot fire from feet, propelling him and Nashi free from the waters grasp.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Nashi felt her bare feet sway back and forth. She felt a comfortable heat holding her. Emerging from the darkness, Nashi could see Team Natsu in front of the Hills Hotel rushing to her side.

She was confused as to how she was saved from the sirens. She remembered the warmth that was surrounding her and looked up at the source.

Holding her was her father. A very angry look was on his face that frightened the child he was carrying. Nashi didn't have the chance to question him when she was bombarded by questions from Natsu's teammates.

"Nashi, are you alright?"

"You scared us all half to death!"

"We thought you were a goner."

"Nashi~, never do that again!"

Nashi smiled at their concern. Before she was able to answer though, Natsu had pushed passed them and into the hotel. He ignored their calls and walked into his hotel room. Nashi watched as he open the balcony door and sat on one of the chairs sitting on it.

Natsu held Nashi in his arms, his anger towards her very evident. Nashi couldn't find the courage to speak to him, so she just lay in his arms, trembling from fear.

"What were you thinking," he whispered hardly. Nashi shrunk in on herself. She was to scared to answer.

"You knew what was in that lake, but you went anyway." The two remained silent for a few moments. At one point, the rest of the team had entered the room and were watching from inside.

"You saw your mother didn't you?" he questioned. Nashi gasped before slowly nodding against Natsu's chest.

"It's still no excess to go running off by yourself. You could have been killed Nashi. You could have died all because you thought that thing was your-"

Nashi threw her arms against Natsu's neck and cried into his scarf. Natsu did not stop her, he only wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"I m-miss her Natsu," she whimpered.

"I know Nashi, and we're trying to find her. Just give us a little bit more time-"

"I need her. I thought I could do this on my own, that I could save her and be the hero, but I can't Natsu, I just can't! I'm just a little girl, who can't do anything without her mommy and who knows nothing! Not even a father's love!" Natsu was dumbfounded. He never knew she was hurting so much. She always seemed so happy around him.

"My mommy said she believed in me," she whispered, "but how can she believe in me, when I don't even believe in myself."

Natsu pulled Nashi away from him slowly. His onyx eyes bore into her teary brown ones.

"Nashi, you are strong. You have so much potential that you don't know about. You trekked across miles to find us, you ventured through the unknown, and you saved a man from drowning. You are more powerful and brave than you make yourself out to be. You're mother would be proud of you." Natsu brushed back her bangs.

"You have done everything in your power and more to help your mother, and I promise you, I will save her, even if I have to die in the process." Natsu pulled Nashi back into his waiting embrace as she started to cry again.

"I, I just wish, that she was here," she said, wiping away some of her tears with Natsu's scarf. The two sat in silence, holding one another comfortingly. The small group in the room waited anxiously to see what they would do next. They made no sound.

" _Edelweiss."_

" _Edelweiss, Every morning you greet me."_

The group froze as the soothing voice filled the silence. All eyes landed on the pink haired dragon slayer as he rocked Nashi back and forth.

 _Small and white, clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me  
Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever  
Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Bless my homeland forever_

Everyone was shocked to see Natsu singing. Not once had any of them known he had such a talent. Gray folded his arms over his chest as he smiled. Erza held a hand over her heart, finding the scene too much to bear. Happy was rocking back in forth to the rhythm of his partner's voice. Lisanna stared at the two longingly. Even she had to admit that it was touching.

Which made her heart ache even more.

"He really is changing her," Erza spoke softly, trying not to ruin the tender moment between Natsu and Nashi. She was astonished to see Gray shake his head in disagreement.

"No Erza," he said, looking at the display of these two friends.

 _This father and daughter_

"She's changing him."

 **OHH! The feels! I loved writing this and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Until next time! The song is called "Edelwiess" or "Edelviess" for those who don't know how to prononce it and it is from "The Sound of Music".  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope you all liked the last chapter. I probably wont be updating as often because of school, but this fanfic has about another ten or so chapters left anyway, so I'll try my best. We're almost there everyone, just be patient.**

The day was sunny and new. Natsu stretched his arms as he awoke from his deep slumber. Natsu couldn't help but smile as he stared out the window of his room. His team had returned from their little away mission yesterday and everything was just going perfectly, or it was until Natsu got a look at the calendar by his dresser.

The Hanami Festival was today.

Natsu's eye twitched. He grunted as he fell back onto his bed. This day always seemed to bother him. It wasn't necessarily a bad day, it just brought back unwanted memories. He was debating on his next action when he heard the clomping of feet nearing his bedroom. His door was swung opened by an over excited Nashi.

"Natsu!" she cheered, jumping on him when she got close enough. She sat on top of the man, smiling at him joyfully.

"Natsu, I saw a whole bunch of decorations outside! Is there some sort of party happening?" she asked. Natsu readjusted the child so she was now sitting on his lap. After their mission, Natsu could no longer deny how much the child truly meant to him. She was his light in a world that had lost it long ago. Her happiness meant everything to him if it meant she would no longer cry. With that in mind, he was even more determined to rescue her mother. Natsu flashed Nashi a kind smile.

"Today's the Hanami Festival Nashi." Natsu was surprised to see Nashi's smile disappear. He thought little girls liked flowers.

"What's wrong Nashi?" he asked. The girl rubbed her neck nervously.

"You don't like to go to the festival," she responded. Natsu was surprised by her answer. Did she know about his secret on this day? He always made it a point to make sure he was alone so nobody saw what he had planned. But how the heck could she know, she lived five days away.

"How did you know about that?" The little girl blushed in response, avoiding Natsu's black eyes.

"I sort of overheard you and Lisanna talking about it."

"Wait, what?" he said flabbergasted, his face looking rather ridiculous. Nashi giggled and rubbed her chin with her finger.

"I was actually hiding in one of Auntie Mira's cabinet's the day before you met me and I heard the whole thing," her features softened, "this day meant something to you and Lucy, so you never spend it with anyone."

Natsu let his surprised face fall. He didn't like going to the guild picnic on this day. Since Lucy left, he had planned something special to commemorate how important the Hanami Festival was to them and he would always spend it alone, not even Lisanna was welcome. Today was no different, however, he had Nashi this time and he didn't want her to miss out on the fun with the rest of their guild. He placed a hand on top of Nashi's pink head.

"That's true," he said faintly, "but that doesn't mean you don't have to enjoy it. You can hang with Gale or Otoko. You can still have fun."

Nashi shook Natsu's hand off of her head. She flashed him a happy smile.

"But I don't want that. I want to stay with you, no matter what."

Natsu looked out his window with a downcast expression, "You wouldn't enjoy what I do on this day every year, that's why I spend it by myself."

"I don't care. I want to spend the day with you, Natsu. No matter what it is you do, even if we're going to spend the day inside. I don't want to be with the rest of the guild when I can be with you."

"It's always more fun when we're together!"

Natsu's eyes widened a fraction after hearing her last sentence. Memories of the blonde haired Celestial Maiden filled his mind. Natsu stared at the child sitting on his lap as she just smiled at him.

 _Why are you two so alike?_ He asked himself smiling.

"Okay, you can spend the day with me, but only if you take it seriously," he said, waving a finger in front of her face. Nashi's eyes twinkled when her father agreed.

"I promise," she said, sliding off the bed. Natsu followed after her. The two of them quickly ate breakfast and got dressed, ready to start the day.

"So, what exactly do you do every year?" Nashi asked, pulling her backpack over her shoulders. Natsu was putting on his flip-flops.

"You'll see. First, we need to do some shopping," he said standing from his spot. The pink haired duo strolled out of the house and into town. The streets were crowded with people as they all got ready for the flower viewing. Nashi held tightly onto Natsu's hand so she didn't loss him in the crowd. Natsu led Nashi into the market where he searched for different foods. While Natsu was looking at different vegetables, Nashi's eyes wandered until they landed on a colorful bento box. It held a variety of colorful food, and they were organized to look like cherry blossom flowers. Natsu saw what Nashi was staring at and smirked.

After the two finished their shopping, Natsu led Nashi back to his house. On the way, they ran into the Connell family. Alzack waved at the dragon slayer as he held Billy on his shoulders.

"Hey Natsu, getting ready for the festival again," he said, eyeing Natsu's bag of food.

"Yep, we're heading back to my place now."

"Do you want us to take Nashi to the picnic so you can have some time to yourself," asked Bisca, pointing at the little girl who was now speaking to Asuka. Natsu shook his head no, "She'll be fine with me."

The older couple was taken aback by the pink haired man. Since Lucy's disappearance, he had not come to one guild picnic and he had never let anyone tag along with him. To see him allowing a girl he barely knew accompanying him warmed their hearts. Maybe he would finally start going back to normal.

The Connell's told Natsu and Nashi goodbye as they made their way to the guild picnic. The father and daughter continued their trek back to Natsu's house, talking and laughing amongst themselves. When they got home, Natsu asked Nashi if she could help him prepare dinner.

"I didn't know you could cook Natsu. I always saw you as the kind of person who mooches off of other people," Nashi joked, earning a blush from her father.

"Yeah well, I don't normally make dinner, I usually just eat at the guild. However, I always make something to take with me on the Hanami Festival."

"So we're going somewhere?" Nashi deduced. Natsu nodded and Nashi let out a sigh of relief. She was secretly glad they weren't spending the whole day indoors. The two spent the rest of the afternoon preparing and cooking. Natsu would not tell Nashi what they were making which frustrated Nashi to no extent. Natsu eventually had Nashi leave the kitchen so he could add the finishing touches, by then it was almost sundown.

Nashi turned her attention away from Igneel and to her father who was leaving the kitchen with a picnic basket and a blanket.

"You ready, little girl?" he asked. Nashi smiled, clutching her dragon close to her dress.

"You bet. I'm all fired up!"

"Hey, that's my line," he griped playfully.

"Well now it's mine," Nashi giggled. Natsu shook his head and the two walked to the front door.

After closing it, Natsu led Nashi in the direction of the forest. The two walked at a gingerly pace down a small dirt path. Leaves scattered around them. A cool spring breeze blew as they walked side by side.

"Hey Natsu," Nashi asked. Natsu hummed in response, urging her to continue, "How come Happy didn't come."

"He understands that I want some alone time on this day, so he's hanging out with his girlfriend," he said.

"So, why did you let me come? If you don't even let Lisanna or even Happy come, why would you bring a little kid like me?" Natsu glanced at the child who was now kicking around a small pebble.

"I'm not sure," he answered, looking up at the treetops above the path, "This day is special to Lucy and I, and I just feel that you should be here," his eyes fell back on Nashi, "I think Lucy would want you here." Nashi smiled at him in embarrassment as the two of them continued through the woods.

Something small landed on Nashi's head while they were walking. She lifted a hand to grab it and pulled it in front of her. In the palm of her hand was a small pink petal. Nashi glanced up at her surroundings and dropped her jaw in awe.

Before them were hundreds of sakura trees. Pink petals fell to the ground gracefully, adding to the scene's beauty. Natsu continued to walk through the trees with Nashi running up close behind.

"We're almost there," he said softly, pointing out. Nashi followed his finger with her eyes. Her father was pointing at a single sakura, standing in the middle of a small clearing.

"What's special about it?" Nashi asked, hoping not to offend her father.

"Look a little closer look," he said, increasing his pace toward the tree. When they were a few yards away from the tree, Nashi could see why it held importance to the dragon slayer. On the trunk of the tree was carved.

 _Hanami Festival X784_

 _To Lucy_

 _From Natsu_

Nashi placed a hand over the carving and brushed on it delicately. Natsu paid no mind to her as he laid out the blanket. When Nashi turned around, Natsu was siting on the blanket with a bunch of dishes they had prepared earlier laying out.

"Well, are you hungry?" he asked happily. Nashi skipped over to the blanket and plopped onto it. Natsu handed her a small box, which she opened merrily. When the box was opened, Nashi let out a gasp.

It was a bento box that reminded Nashi of the one in the super market, however, it had it's own touches like a rice ball that looked like Happy's face and the Fairy Tail guild crest.

"Thank you Natsu!" Nashi cheered, smiling happily at her father. Natsu smiled softly in response as he got his own food. The two ate their food quietly under the tree, enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Natsu, can you tell me why this tree is important to you and Lucy"?" Natsu put his food down beside him and let a small sigh fly from his lips.

"On Lucy's first Hanami Festival, she got sick," he said glancing at Nashi, "She really wanted to go. She had been talking about it non stop, and it hurt to see her so unhappy."

The pink haired man glanced up at the sakura tree, a petal landing in his hair, "While at the guild picnic, I got the idea, "If I can't bring Lucy to the trees, than I would bring the trees to Lucy." Natsu placed his palm against the bark of the tree. "I dug up this very tree and sent it on a boat to Lucy's house. The next day, she was so happy, you should have seen her Nashi," he glanced at the child beside him. There was a knowing smile on her face as she listened to him talk about her mother. She took notice of his smile as he spoke of the Celestial Spirit mage.

"You really love her, don't you?" said Nashi softly. Natsu stopped mid sentence to ponder Nashi's comment. The two stared at each other for what felt like hours. Eventually, Natsu's eyes traveled up to the sky above them, a blissful smile on his face.

"I do."

The two of them didn't say a word after that. The rest of the evening was spent playing hide and seek or tag. It had been years since Natsu had felt so young, it was almost as if Lucy had never left. Nashi had somehow revived his old behavior and he couldn't be happier.

It was getting darker outside and Natsu and Nashi had collapsed beside "Lucy's Tree" after a vigorous game of tag. Natsu glanced at the child and noticed her drooping eyes. He sat up and helped the child up as well.

"Wait just a few more seconds Nashi," he whispered. Nashi nodded and forced her eyes to remain open. Natsu smiled expectantly up at the tree's while Nashi's eyes fell on her lap.

Suddenly, the area surrounding them began to increase in light. At first Nashi believed it to be Natsu's doing, however, the lights from around her seemed to be different colors compared to her father's flames. Finding the strength to raise her head, Nashi looked up as her breath got caught in her throat.

All the sakura trees in the region were alight in a rainbow display. Petals of blue, green, yellow, and more fell around Natsu and Nashi. Nashi couldn't take her eyes off of the miracle in front of her. Natsu wrapped a firm arm around her shoulders and drew her closer to him. He watched as Nashi's brown eyes shined with unspeakable joy.

"Natsu," she spoke softly, "thank you."

The dragon slayer did not respond as "Lucy's Tree" showered the father and daughter with the rainbow petals.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Are you all ready for this, because I sure as heck am not, but you all have been asking for this. I hope you like it.**

Gray was sitting at one of the tables in the guildhall. Yesterday was the Hanami Festival, and just like every year, Natsu was not there, however, he also noticed that Nashi wasn't there either. He figured she was with Natsu, which made a lot of sense because of all the time they were spending together. Gray clasped his hands together and leaned on the table top, deep in thought.

 _So Nashi is Natsu's daughter,_ he thought, _what are the odds?_

Since making that connection, one other question had been plaguing the Ice mage's mind. Who was her mother?

 _Could it be Lucy? Nashi is eight years old and Lucy left nine years ago, so it's possible. Could that be why she left all those years ago?_

The gears in Gray's mind continued to move as a familiar white haired Take-Over mage strolled over to him. Gray didn't glance at her when she was standing next to him.

"Hey Gray, have you seen Nashi?" she asked.

"No," he said, shooting her a curious glance, "why?"

Lisanna placed her hands on her hips, "I didn't see her at the picnic yesterday and neither has anyone else. Someone should have been watching her." Gray unclasped his hands and repositioned himself in front of Lisanna.

"Did it occur to you that she was with Natsu, like she was supposed to?" His comment gained the attention of a few guild members. Erza, Wendy, Juvia, and even Gajeel approached the table, awaiting Lisanna's answer. A nervous chuckle came from the woman's lips.

"That's impossible Gray, why would Natsu bring Nashi with him during the Hanami Festival, he won't even bring me and I'm his girlfriend."

"You never know Lisanna," said Erza, taking a bite from her scrumptious strawberry shortcake, "those two have gotten extremely close these last few days."

"Well, that doesn't mean anything," said Lisanna abruptly, "She's just a child, and when we find her mother, we'll never see her again." The Iron Dragon Slayer's "Gihi" startled the group.

"Sounds like someone is jealous," he said, folding his arms across his chest. Lisanna made a sputtering sound.

"That's ridiculous Gajeel. Why would I be jealous of-" Lisanna's sentence was interrupted when the guild doors were kicked open. The group's eyes fell on Nashi who was sitting proudly on Natsu's shoulders. Gray watched out of the corner of his eyes as a furious blush appeared on Lisanna's face.

"Hello Minna!" the two cheered as they strolled into the guildhall. Natsu smiled as he lifted the child off of his shoulders and onto one of the bar stools. Mirajane placed a small glass of orange juice in front of her that she took with no hesitation. Seeing the girl satisfied, Natsu walked over to his small group of friends who were staring at him with knowing smiles.

"Yo everyone, what are you all staring at?" he asked, hands on his hips. Wendy giggled and placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"We were admiring how cute you and Nashi-san are."

Erza nodded, "You two have such a wonderful relationship. You two are such good friends." Gajeel leaned in closer to Gray and whispered to him, "More like father and daughter." Gray sucked in a breath, trying not to laugh at him.

"So, where was Nashi yesterday Natsu? We didn't see her at the picnic yesterday?" asked Wendy.

"Me and Nashi headed over to my special place." He said. Many of them were astounded by his answer. This was certainly a first. He received positive feedback from all of them, well, almost all of them.

"You took her with you?" Lisanna growled slightly. The group was shocked by her change from her regular attitude. Natsu raised a brow in confusion.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? I'm supposed to watch over her."

"And you couldn't have Gray, or Erza, heck even Gajeel could have watched over her," she said, throwing a hand toward the Iron Dragon Slayer. The rest of the group backed away from the couple, not liking where this was going. Nashi and Mira watched from the bar, both not liking the display one bit either.

"What are you trying to imply Lisanna?" he asked, feeling anger grow inside him. Him and Lisanna had never had a fight like this before.

"What is so special about Nashi that you would take her with you? What makes her more important than me in every aspect? Since she came here, all of your attention has been on her, so what is it Natsu, what makes her so precious to you?" she raised her voice. All the guild was watching them at this point.

"Does she make you feel younger," she asked, jabbing a finger into Natsu's chest. He didn't like this side of her. He had never seen her so angry.

"Lisanna-" he started, but was stopped by another jab in the chest.

"Is it because she is similar to you and I'm not?"

"Lisanna-" another jab.

"Or is it because she looks like LUCY?"

The guild was enveloped in silence. All eyes fell on the dragon slayer. Nashi watched helplessly as her father and his girlfriend fought. She hated every second of it. Natsu's eyes were filled with terrible pain and Lisanna could tell she hit the jackpot.

"Let her go Natsu," Lisanna said firmly, "She's gone. You need to get over her and move on." Natsu's bangs were covering his eyes while Lisanna was getting her point across. Then he lifted his head. All in the room were surprised to see the fury within his black irises.

"What do you know about moving on?" he said angrily. Lisanna backed away from him in shock, "If you know so much, then why don't you dump me and move on?!" he yelled. Nashi hopped off of her stool and inched closer to the raging couple.

"Tell me Lisanna, if you want a family so much then why are you still wasting your time with me," he said pointing a thumb to him, "Nine years Lisanna. NINE YEARS and have I showed any more commitment to this relationship then since we started? NO!"

"Well if you would just learn to let go of your partner, then we could have been happily settled down by now!" she shot back. Nashi trembled as she watched Natsu and Lisanna fight each other with such hatred. She didn't want to see her father filled with malice, and she didn't want that to be Lisanna's fate either.

"Stop it," she whispered, clenching her tiny fist. The couple could not hear her over their raging voices.

"You're just jealous Lisanna!" Natsu yelled.

"Please stop," Nashi whimpered, getting more and more scared of the people in front of her. A hot sensation began to fill her body. It was different from the last few times. It felt like it was going to spread all over her body. "Please stop Natsu. Lisanna."

"I'm jealous?!" Lisanna yelled, tears appearing in her eyes, "Tell me Natsu! Why would I have a reason to be jealous!"

"Because I love Lucy and not you!"

A look of disgust and hurt spread across Lisanna's features and even Natsu's, he hadn't meant to say that last part out loud. Feeling the need to release her pain, Lisanna raised one of her hands, ready to smack Natsu in the face.

" _ **STOP IT!**_ " Natsu and Lisanna were blasted back by a large wave of heat. Everyone in the guild took cover as the heat wave spread through the room. Gajeel pulled Levy and Gale into his chest to protect them. Gray had flipped over his table to shield him, Wendy, and Erza from the blast. Natsu regained himself and turned to the source of the heat wave, only to be shocked beyond all comprehension.

Nashi was standing in the center of the guild as fire surrounded her entire body. The little girl was still screaming, tears of sadness cascading down her pale cheeks. All the guild members watched in shock as the girl continued to scream. They noticed a golden glow emanating from one of Nashi's backpack pockets.

Nashi's screaming suddenly stopped, along with the flames radiating from her. The girl's eyes closed slowly as she struggled to stay standing. The light in her backpack increased as she began to fall. Natsu was about to rush up and catch her when the light grew largely for a split second then vanished just as quickly. In it's place stood an orange haired man with glasses and a fancy coat. He wasted no time catching the small child in his arms and inspecting the girl.

"Nashi! Can you hear me? Answer me!" The man lifted his head up, only to be met with the shocked and bewildered eyes of the wizards in the room. Natsu's lip trembled as he stared at the man holding Nashi.

"L-Loke?"

 **FAIRY TAIL**

The master's office was filled with expectant mages. The master had just returned from his trip to Era with some new documents that might prove useful in finding Nashi's mother, when he had learned of Nashi's current status. The group of mages sat in Makarovs office, waiting for Porlyusica to finish her examination of the girl. The mages waiting were Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna, and lastly Loke. Loke was a shocker for all of them.

Natsu was glaring at the lion spirit, trying to grasp why he was there. He belonged to Lucy, why was he with Nashi? Did that mean Lucy was dead and someone Nashi knew now had her keys. Thoughts like this flew around Natsu's brain like flocks of birds.

Everyone was startled when Porlyusica opened the office door. Natsu shot up from his seat, anxious to know how Nashi was doing.

"How is she?" the master asked before Natsu had the chance. Porlyusica let an angry sigh fly from her lips.

"This, may be difficult to explain," she said, frustrated. Makarov nodded, allowing her to speak. The elderly woman placed her hands behind her back.

"As we all know, humans are born with magic within them, and they can develop it in their own way," everyone in the room nodded in unison before she continued, "Well, Nashi is a different case."

"What do you mean a different case?" Wendy asked timidly.

"Nashi was already born with a specific type of magic, a very rare and powerful one at that. It would take me hours to figure out what it is. " Loke pinched the sides of his nose.

"But why did she collapse like that?" he asked. The old woman glared at him.

"The child does not know how to use such a powerful form of magic. For years, it has built up inside of her body, going unused. Mages have a tendency to release loads of magic power when they have negative emotions such as sadness, fright, or rage. Seeing Natsu and Lisanna fighting scared her and she released a small portion of her power. The power she released took its toll on her body and she collapsed."

All the mages thought back to how scared Nashi looked before this happened. Natsu and even Lisanna began to feel guilty for putting such a young child through that.

"You said it only took a small toll on her body," said Erza, shaking off her grief, "so that wasn't even the extent of it?"

Porlyusica shook her head, "Nashi only barely tapped into it when she was frightened. If she were to release too much," Porlyusica paused, her red eyes holding a sad expression in them, "It would have killed her."

Everyone's eyes widened at the revelation. To think, if she had gone too far, she might not be with them anymore. Natsu clenched his fist in anger.

"She is fine now. She will awake in a few minutes." Said Porlyusica. She was about to take her leave when Mirajane stopped her.

"Is there anyway to make sure this doesn't happen again." The medicine woman thought about it for a moment.

"I suppose if I could pin point the magic's origin, all she would have to do is learn it like a regular mage. If she doesn't learn how to control it, it could prove fatal to her."

Makarov nodded to his friend in understanding before allowing her to leave. Now that Nashi's situation was under control, all eyes in the room fell on the lion spirit in the corner of the room. Natsu stomped over to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Why are you here," he growled. Loke did not let it faze him.

"I came to help Nashi. I could sense the holder of my key was in danger, so I summoned myself," he answered simply. Natsu shoved him forcefully against the wall, ignoring his nakama's protests.

"Why does Nashi have your key?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Because Lucy gave them to her." He didn't know if it was the best thing to say, but he was tired of keeping it to himself. Natsu's eyes wavered slightly.

"Why would Nashi have Lucy's keys? They have never met before." The group murmured in agreement, all but Gray.

"Are you all serious?" he asked in a low voice. Everyone looked at the Ice Maker mage. Loke watched him knowingly.

 _He must have figured it out._

"Are you all stupid?" he asked, strolling to the middle of the room. Some of the group protested against his claims, however the master silenced them.

"What do you mean Gray?" he asked, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Nine years ago, Lucy left without an explanation. Now, an eight year old girl appears at our doorstep, saying her mother was kidnapped and she has Lucy's Gate keys." He said, spinning around in a circle.

"What are you trying to say Gray-sama," Juvia asked, already having a clue as to what he was implying. Gray froze in front of Makarov, his eyes full of determination.

"Nashi's name is Nashi Heartfilia, isn't it."

The room grew deathly quiet, all eyes on their master. Makarov put his hands together and closed his eyes.

"Yes Gray. Nashi's mother is Lucy Heartfilia."

Nobody in the room spoke. All of them were trying to understand what was happening. It suddenly all made sense. She left because she was pregnant. How could none of them see it?

Loke felt Natsu's grip loosen. He understood why. Natsu's eyes held nothing but pure trauma. Gray faced the pink haired man, who was looking at him unbelieving.

"But then," he said quietly, not sure he really wanted to know, "Who's the father?"

Gray sweated nervously, building the courage to answer. _It was now or never._

"You."

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Until next time! You're welcome for the cliffhanger. MWAH HAHA!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Am I evil or what, forcing you all to wait for the next chapter, and just when Natsu discovered he was a father. Well, wait no longer my friends.**

"You."

Nobody in the room could find the strength to move, or even breath. None of them had been expecting that kind of reveal. Loke, Makarov, and Gray watched as the other members in the room absorbed this new fact.

"We really are stupid," Gajeel muttered. The room suddenly burst with sound. All of them ran up to the master's desk, yelling at him angrily.

"You knew this whole time?" cried Mirajane. She couldn't believe her own guild master hadn't told her why one of her closest friends left the guild, and had a child with one of her brother figures.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Erza growled, lifting a sword up to her master.

Makarov sighed, "It was not my information to share. If Lucy wanted you to know about her pregnancy she would have told you herself."

"Then why didn't she?" Lisanna begged. This changed absolutely everything for her. She couldn't think straight. Makarov held a hand up to silence the angry mages.

"What happened five days prior to you all finding out she left?" The group of mages pondered for a moment, trying to remember the day that happened nine years ago. Wendy's brown eyes widened as they landed on the master.

"Natsu-san and Lisanna-san started dating," she trembled. A few gasps escaped the female mages in the room.

"Lucy loved Natsu and she wanted him to be happy," said Makarov, glancing at said boy whose eyes were covered by his pink locks, "Since Natsu agreed to date Lisanna, she believed that Lisanna would make him happier, so she left to keep him from being tied down by her." The group murmured amongst themselves, they didn't agree with her methods, but they understood why she did it. If Lucy had been honest with them, Natsu would have dumped Lisanna to help her raise the child, but Lucy didn't want that. Lucy always cared about her friends more than herself. If she wanted Natsu to be happy, this is what she would have done.

The group jumped when they heard a sharp gasp. The startled eyes fell on Juvia who was holding her hands over her mouth, tears threatening to fall from her blue eyes. The girl was shaking fiercely.

"B-But, if all of this is true, t-then the person that was captured, the one p-probably being t-tortured as we speak, is LUCY-SAN!" No one in the room had realized that until now. Nashi was here to save her mother, which meant that it was Lucy, their friend, who had been taken. Mira fell on her knees, sobbing loudly. Gray did what he could to comfort Juvia. He could see Natsu's fist trembling from where he stood. Now that he thought about it, Natsu hadn't spoken since he found out he was Nashi's father. He couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind.

"Now that you all know about Lucy's predicament," the master spoke in all seriousness, "I expect this to be everyone's top priority. One of our nakama needs us, and we will save her." All in the room nodded in understanding and determination.

They would get her back for sure.

"Now if you don't mind, " he spoke softly, "I would like to speak to Natsu alone." Wendy helped Mira off the ground and they all walked out of the master's office. Lisanna and Happy gave Natsu one final glance before following their friends.

Now all that was left was Makarov at his desk and Natsu in the corner. The old master waited a few moments before deciding to speak. He could not even comprehend what was going on in his child's mind now. He must have felt astonished, broken, betrayed.

The old man let out a sigh, "You haven't say a word, are you okay?" he asked. Natsu's lower lip trembled with anger.

"S-So, it's true. Nashi is mine?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. The master said nothing, letting the silence be his reply.

"She had no right to keep this from me," he seethed. A vein appeared on Natsu's fist as he clenched it harder.

"Natsu, try to see this from her perspective," said Makarov, "She was just doing what she thought was best-"

" **SHE HAD NO RIGHT**!" Natsu slammed his fist against the wall beside him, causing a deep hole. Makarov did nothing to stop him. Natsu was furious at her, and Makarov had to admit he would be too if he was in Natsu's position. Makarov could see Natsu's normally black eyes flash jade green.

"I would have helped her!" he said, putting a palm on his chest, "Even if it wasn't mine, I would have helped her raise Nashi! I would have been there for her anyway!" All Makarov could see was pain in Natsu's eyes.

"HOW COULD SHE LEAVE FOR SUCH A STUPID REASON?" Flames licked the sides of Natsu's body, "ALL THIS TIME IT WAS BECAUSE OF MY CHILD! You said she was doing it out an act of love, THAT WAS AN ACT OF SELFISHNESS! B-BECAUSE OF Her, I-I missed e-everything!"

Makarov was surprised when Natsu fell on his knees and tears built up in his eyes. Natsu banged his fist against the wood floorboards.

"Her first words, Her first steps, Her first day of school. I missed everything," his voice started to break. Natsu's hot tears fell onto the floor. Makarov watched him carefully through the whole thing.

"All Nashi wanted was the love of her father, to know he loved her. When we first met, I didn't even treat her like a human being! SHE'S GOING TO HATE ME WHEN SHE FINDS OUT!" Natsu was so busy screaming and crying to see the tender smile on his master's face. His sharp ears barely caught the master's next sentence.

"She already knows." Natsu's head shot up and he looked at the master. Makarov hopped out of his chair and walked to Natsu's side. Putting his hands on his shoulder's firmly, Makarov gave Natsu a warm smile.

"Nashi has known the whole time, and in the few days she had been here, not once has she shown any hate towards you," he wiped away a tear traveling down his child's cheek, "Natsu, Nashi loves you. She has since she met you. She could never hate you."

"It doesn't matter if you missed her whole life, what matters now is if you intend to be involved in it. When we find Lucy, Nashi will leave and you will never see her again, or, you can be the stubborn child you are and stick by her side until the end," Makarov released Natsu and walked to the exit of his office. He opened the door so Natsu could leave, "The choice is yours."

Natsu slowly rose from his position and roamed over to the door. Makarov closed it slowly behind him. Natsu glanced at the infirmary door, thinking about his next actions. He debated going in and confronting Nashi, but he couldn't find the strength to move.

"Natsu?" said a soft voice behind him. Natsu's dark eyes met with light blue ones. Lisanna was clutching her hands in front of her, her eyes were full of sadness. Natsu eyed her in confusion.

"Can I speak to you, in private please," she said, turning in the direction of the back of the hallway. Natsu followed her as she walked to the balcony at the back of the guild. She turned around and faced him when they arrived. Natsu had a feeling about what she wanted to speak about. She was probably infuriated about the whole situation and was going to take her anger out on him. Natsu prepared himself for the worst.

"Lisanna-"

"I'm so sorry Natsu," she said, throwing her hands over her eyes. Her outburst startled the dragon slayer.

"What?" he asked flustered. Sobs racked the poor girl in front of him.

"You were right, I'm jealous! I'm jealous of Lucy! I always have been." Lisanna removed her hands from her eyes, revealing the crystal tears falling from them. Natsu rushed to her side and held her to him, trying to provide some form of comfort. Lisanna tried to speak through her tears.

"I have always been jealous of her, because she seemed more important to you than me. When Nashi came, the hatred toward her only grew. I don't like hating people Natsu," she howled. Natsu said nothing as he let her finish her weeping. After a few moments, Lisanna pulled away, looking down at the guild members hanging around the pool area.

"Since we were young," she started, "I have held feelings for you. When Lucy came, I thought she would steal you away from me, so I confessed to you. When Lucy left, I thought everything could go back to the way it was when we were kids, but you changed. You weren't the same boy I once knew. To see Nashi revive that old you, it brought back my inner hate towards Lucy, because that was what you were like when she was still here."

Natsu reached out for the girl, but she flinched away. A small giggle escaped her mouth that confused the pink haired man.

"It's funny really. I always thought we would be together, that nothing would change between us or inside the guild. It's funny to think I was wrong. Things change, Edolas is proof of that. You met new people while I was gone too." Natsu thought back to how Lisanna had been assumed "dead" for two years when she was alive and kicking in Edolas. She was right; Lisanna had never expected being taken from her home to another dimension or new members joining while she was gone. Lisanna inched closer to Natsu and cupped his check with her hand, a sad smile on her face.

"There is an old saying, "If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours." Lucy let you go Natsu, because she thought you would be happier with me. In reality, I should have let you go, but I've held onto you all these years, making you unhappy," a stray tear fell from her eye, "Now, I think it's time I let you go."

Natsu cupped his hand over hers. It must have taken her a lot of courage to say these things to him. Natsu pulled his childhood friend into his arms and held her tightly. He could feel her tears sinking into his overcoat. The two enjoyed each other's silence a bit longer. Lisanna pulled out of Natsu's arms and wiped away a couple tears.

"So now what?" he asked. Lisanna laughed at him. Seeing his girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend, laughing so happily caused him to join in. It was sad, but this was probably the happiest he has seen her in a long time. Lisanna stilled her laugh and smiled at the man before her.

"We continue being friends," she said with no hesitation. Natsu smiled in response.

"I'd like that."

Lisanna sighed loudly, clapping her arms against her sides.

"Now, I don't know about you, but there is a little girl in the infirmary who really needs her father." Natsu nodded, understandingly. The two friends walked away from the balcony, feeling a huge weight being taken off their shoulders. They went their separate ways, Natsu to the infirmary and Lisanna down stairs.

Mira stood at the bottom step, holding her arms out to her little sister. Lisanna fell into her sister's chest, allowing what little tears she had left fall from her eyes. Mira whispered comforting words to her as she stroked her white hair.

"For the first time in years," she whispered, "I feel truly happy, Mira-nee."

Mirajane smiled, looking up at the second floor where a long awaited reunion was about to take place.

Natsu stared hardly at the door nob, trying to find the courage to turn it. He began to wonder how she would respond. Would she be happy, sad angry? There was only one way to surely know. Not wasting another second, Natsu grasped the doorknob and turned it.

He cracked the door open slowly. At the end of the infirmary, he could see Nashi, sitting up in one of the beds, happily playing with Igneel. It was as if she hadn't passed out a few hours ago. Natsu slowly walked toward Nashi's bedside. His creaking footsteps caught Nashi's attention and she turned to the one responsible. A fanged smile spread across her features.

"Hi Natsu!" she cheered happily. Natsu gave her an uneasy smile. It was weird seeing her now that he knew exactly who she was. Nashi held up her plushy.

"Look what Auntie Mira got for me! She said she stopped by your house so-" Natsu listened as his daughter continued to speak.

Daughter.

He had a daughter.

And it was Nashi.

An overpowering sense of pride began to fill up Natsu's heart. Nashi was one of the kindest, smartest, and overall greatest souls he had ever met, and he just found out that she was his daughter; his own flesh and blood.

How did he ever get so lucky?

As Nashi continued to speak, she hadn't seen the sorrowful atmosphere surrounding her father. She looked over at him happily, only for her smile to drop after seeing how distant his eyes were. She placed a small hand on top of Natsu's.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Natsu said nothing as he grasped Nashi's delicate hand in his own. He rubbed it with his thumb absentmindedly. Nashi was beginning to worry, when he mumbled something, but even her sharp ears couldn't make it out.

"Can you repeat that Natsu?" The dragon slayers lids fell slightly.

"Why don't you hate me?" he whispered. Nashi blinked a couple times, puzzled by his sudden question.

"How can you still smile at me, even after everything."

"Natsu, I don't understand?" she said faintly. The dragon slayer's eyes met those of the small child. Her brown eyes looked so beautiful.

 _Just like your mother's._

"How can you still love me as your father?"

Nashi's eyes widened more than she believed were physically possible. Her mind was jumbled up and going haywire. She couldn't comprehend what Natsu just said.

 _How does he know?!_

"I missed out on your entire childhood," he continued, ignoring Nashi's stilled reaction to him being her father, "and yet, you still laugh, you still smile, you still love. How can you not hold any hate towards me?" he asked desperately. The two sat in silence, staring into each other. Nashi was still trying to wrap her head around this. She didn't know how to handle it, she wanted to laugh and cry all at once. However, she decided to answer her father's question in order to hold back the inevitable tears that were to come.

"I never hated you," she started, her eyes landing on their joined hands, "Not even before I found out."

"But why?" asked Natsu, holding her hand up closer to his eyes so she couldn't avoid them. Nashi blinked back the water that was building up in her brown irises.

"Mommy told me, that if you did know about me, that if I wasn't kept a secret, that you would have loved me. That was all I needed," her eyes bore into Natsu's, "To know that you would have loved me, it didn't bother me that you had missed out, because all I ever wanted was your love, no matter when you gave it to me."

Tears were building up in Nashi's eyes and already rolling down Natsu's. The feelings she had been keeping to herself had finally been made known, and it felt good to let him know the truth. Natsu gripped the child's hand tighter.

"Nashi," he spoke, resolve firm in his voice, " I swear on my life, I will save Lucy, and after I do, I will never let you go. We will be the happy family we didn't get the chance to be from the beginning. This I promise you."

The crystal liquid tumbled down Nashi's flushed cheeks with ease. The small child sniffled and trembled as her father smiled at her.

"D-Daddy?" she quivered. Hearing her say that word knocked away all of Natsu's restraint as he pulled his child into his arms. Nashi's small arms wrapped firmly around her father's neck as she cried and wailed into his scarf. Neither of them cared anymore. They just wanted to bask in each other's love, because now they were finally complete.

They were truly reunited.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

The white haired man on the balcony rubbed his temple in frustration, his office door being knocked upon vigorously. He had too much on his mind to be disturbed at the moment. His greatest creation was almost complete, and the one, teensy, tiny thing needed to activate it was still missing. The repetitive knocking on his oak doors grew louder with each bang.

" _ **ENTER!**_ " he finally yelled. He couldn't take it anymore. An armored woman sped into the room and to the side of her master. Under her helmet, sweat could be seen.

"I'm sorry to disturb you master, but I have news for you."

"I figured as much," he said rolling his eyes.

"We have detected a small amount of celestial magic in the Magnolia region," she said nervously.

"What makes you think that this one shred of magic could be-" he stopped, eyes widening.

Magnolia.

That's where Fairy Tail was. It could very well be possible, but how…

The girl.

How could he be so stupid? During the whole situation, Shinzō had forgotten about Lucy's daughter, who was also the daughter of Salamander. A wicked smile spread across his features. The solider let out a sigh of relief, knowing he was satisfied with this news.

"Send Shade and the twins to fetch the keys," he said, waving the guard away. She was about to leave when a thought crossed her mind.

"What about the person in possession of the keys." Shinzō turned to her, a disturbing grin on his pale face.

"Bring her here."

 **I was crying a bit while writing this. I hope you all appreciate the effort put forth into this chapter. Until next time, which might be a while.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry my lovelies, I have so much to worry about in school and it's only been two days, but I will not rest until I have completed this story! Hope you like this update, I feel a bit rusty though for being so behind.**

Nashi laid on the soft surface of her father's bed. They got home very late last night after celebrating with the guild about Natsu being a father, and Natsu and Nashi decided to spend the night in Natsu's room. Nashi smiled happily, her eyes still lightly closed. She felt so free and weightless, now that she truly had her father in her life now.

Suddenly, a large weight overpowered Nashi and pressed up against her entire body. Feeling the side of the object, Nashi began to freak out. Her father's entire body was lying on top of hers, making it harder to breath. She frantically began swatting the side of his body, her muffled screams ringing through the small room. When she felt her father's chest rumble with laughter, she knew he was awake. He had been doing small things such as this since the discovery, and Nashi loved every second of this treatment

Natsu rolled off his daughter, continuing his boisterous laughter. Nashi hopped up and jumped onto her father.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, "you're not the only one who can play at that game." Nashi didn't waste another second attacking her father with tickles.

"N-No, No stop!" he yelled, trying to pry her off of him. It really wasn't that extreme, but he wanted her to feel a sense of accomplishment. They laughed so loudly that the blue exceed sleeping beside him. He rubbed his tired eyes in frustration.

"Can you two keep it down you two," he asked woozily. Natsu finally pushed Nashi off of him and pinned the child under his firm grip.

"How can we Haps, we're having too much fun!" Nashi blushed, knowing her father was enjoying spending time with her. Natsu scooped her up and ran into the kitchen, Nashi screaming like a maniac.

"Daddy! Where are you taking me?" she laughed. Natsu threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"The guild silly, where else?" Since confronting Nashi about being his daughter, Natsu's love for her only grew. She brought this side of him he never knew he had. He had experienced the love of a father from Igneel, but never the love of _being_ a father, and he couldn't get enough of it, and he absolutely loved it when she called him "Daddy".

If this is what it felt like to be a father, he wished he had started a family with Lucy sooner.

"But Daddy, we're not dressed yet."

Natsu froze, right as he was about though cross the front door's threshold. He chuckled in embarrassment.

"Oops." He lowered the small girl off of his shoulder and placed her on the ground, "Go get dressed kiddo." Nashi nodded and grabbed her white dress and salmon cover-up. Natsu, Nashi, and eventually Happy got dressed up and headed to their home away from home. Natsu held Nashi's hand firmly in his, determined not to let go. Happy and Nashi noticed the change in Natsu and they were wondering if they should be concerned. Nashi couldn't take it anymore and decided to find out for herself.

"Natsu, are you okay? You've been acting different." Natsu's eyes held a guilty expression in them that made his daughter feel bad.

"I can't help but hate myself," he whispered, "I could have avoided all of this if I just told Lisanna no all those years ago. But I didn't, and now..." Natsu's thoughts wandered to the now captive Celestial Spirit mage and the child whose life he missed. The pink haired mane felt his daughter's grip tighten.

"I don't blame you. Mommy doesn't blame you. You shouldn't either Daddy," said Nashi, staring up at her father." Natsu smiled at the child whose wisdom was far beyond her years.

"You right. And I'm here now, and I don't intend of losing you gain," he said, revealing his trademark grin.

Feeling the need to release the serious tension between them, Nashi started off to the guild in a sprint.

"Try and catch me!" she yelled, glancing at her father's surprised face, only for a smirk to replace it. At unnatural speed, Natsu caught up to Nashi and picked her up. Nashi screamed as her father ran through Magnolia and to Fairy Tail.

From a safe distance, three cloaked figures hid behind an alleyway. Two of them were very large, the other, small and lean. The larger ones began to bigger loudly with each other. When it grew too loud, the smaller figure jabbed one of the brutes with their elbow.

"What was that for Shade-sama," the large man complained, rubbing his injured side. The woman next to him glared angrily at him and his partner.

"Because of you buffoons, Shinzō is furious and his patience is wearing thin," she whispered loudly, "The last thing I need is for you two incompetent idiots screwing up another mission. Now, do you know the plan?"

The large men nodded, their mission as clear as day. They watched as a nasty smirk appeared on the woman's face.

"Then let's rewrite history."

 **FAIRY TAIL**

"Hold it, Hold it! You knew the whole time?" Gajeel yelled at his wife in the middle of the guild. Many other guild members were surrounding Levy and Gale as well, extremely frustrated with the woman. The other day, everyone in the guild had been informed of Nashi's true heritage, and during a conversation involving it, Levy had proudly revealed that she had known the truth the whole time.

"Well, I didn't know that Nashi was Lucy's daughter, but I did know she was pregnant," she said, combing her fingers through her daughters navy hair. Gale was utterly confused by the whole thing and just decided not to get involved.

"But still, how did you figure it out? It's not manly for a woman of your height to outsmart a real man such as myself" asked Elfman. His wife grabbed him firmly by the ear and dragged him away in a fit of anger.

Levy shrugged her shoulder, "Well, she does have pink hair, and Natsu is the only person I know with pink hair." Some of the group members sputtered. Gray held up a hand, pointing to each of his fingers.

"Sherry, Chelia, Meredy, Ikaruga! They all have pink hair!"

"I said the only person _I_ know," she replied.

"You know who Chelia and Sherry are! Even Wendy had pink hair at one point!" argued Erza angrily. Other group members joined in agreement.

"She also told me the day we met that her mother was an author." All the mouths shut in sync. Each of them eyed each other in embarrassment.

"That explains why you didn't know sooner. You all should really read more, it could be life changing for you," Levy pouted, disappointed in her family. Honestly, how hard is it for one of them to pick up a book every once in a while. A pink haired dragon slayer bursting through the guild doors interrupted the little squabble, his daughter on his back and his exceed close behind. Everyone smiled at the small family. None of them had quite been expecting Nashi's true history, but now that they saw it, it was clear that it was true. Natsu swung the small child off his shoulder and placed her beside Gale on the bench. Gale pulled away from her mother excitedly and turned to her new friend.

"So you're actually Uncle Salamander's daughter?" she asked hopefully. Nashi blushed in embarrassment, but nodded. Gale shrieked happily, startling everyone in the room. She yanked Nashi into a tight hug and started rocking her back in forth.

"My daddy's a Dragon Slayer, you're daddy's a dragon slayer, that means we're practically cousin's Nashi-Chan!" In the back, Gajeel and Natsu made sputtering noises while Levy giggled.

"In a way, I guess you're right Gale."

Gajeel made a gagging sound, "Like I'd want to be related to Salamander."

"And why would I want to be related to this Metal Muncher." After being insulted, Gajeel attached Natsu. Pretty soon, Gray got involved starting one of the guilds many daily brawls. Levy, Gale, and Nashi just laughed at their families wild antics.

"Wait a second!" Levy exclaimed happily, "If you use fire magic, than the rare magic inside of you must be Natsu's Dragon Slayer magic!"

"You're right," said Cana as she took a seat by the blunette, "If you have his magic, than he can teach you how to use it properly." This caused a wave of relief to wash over the older women. To keep her from being scared, everyone agreed not to tell Nashi about her condition, but if Natsu could teach it to her, than she would be safe from anything fatal.

Suddenly, Titania's booming voice rang through the entire guild.

"Enough! The Master has something to say!"

The boys reluctantly separated from each other and took their respected seats by their families. All eyes fell on the guild master who was standing on top of the bar counter in all his tiny glory. In his hands were a bunch of scrolls.

"Now, as you all have been informed, it would seem that young Nashi is actually the daughter of Natsu and Lucy, only making her even more of a member of our big family." The whole room erupted into applause and cheering, even Lisanna was clapping for the reunited family. Natsu wrapped an arm around a smiling Nashi, who was so glad to have a home such as Fairy Tail. The excitement ceased when Makarov held up a hand to silence his children.

"However, this changes the situation. Meaning that the person we have been trying to locate is none other than our Celestial Spirit mage, Lucy Heartfilia, and so far, we haven't had much progress in tracking her." The master held up the parchment in his hand.

"After a long trip to Era, I was able to find some documents that might be of some use. Nashi," he said, dark eyes falling on the pink haired girl, "you said Lucy told you that "Scarabs" took her?"

Nashi nodded, recalling the last time she saw her mother. Makarov held a grim expression on his face as he unrolled his piece of paper. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, wondering what their master found.

"Nashi, I fear your mother has been taken by a dark guild." Everyone in the room stiffened. Nashi could see her father tense and clench his fist in anger. Makarov continued.

"After countless searching, I have found reports and rumors of a dark guild called "Scarabs Wings"," he said, turning the parchment toward Nashi. On the paper, was a strange drawing of an insect, "Nashi, did you see this mark on any of the men who took Lucy." Nashi's eyes widened as she examined the picture the master was holding.

"Y-Yes, two of them had that mark on their foreheads." Members of the guild started to murmur anxiously, until Freed spoke up, "If this is a dark guild, how come none of us have heard of it?"

"Yeah, or why it's never been reported in the news?" questioned Bixlow. People around them nodded in agreement, finding it strange that none of them had ever heard that name before.

"Scarab's Wings is classified by the magic council as a "Ghost Guild". Meaning, information about the guild in general has been kept on the down low due to no actual encounters with a guild member. With no solid evidence that this guild is real, the council has kept it a secret to the public."

Natsu slammed his fist on the table, causing Nashi to flinch, "That's ridiculous! If there is some crazy guild out there, even if it's just a legend, the people should know about it!" The others yelled in agreement.

"I agree," said Makarov dejectedly, "but I have no say in the matter. The council is just trying to stop country wide panic." Nobody could argue with him. They still didn't agree, but there was little to nothing they could do. Mira interrupted the silence.

"Does it say how we can find them?" the guilds atmosphere grew worse when Makarov shook his head.

"No, the Scarabs are very elusive. The chances in finding them are very remote. If we had a scent to work with, the Slayers might be able to track them to their hide out."

"Gajeel scoffed, "But what are the chances of that? You said so yourself, members aren't just going to come out of the blue."

Nobody had the chance to respond when the guild doors suddenly exploded. People screamed and tried to take cover from the flying debris. Natsu protected Nashi as the two of them were flung from their seats. Dust filled the room, making it hard to breath. When it was clear enough, all eyes fell on the two individuals at the broken door. The tops of their hoods fell off, revealing their hideous smirks.

They appeared to be twins, however, one had a lip piercing and his right arm had bandages wrapped around him. Nashi's heart stopped when her eyes fell on the insect like tattoo on their foreheads. The one without the piercing spotted the girl and pointed to her.

"There she is! Grab her!" Not wasting another second, the twins pulled out two large Magic guns and started firing at guild members. One of them made a beeline for Nashi. The girl clutched her father's shirt tightly.

"That's them, they're the ones that took Mommy!" once the words left Nashi's mouth, she felt Natsu's body heat increase. The male's eyes fell on the men who were making their way through the mass of mages and to Nashi.

They attacked the guild.

They kidnapped LUCY.

And now, they want to take away his daughter.

"Gray," Natsu spoke darkly, his eyes burning with anger, "take Nashi."

Gray looked at Natsu in confusion, but when he saw the fury inside his onyx irises, he knew this was important. Gray took Nashi from Natsu and ran to the back of the guild, Nashi screaming for her father. Natsu ignored her cries as the twins came closer to him. One of them smirked, aiming his gun at Natsu's head. Before he could take the shot, the fire bursting from Natsu's body threw the two men back.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

"Let me go Uncle Gray! I want to help Daddy!"

"No way kiddo, he doesn't want you in there."

Gray was carrying Nashi through the back halls of the guild on his way to the back door. If these men wanted his niece, he would have to get her as far away from the building as possible. Natsu trusted him to protect her, and he was not going to let her go too easily.

"But I can help!"

"No Nashi, if you accidently use too much magic, you could-" Gray stopped himself from revealing too much information. The pink haired girl stared at him quizzically, wondering what he was going to say. Gray reached the back door and readjusted Nashi. Turning the knob, Gray sprinted into the guilds backyard.

"I wouldn't go any farther if I were you."

Gray froze in place, clutching Nashi closer to him. In front of them stood a cloaked figure, her back facing the bay and cliff behind the guildhall. Gray could tell she was female from her thin legs sticking out of the cloak. Gray set Nashi on the ground, the child also getting a bad vibe from the woman. The mystery woman held out a hand covered by a red glove.

"Why don't you hand that girl over and I'll be on my way."

Gray scowled at her, "I take it those are your lackeys in there trashing our home."

The cloaked woman chuckled, undoing her cloak, "Don't even think about putting me on the same level as those idiots. It's because of them I'm here now."

The dark cloak flew off her shoulders effortlessly. The woman wore a black jumpsuit, aside from her red gloves and a red scarf around her neck. Her hair was a dark brown, almost black. Her eyes were an unnatural silver color.

"If you wont give her to me willingly, then I'll just have to take her, and I do not intend on returning home empty handed." Nashi took a step back, noticing Gray's smirked.

"Sounds good to me, Ice Make Impact!" Gray wasted no time smashing his hands together to summon his magic. Nashi ran behind a nearby tree, not wanting to be caught in this battle. She watched as Gray's magic weapon came crashing down above the woman, however, before it could touch her, the woman smashed her hands together, a dark energy emanating from her hands.

"Shadow Make Scythe!" A large shadow scythe formed itself in her hands. She swung at Gray's attack, slicing it clean in half. Gray and Nashi stared at her in shock as the scythe vanished just as fast as it appeared.

"Ahh, so you must be the Great Gray Fullbuster. For such a famous S Class wizard, you aren't very impressive. You don't stand a change against Slade, the Shadow Mistress," she said, placing a hand over her chest.

"Y-You're a Maker mage?" Gray stuttered, surprised to run into another one of his kind.

"It doesn't matter what I am, what matters is that I'm not leaving without the child and the keys." Nashi shrunk in her spot, knowing exactly what keys she was referring to. Gray growled in the back of his throat.

"If you want my niece, then you'll have to go through me. Ice Make Lance!" he yelled, smashing his hands together. Hundreds of spear like ice pieces hurled themselves toward Slade. She clapped her own hands together then held them in a shielding manner.

"Shadow Make Barricade!" A large shadow wall sprouted from the ground and protected her from the oncoming ice shards. Shade ran away from her creation and to Gray, swinging Kicks at the man. Nashi watched helplessly as her uncle fought back. Shade eventually gained the upper hand, kicking Gray in the jaw, sending him flying back a few feet. As he tried to stand, Shade smirked, clapping her hands together again.

"Shadow Make Consume!"

Nashi and Gray stared wide-eyed as the shadows of the surrounding area dashed to Gray's location and started engulfing him in darkness. Gray struggled to move as they covered his body. Darkness completely overwhelmed him and encased his body. The air began to diminish and Gray struggled breathing. Nashi watched as Gray's form started slowing down until it completely stopped moving.

Once Gray was unconscious, the shadows started to vanish.

"Uncle Gray!" Nashi screamed, making a mad dash toward the raven-haired man. She was stopped when a cold hand gipped her arm firmly.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, trying to fight back. Shade laughed sadistically.

Nashi screamed louder when she saw the shadows slowly consuming her own body, inching up her legs.

"You're mine now girlie."

The darkness pulled Slade and Nashi deeper into its depths, Nashi thrashing around as much as she could. Her head was finally pulled through, her and Slade completely one with the shadows.

Having completely vanished.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Natsu bashed his flaming fist into one of the twins for the hundredth time. It didn't take him very long to defeat them, in fact he did it all on his own. The man groaned loudly, his face all black and misshapen. Natsu firmly gripped the man's shirt collar and lifted him of the ground. Natsu was seething.

"Why are you here?" he demanded. The man smiled wickedly, despite how much his face hurt. His brother on the floor laughed.

"Master needs the Spirit keys, and he said to bring the child that had them." Natsu pulled him closer to his face, his rage evident in his now jade eyes.

"Why does he need the keys? Why does he need Lucy?" The man just laughed. Natsu had enough of him and threw him violently on the floor. Nobody tried to stop him, they were either too injured or understood his pain.

"You won't take her," Natsu growled. The other twin smirked horridly, chuckling darkly.

"Don't you see Salamander," he mocked, using Natsu's other name, "We already have."

All eyes in the room widened when darkness began to leak through the floorboards. They slowly surrounded the twins lying motionless on the floor. They slowly began sinking into the shadows. Mages tried reaching for them, hoping to stop their escape, however they were too late. Once they were enveloped in the shadows, the dark substance completely vanished.

Everyone stared at it unbelieving., all of them thinking the same thing.

Did that just happen?

"That didn't seem to hard," Happy commented when the silence was to intense. Nobody spoke, but felt the exact same way.

"They barely put up a fight," said Evergreen, rubbing the top of her head.

"They said they were after Nashi, but why did they put forth so little effort?" questioned Romeo. Everyone thought about it, finding the issue inded puzzling. They were startled when Carla gasped, her small body shaking.

"Because they were decoys."

Natsu's onyx eyes widened, realizing the truth of her statement. He didn't notice he was sprinting outside until he heard Mira calling out his name. He simply ignored her.

Natsu burst through the back door, not caring about the damage he caused. He prayed that his daughter was out there with Gray, safe from harms way.

His heartbeat stopped when his eyes fell on the Ice mage collapsed on the grassy floor. Natsu rushed to his side. He knelt down beside him and held the back of his friend's head.

"GRAY! Gray answer me!" he called desperately. The raven-haired man's eyelids flinched. A couple seconds later, they fluttered open. Gray looked up at Natsu, guilt evident in his dark blue eyes.

"Natsu… I'm sorry." Gray closed his eyes again, letting sleep over take him. Natsu let staggered breaths fly from his mouth.

He couldn't believe it. It was to terrible for him to conceived. Crystal tears fell onto Gray's chest from above him.

Nashi was gone.

 **I feel like I sort of rushed this chapter, I'm sorry. But hey, at least I gave you something. Sorry for the long over due update.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hallo my peoples! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

The guildhall was deathly silent. Guild members helped anyone who was injured, though, there weren't many. Many people were surrounding the resident Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu held his head in his large hands. He hadn't spoken since he discovered Nashi's kidnapping. He thought it was bad that Lucy was take, but now he felt worse.

He felt like a failure.

Gray walked up to the crestfallen man. He felt awful fro him. He tried putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, only for it to be swatted away by Natsu. Gray's dark eyes landed on the wooden floor below them.

"Natsu I'm sorry. She was more powerful than I thought."

Everyone was shocked when Natsu rose from his seat and threw a flaming fist at the Ice Maker. Juvia rushed to Gray's side.

"Natsu, what was that for?" Erza yelled. Tears sprouted from Natsu's eyes.

"She wasn't more powerful than you!" he yelled at Gray accusingly, "You just underestimated her. You let your guard down, thinking it was an easy win but you lost! You didn't take her seriously, and now N-Nashi's gone." Natsu fell on the floor. Mira and Wendy rushed to his side, trying to comfort him. Onlookers watched in pity. They couldn't even comprehend how he felt. Mira held the boy close to her, rubbing his shoulder tenderly as he whimpered. She glanced at the guild master who was rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"What now Master," she asked softly. The old man did not respond. Happy sat in Wendy's lap, the young woman rubbing his ears as he too cried.

"W-Why do they want Lucy's keys?" he stuttered. Erza folded her armored arms over her chest.

"I don't know, but now we know that that's what they wanted, and if they want to use them…"

"They need a Celestial Spirit wizard to do it," Natsu finished the redheads thought from where he kneeled on the floor.

"Which means Lu-Chan is still alive," said Levy. That piece of news made the group feel a little bit better, but not by much. It didn't change the fact that she was still gone, and now so was her daughter.

"Now it is even more imperative that we find them," Makarov finally spoke. All the people in the room nodded. They just had to find them.

They just had to.

A laugh alarmed all the mages in the room. Everyone followed the sound up to the second floor of the building. Up by the railing was a large blonde haired man with a coat on his shoulders and a scar over his eye. The people gawked at him, finding his attitude strange.

"I can't believe you guys." He chuckled. Natsu stood from his spot, glaring at the blonde haired man.

"What are you laughing about Laxus? This isn't funny," hurt evident on his features. Laxus just continued laughing.

"I can't believe you all are so blind! It's so obvious, even someone as dumb as happy could have thought of it." A soft "Hey!" could be heard. Anger radiated off of Natsu and a few others.

"What the heck are you talking about Laxus?" Gray yelled. Laxus shook his head, finding his family ridiculous.

"Just a few hours ago, you were all complaining about how there was no chance in finding a member of their guild, then POOF, three of them come waltzing up to our door." Some people were starting to catch on.

"We have four dragon slayer in our guild, and now, we have three scents we can track," he concluded.

"But, they vanished," said Lisanna up to the Lightning Dragon Slayer, "We can't track their scents through the floorboards."

"But they walked in through the front door," he said smartly. Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing. He was right.

They could find Nashi.

Wendy cast her head down sadly, "I don't know if my nose is strong enough." A large hand fell on top of her small shoulders. She looked up at the largest Strauss sibling.

"You can do it Wendy! Your nose is just as man as Gajeel's and Natsu's."

"Her nose doesn't have a gender you fool," Evergreen muttered next to him. This earned a few laughs from the guildhall. Natsu stared up at Laxus, a few stray tears gathering in his eyes.

"Thank you Laxus," he said softly.

"You're going soft Natsu," he said smirking, "Don't thank me till you bring Blondie and your kid back safely." Laxus had never really spoken to Nashi, but he could see how much she meant to Natsu, and he would never be the same if they didn't get her back.

Natsu turned to Makarov, his eyes burning with passion, "I'm going to get them back Jii-chan." Gray stood up, his fist clenched so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"I'm coming too. It's my fault she was taken, and I'm going to make that shadow chick pay." Natsu and Makarov didn't argue with him. He would come whether they forced him to stay or not. Natsu looked into the large group of people filling the hall, "Anyone else?"

Erza didn't hesitate standing up and unsheathed her sword, "I will not rest until my friend and niece are safe."

Wendy and Juvia stood close to Erza, not needing to say anything. It was clear that they would help their friend. All eyes in the room fell on a certain Iron Dragon Slayer. The raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. When he realized what they were expecting, he started waving his arms in front of him, hating what they were implying.

"No, NO! You already have two dragon slayers; you don't need-" Gajeel was interrupted by a tug on his shirt. His red eyes met the brown, teary ones of his daughter.

"Daddy, please help Nashi-Chan. I know you can bring her home." Gale's lip trembled as she gazed at her father. Gajeel struggled to resist her adorableness. He eventually caved, letting an irritated sigh fly from his lips.

"Fine, count me in too," he grumbled. The exceeds' joined in as well, ready to lend a hand when needed. All the team members faced their guild master with determination. The old man squinted his aged eyes.

"Bring them home brats."

"We won't fail Jii-Chan," said Natsu. With their mission set, the group of nine ran out of the guild. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy, turned their noses to the sky, taking in the lingering scent of the brutes that took their nakama. Their sweaty scent was unmistakable.

The Dragon Slayers led the team through the streets of Magnolia. The town's citizens watched from the sidelines, seeing the determination in the guild members eyes. They knew they meant business and whoever messed with Fairy Tail, was going to get it one hundred fold.

Natsu ran down the streets as fast as his legs could take him. He paid no mind the nakama behind him; all he could focus on was the child and her mother who were at the end of the trail.

 _I'm coming Lucy and Nashi._

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Lucy leaned back against her cell wall. Something didn't sit right with her. It was about the time that Shinzō would come and interrogate her on the whereabouts of her keys, but he had yet to come, not that she was complaining.

Her body ached and throbbed. Everyday, he would move her blood around inside her, causing her excruciating pain, leaving her body weak and aching. He had been doing it nonstop and she didn't know how much longer she could take it.

But she was determined to stay quiet. If it meant keeping her daughter safe from that monster, than she would do it.

The sound of footprints echoed through the halls, nearing Lucy's cell door.

 _Here it is_ , she thought to herself. The door in front of her unlocked, opening to reveal Shinzō, a deadly smirk on his lips and his hands holding something behind his back. Lucy didn't like to look one bit.

"Well Miss Heartfilia, it would seem that you are in luck, I no longer require information from you," he said. Lucy scoffed at him, trying to act indifferent.

"Decided to give up?"

Shinzō moved the object behind his back in front of Lucy. Her eyes widened with fright at the sight of it. In Shinzō's hand was a lime green backpack, to be precise, Nashi's backpack.

 _How did he get that?!_

"And look," he said, unzipping one of the pockets, "It has a little present inside." Lucy paled at the sight of the ring of gate keys. She abruptly rose from her seat, only to fall back down because of the pain.

"How did you get those?" she demanded. Shinzō tossed the backpack to the side carelessly and shifted to one side of the doorway. Lucy watched as another clump of shadows neared the entrance. Next to Shinzō stood a woman with dark brown hair and a black jumpsuit. Her right fist was grasping something that was blocked by the doorframe. She yanked it into Lucy's view and said woman began to tremble.

"N-Nashi?"

The brown haired woman held in her grasp a terrified little girl, tears running down her cheeks. When she saw her mother, her entire world stopped.

"Mommy!" Nashi wanted to run into the cell and hug her mother like no tomorrow; however, the woman shoved her into the room roughly. Lucy used all her energy to crawl to Nashi's side and cradle her in her arms. Nashi threw her tiny arms around her mother's neck, whimpering into her blue shirt.

"I have you baby, I have you," Lucy whispered, rubbing soothing circles on Nashi's shoulder. Nashi couldn't believe this was happening. She clutched the shirt tightly, her knuckles turning white. She could hear her mothers rapid heartbeat and feel her comforting warmth.

 _It's really her. She's really here._

"Yes, a mother-daughter reunion is always nice," said Shinzō, finding the sight before him boring. He shook the keys happily, "but I have other things to take care of."

Lucy pulled Nashi closer to her body. She might not have her keys, but she was going to die to protect her daughter. Shinzō placed the Gate keys in his coat pocket.

"The Gate is nearly complete. By tonight, history will be rewritten," his gray eyes stared at the family, sending shivers up their spines, "Be prepared Lucy, everything is about to change."

Shinzo turned n his heel and stalked down the hallway. The brown haired woman smirked at the girls before slamming the door and running after her master. Lucy continued to hold Nashi as her tears began to dry. All that could be heard in the dim cell was the sound of water dripping from the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Mommy," Nashi whispered. Lucy looked down at her daughter erplexed, "You told me to protect them, but I couldn't. I'm sorry."

At that point, Lucy didn't even care if Nashi failed, she was just glad to have her daughter back in her arms.

"I don't blame you sweetie. You did your best, and that's all I could ask for," Lucy lifted her daughters chin so that her brown eyes would meet hers, "I'm so proud of you." Nashi gave her mother a sad smile before clinging to her again. Lucy shifted herself so that she was once again up against the wall, her daughter in her lap.

"If anyone should be sorry Nashi, it's me," Lucy said softly. Nashi said nothing as her mother continued. "If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened. You would be safe and we wouldn't be in this miserable place. B-But now," Lucy quivered, tears building up in her eyes, "now, there is no hope. People are going to die, and we have no way out." Lucy hated saying this sort of stuff in front of her daughter, but she couldn't find it in herself to lie to her. Nashi was a smart girl, and she would find out at some point. Lucy felt her daughter shift in her lap. She looked into the doe like eyes of her daughter. They were watery, but she could clearly see the courage held within them.

"But there is hope Mommy." Lucy couldn't understand what her daughter was trying to say. Nashi took one of her mother's hands in her own; the one with the Fairy Tail guild mark.

"Fairy Tail will save us. I know Daddy wont rest until he defeats that evil man. Everything is going to be okay." Lucy had completely forgotten about Natsu and the rest of her nakama, however she didn't know how she felt about it. She knew Nashi wouldn't tell Natsu the truth about her, but something still made her feel on edge about seeing the man again. And even if he did come, what could he do?

"He would save us of course." Lucy was unaware she had voiced her last thought, earning an answer from her daughter, "He'll stop that scary man and we'll all live happily ever after," she spoke with firmness. Lucy's eyes fell on the cold, stone floor of the cellblock.

"Happily ever after's aren't real Nashi," she said sadly, " It's hopeless. Shinzō has won."

"Is that Lucy Heartfilia speaking, or Lucy of Fairy Tail?"

Lucy was startled by her daughter's sudden statement. Nashi Sat up a bit, straitening her back.

"You are still a Fairy tail wizard Mommy, and if there is one thing that Fairy Tail is known for, it's that they never give up. So you can't either Mommy. Daddy will save us. I _know_ he will." Lucy blinked twice at her daughter, a sad smile on her lips.

 _How can you be so strong?_

Lucy pulled her daughter into her chest, rocking the child back in forth. It was utterly hopeless. In a few hours, Shinzō would return and force Lucy to open the Eclipse Gate, then he would change history and billions of people would die. As much as Lucy wanted to believe in a happily ever after, she couldn't. How could she? She lost hers long ago. But Lucy did not say anything as she rocked her pride and joy, for what was most likely the last time. She just wanted this one moment, for all she knew…

History could erase them from existence.


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay people, this is it, Fairy Tail vs. Scarabs Wings. Probably won't be as impressive as their other battles, but hey, I'm not Hiro Mashima. I hope you all like it.**

A small pebble fell of the Cliffside when Wendy's foot touched it. The blue haired girl shimmied closer to the rocky wall. Nobody paid any mind to her misstep. The rescue team had been traveling for a few hours until they came across a large canyon region. They had tracked the twin's scent from within so they began their climb. They walked quietly along the trail, not daring to make a sound. Natsu suddenly came to a halt in the front. He used his hands to signal forward and the team tiptoed toward some larger rocks. Taking cover behind them, they gazed into the canyon.

On the other side was a sight to behold. It looked almost like a temple had been carved into the side of the canyon's surface. Gray columns climbed up the wall. The windows were pitch black, void of life, however, at the front gate stood two soldiers in black and red armor. Natsu stared at the building with longing, his nose twitching.

"Lucy's in there." He was about to climb out of his hiding spot, forgetting about the patrol. Erza grabbed his scarf, pulling back behind the boulders. She clamped a hand over his mouth before he could say anything.

"I know you want to save them, but we can't just rush in there without a plan," she whispered. The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"Without her keys or whip, Lucy-san won't be able to fight. And if Nashi-san tries to fight…" Juvia said softly. She didn't have to continue; everyone knew what was at stake. If Nashi tried to use too much magic, she could die. Erza pulled her hand away from Natsu's mouth as the man relaxed beside her. He nodded in reconciliation.

They needed a plan.

Gajeel gazed at the guards from his position, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I only see two, but there could be more not far into the compound, and I picked up another scent in there."

"Us too," said Wendy, referring to her and Natsu, "It smells like blood in there. A lot of it." Even the non Dragon Slayers could catch a small whiff of the offending odor coming from the building.

"We need to get in there without drawing too much attention," said the Titania, "We need to grab Nashi and Lucy and find Lucy's keys."

"But how Erza-san?" asked Juvia. Everyone sat in silence, trying to put together a plan of action. Happy rubbed his temples in a thinking manner, though it didn't do much. Pantherlily paced back and forth. Gray rubbed the back of his raven head. The group jumped when the blue haired Dragon Slayer snapped her fingers.

"I have an idea." The group leaned in closer to her.

"The last time Lucy-san was captured, Mira-san disguised herself as one of the guards and took us straight to the holding cells," Wendy pointed at the two guards on duty, "There are two guards right there. We can attack them, take their armor, and sneak through the base undetected."

"And, if they see that a group of Fairy tail mages was captured, it will lull them into a false sense of security, making it easier to sneak out," Lily added. Everyone thought it was a good plan. Erza was whispering commands to the group when Carla's gasp startled them. All eyes fell on the white haired cat. Sweat trickled down her forehead as images flashed through her mind.

 _Natsu and Lucy fighting._

 _The Eclipse Gate opening._

 _Nashi screaming as fire surrounded her._

 _Natsu and Lucy clutching something as tears fell from their eyes._

"Carla?"

Carla was pulled out of her premonition by her boyfriend's small paw on her shoulder, "Are you okay Carla?"

The she-cat shook her head, her small frame trembling. Everyone feared what she could have possibly seen.

"What happened?" Gray whispered. Carla put her small arms around herself, eyes on the floor in front of her.

"I don't fully understand it myself," she confessed, " It didn't make much sense."

"Carla, tell us what you saw," Natsu demanded softly. She gazed into Natsu's dark eyes, afraid of how he would respond.

"I saw the Eclipse Gate. That's the first thing I didn't understand." The rest of the group didn't get it either. The Eclipse gate was destroyed years ago, it's remnants weren't even there anymore. Carla continued.

"Then, I saw Natsu and Lucy fighting." All eyes widened at that statement. Why would Lucy fight Natsu, or the other way around. Natsu loved Lucy, and from Nashi had revealed, it sounded like Lucy felt the same, so why would they fight each other. Natsu couldn't wrap his head around it. He would never hurt Lucy. He couldn't.

"Then I saw Nashi," All attention was back on Carla, "She was screaming, and was surrounded by fire. I think, she might have activated her magic."

"B-But if she does that," started Happy. All turned to Natsu who was staring at the ground, his eyes filled with terror.

"We have to get her out of there," he whispered in desperation. Erza put a hand on his shoulder, holding him down. She turned back to the white exceed.

"Was there anything else?"

Carla tried to say the final image, but her voice would not come. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't force herself to say it. She worried about how the pink haired man would take it.

 _Maybe it won't happen_ , she thought, _my premonitions don't always come true._

"Nothing," she finally coughed out, "That was all." She hated herself for not finishing, but she couldn't bring herself to hurt Natsu anymore. Erza gazed at all the comrades before her.

"Are you all ready?" All nodded their heads in determination. She turned to the pink haired man beside her, his dark eyes hardened.

"I'm all fired up."

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Two guards stood at their posts in front of their guild's front gate. They were used to the silence of the job, however, there was a strange feeling lingering through the air this time. They shrunk back in their suits, the uncomfortable sensation getting worse.

The tension was alleviated somewhat when the door opened to reveal their superior officer opened the gate.

"Your shift is over," she said emotionlessly. The two guards relaxed, feeling a bit better. They were suddenly startled when they heard rocks falling from the edge of the canyon near by.

"What was that?" one of them voiced.

They held up their magic spears, ready to attack. Their superior followed as they went to investigate. They leaned up against the canyon's side, as they got closer. Clutching their spears tighter, they ran around the corner to face their opponent.

They froze at the sight of their adversary.

In front of them were three cats, a black one, a white one, and a blue one; all of them wore little outfits. They wee meowing happily as they messed around with each other. The guards lowered their spears.

"It's just a bunch of alley cats," said one of the guards. They superior however found this awfully strange.

"What are three alley cats doing this far away from the city?" she asked. The guards put their spears down as they reached for the small kittens. The higher up's eyes widened when she saw the look in their eyes.

The look of a predator ready to attack.

"Wait!" Her cries were too late when a large amount of magic dust engulfed the cats. The three officers coughed as the dust cleared around them. Where the cats once were now stood a large, panther like man and a young girl with white hair and catlike ears and a tail. The blue cat stood proudly on two feet.

The small group was too shocked to fight back as the panther man pulled out a large sword and started swinging it. The cat girl ran up to one of them and kicked him smack in the jaw. The blue one merely scratched the last one repeatedly on the face until the panther knocked her out. They tossed the soldiers into a pile. The girls flicked a small piece of her hair back.

"Honestly, they really should be more alert." She scoffed. They turned to the canyon's side, where their companions were sliding down the edge.

"Yeah well, if they weren't we wouldn't have succeeded," said Gray as he landed. Erza examined the work the exceeds did as Lily and Carla transformed back to their original forms.

"Good job you three," she congratulated them. The group dragged them around the corner where they removed their armor and tied them up. Gajeel and Natsu put on the armor of the two who were on watch while Wendy put on their superiors.

"It's heavy," Wendy whimpered as she tried slipped on her last glove.

"I don't know, " said Natsu, placing his helmet over his head, "I kinda like it. What do you think Haps?" he smiled, showing off his armor to his partner.

"You look good in it Natsu. I bet Lucy is going to like it too," he replied, earning a blush from the Dragon Slayer, though he couldn't see it under the helmet.

"Enough you two," Erza growled. The Dragon Slayers stood before her, now fully dressed in the Scarabs Wings uniform, "It will have to do. Now we go in." Wendy picked up all the exceeds and held them close to her chest. Natsu and Gajeel grabbed the discarded spears and started leading Erza, Juvia, and Gray toward the entrance of the dark guild.

Wendy used her shoulder to push the door open farther so they could all fit. The team walked into the building, already feeling nervous. The large hall was dimly lit with torches. The walls were a dark gray like the canyon; only it looked much finer due to years of care. Wendy took a sniff of the air in hopes of tracking Lucy and Nashi. The poor girl cringed uncomfortably.

"The whole place smells like blood. I can't trace them," she said sadly. Natsu tried taking a deep breath as well. Blood filled his nostrils, but he could still smell the wonderful scent of vanilla and lavender.

"I can smell them. They're somewhere down that hall," he said, pointing the hall to their left. Wendy led them to the dark hallway. They walked at a steady pace, when they heard approaching foot steps. Natsu could hear the heartbeats of his friends increase, even his was in the fritz. A woman turned their direction.

She wasn't wearing the same armor as the guards out front. Instead, she wore a black jumpsuit with red gloves and a scarf. Her hair was brown and her silver eyes shined when they landed on the group. Natsu followed her line of sight to find that she was staring at a specific person.

Gray.

"Well, well, well," she laughed, strolling toward the group, "what do we have here?" Wendy straightened up, trying to stay in character.

"We captured these trespassers near the front gate. A few of them got away though Miss," she said, trying not to stutter. The woman walked right up to Gray, only a few inches left between them. Juvia was glaring daggers at her, but didn't act.

"I never thought I would be seeing you again Gray Fullbuster," she said yanking his chin so he would meet her eyes, "If anyone, I imagined Salamander would come to rescue his beloved daughter."

"He escaped, but he will stop you," he growled back at her. He wanted so badly to punch her smack in the face and prove to her just how powerful he could be, but Natsu held his wrists firmly, trying to hold him back. Shade smirked at him evilly.

"It won't matter by tonight," she said, walking passed him and out of the hallway, "It won't be long before Master Shinzō finally gets what he wants. The world as you know it is about to change, and not even Salamander can help you." The woman disappeared behind the corner. The group waited another few seconds before continuing. They sped up their pace, knowing they were running out of time. The Slayers did their best to sniff out their family, but it was difficult with the stench o blood everywhere. Natsu couldn't wait to find Lucy and engulf himself in her pleasant scent that is if his nose survived.

Wendy spotted a door down one of the numerous hallways, the scent of lavender and vanilla the strongest behind it. The group sprinted to the door and hastily threw it open.

Along the walls were a bunch of cell doors. The Fairy Tail mages knew they hit the jackpot, when they saw three guards startled by their presence.

"What are you doing down here? It's not your shift yet?" one of them questioned. The group was taken by surprise when Gajeel's whole arm turned into a club and he banged the man against the wall. Natsu threw his spear down and Wendy released the exceeds.

"You find Luce and Nashi," Natsu called out as a guard tried to attack him, "we'll handle these chumps."

Gray, Erza, Juvia, and the exceeds nodded and started sprinting down the hall, calling out for their long lost friend and her daughter.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Lucy and Nashi were startled awake by the sound of guards shouting and running passed their door. They didn't even know they had fallen asleep until they heard the large commotion.

"What the?" Lucy questioned. She looked down at her daughter who was smiling happily. She could smell it all: snow, strawberries, a fresh brook, a spring breeze, metal, and the wonderful smell of smoke.

 _He's here._

Nashi jumped out of her mother's lap and to the door. She started banging against the cell door, trying to get their attention.

"Nashi, what are you doing?" Lucy questioned, rising from her seat. Her legs ached, but she fought the pain. Lucy gasped when her daughter started yelling at the small window of the door.

"Auntie Erza! Uncle Gray! Aunt Juvia, we're down here!" Lucy couldn't believe her ears. Her daughter continued to yell the names of her nakama and her heart rate began to speed up.

 _They're here?_

"Nashi!" a deep and familiar voice called out fro down the hall. Lucy's eyes widened at the sound of Gray's voice. She started hyperventilating.

 _I can't face them! I'm not ready!_

Lucy watched as a flash of red appeared in the small window.

"Nashi?" Erza called. They could hear her metal gloves bang against the doors surface.

"Auntie Erza!" Nashi called out happily. Erza moved away from the window as Gray took her place.

"Nashi, step away from the door." Lucy and Nashi could see a flash of blue light appear outside and the air around them grow colder. Lucy didn't waste another second grabbing Nashi and pulling her away from the cell door.

"Ice Make Cannon!"

The door flew off its hinges and against the opposite wall of the cell. Bust filled the room and some rocks fell from the ceiling. Lucy clutch Nashi to her until the dust cleared. Nashi looked up at the door and pulled herself away from her mother. Lucy watched as her daughter ran to the door and leapt onto Gray, the two of them clinging to each other like lifelines.

"You found us!" Nashi cheered.

"Nashi, I'm so sorry, " he said holding her close, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop that woman from taking you." Nashi pulled away from him and smiled.

"It's okay Uncle Gray. I forgive you."

Gray smiled when he realized that no on else had spoken a word. He lifted his head up and looked at the shocking sight. In the middle of the room stood Lucy Heartfilia. Her hair was longer than he remembered and she looked skinnier than before, bu t that was most likely from malnutrition.

Gray rose from his seat and stared at Lucy in unbelief.

"Lucy?" Erza whispered from behind him. Juvia and the exceeds close behind. Lucy gave them a soft smile, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Hi minna," she whispered.

Nashi stepped away smiling as the others rushed passed her and to Lucy. They gathered her up in her arms and began crying. Lucy blinked in surprise.

"I missed you so much Lushi!" Happy cried, rubbing his face on her blue shirt. Juvia squeezed her with all her might.

"Juvia missed you so much Love Rival!" she said. Lucy chuckled, seeing Juvia had barely changed. Her head was suddenly pulled down and banged against a hard, metal surface. She looked up at a crying Erza and figured she had smashed her into her breastplate.

"I wish I could have stopped you from leaving. You must punish me Lucy for not trying," she demanded. Lucy smiled, tears falling from her eyes. She pulled away from Erza and laughed.

"When are you going to learn how to hug correctly?" she questioned, bringing the redhead into a real hug. After she released Erza, Gray brought her into an embrace.

"We missed you Lucy," he said. Lucy nodded.

"I'm sorry, I just had to-"

"I know," he finished, "I always, thought it should be you." Lucy looked at the man happily. She truly missed them all, and it was good to have a family again.

"Lucy-san!"

"Bunny Girl."

The group turned their attention to the door where two guards stood. Lucy was afraid when she saw them, however, the fear ceased when they removed their helmets to reveal Wendy and Gajeel. Wendy ran up to the woman and hugged the life out of her.

"I can't believe it!" she cried happily.

"Wendy?" Lucy asked, looking the woman up and down smiling, "Look at you. You're all grown up."

Wendy blushed, giggling. Gajeel walked up to her, placing a large hand on her head.

"It's good to see ya Bunny Girl."

Lucy's shoulders dropped playfully, "After all these years, you're still calling me that?" Gajeel responded with a "Gihi" earning a laugh from everyone in the room. Suddenly, a scream came from the hallway as a guard went flying into the room and before the crowd of Fairy tails mages. Another guard walked up to the doorframe, pulling off his helmet.

"Sorry that took so long. We better hurry, more should be coming any…" his voice trailed away as he stared at the group before him, more specifically, the blonde haired woman in the center.

Lucy's breath ceased as she stared at the man before her. Despite his aged features, the sweat rolling down his forehead, and the armor of the men that captured her, he still looked the same to her as he did nine years ago.

"Natsu."

 **HAHAHAHAHA! You thought I wouldn't end on a cliffhanger did you, well I did, and It' the BIGGEST CLIFFHANGER EVER! Well, maybe not, but now you have to wait until the next time I update, and knowing school…..Mwahaha!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm only doing this because I love all of you and I think you deserve it. I better get some "thank you's" in the reviews.**

"Natsu."

Nobody made any sudden movements. They simply watched to see how their two friends would handle seeing each other after nine years. Nashi began to grow impatient by her parent's lack of response. She decided to break the ice.

"Daddy!"

Natsu snapped out of his daze and turned his attention to his daughter. He could see Lucy stiffen from the corner of his eyes. He figured Nashi had not told her that he knew. Natsu kneeled to Nashi's level as she ran up and hugged him. He held her close as he rubbed the back of her hair.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked. Nashi shook her head.

"I'm okay," she whispered, "I knew you would save me and Mommy." Natsu smiled softly. He turned his gaze up to the blonde who was staring at them in pure shock. He could hear Lucy's heartbeat increasing. Erza twitched uncomfortably due to the awkwardness in the room.

"Why don't we leave the three of them for a few minutes," she said, grabbing Happy by the tail, pulling him with her. Aside from Happy's struggling, nobody argued with her as they all walked out of the cell, leaving Natsu, Lucy, and Nashi all alone. After everyone had left, Natsu released Nashi, rising from his crouching position. He could see Lucy clutching her pants nervously. Nashi stood off to the side, waiting for her parents to say something.

Lucy let out an uneasy breath, "It's been a while Natsu," she said quietly. An uneasy smile crept onto Natsu's face.

"Yeah, it has. You look different."

"You too."

The awkward atmosphere didn't take long to return. Natsu rubbed the back of his head while a nervous sweat trickled down Lucy's face. Nashi sat down on the floor, feeling that this was going to take a while. Lucy took a deep breath.

"So, you know about Nashi?" she asked uncomfortably.

"You mean that she's my daughter? Yes, I know." He said with a hint of frustration in his tone.

Lucy laughed humorlessly, " I told her not to say anything. I guess she couldn't keep it a secret. It's understandable."

Natsu shook his head, "Nashi didn't tell me. Gray figured it out by himself and told me. Nashi had nothing to do with it."

"I suppose it is kind of obvious. Pink hair, fangs…"

"She can use Dragon Slayer magic too."

That last one didn't surprise her, Nashi did _burn_ a kid a few hours before she was kidnapped. Lucy's brown eyes fell on the floor. Now that she had started the conversation, she knew topics she didn't want to discuss would be spoken of. Oh how much she just wanted to curl in a corner to avoid Natsu's eyes.

"I just want to understand one thing Lucy," he started, "Everyone tells me the same thing, but I want to hear it from you. Why?" he said, desperation in his voice. Lucy couldn't ring herself to meet his eyes. She clutched her right arm uncomfortably.

"Why would you leave? Why would you keep this from me?" asked Natsu. He had to know the truth behind it.

"I was there," Lucy hesitated, "I was there when Lisanna confessed to you."

Natsu stiffened. How had he not noticed? It was then that he remembered the conditions he was in when Lisanna confessed. The storage room was filled with all different spices, he couldn't even smell Lisanna and she was right in front of him. His attention was back on Lucy when her voice began to tremble.

"I was going to tell you Natsu," she whispered, "I really was. I was going to tell you everything, about Nashi, about my… feelings for you," a blush appeared on her cheeks, "But then she beat me to the punch. I couldn't face you after that."

"You know me Luce," he said, Lucy flinching at the old nickname, "Even if Nashi wasn't my child, I would have helped you raise her."

"I know, that's why I couldn't tell you." Natsu watched her in confusion.

"If you found out, you would have tried to help, and Nashi would have ben a priority in your life, but at the same time, so would Lisanna. It wouldn't be fair to either of them, or me, if you lived your life like that. Raising a child while seeing another woman, I just wanted you to be happy, I was trying to do what I thought was right."

"That wasn't the right thing to do," Natsu interrupted, his eyes hardening, "that was the selfish thing to do. You didn't want to share me with Lisanna, so you took care of Nashi by yourself!"

Lucy's bangs covered her eyes as Natsu spoke, but he could tell she was crying.

"I didn't see it that way," she spoke, "You chose Lisanna. If I told you the truth, you would be tied down with the position of deciding who mattered more, me and your daughter or your girlfriend. To begin with, you loved Lisanna, so who was I to deprive you of that love by telling you about her?" Lucy raised her head, letting Natsu see her tears.

"You may think I did it out of selfishness, but I _know_ why I did it! I DID IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Natsu was taken back by her sudden outburst. Nashi watched with interest.

" I love you! And it's because I love you that I took Nashi away. You were in love with someone else and I couldn't force you to be with Nashi if your heart already belonged to Lisanna. I just wanted you to be happy! I didn't want Nashi's birth to ruin you and Lisanna's relationship!" Lucy threw her hands over her eyes, sobbing loudly. She couldn't believe she just confessed all of that, only now, it was much more complicated than it was all those years ago.

Lucy listened as Natsu's armored steps neared her. She was taken by surprise when he wrapped his arms firmly around her small frame.

"How would you know if I was happy?" he whispered, "You didn't stay long enough."

Lucy blinked back the tears in her eyes. Natsu pulled away slightly, still holding onto her firmly. He offered her a sad smile.

"Lisanna and I broke up a few days ago."

"Because of Nashi?" she asked sadly. This is what she was trying to avoid. It seemed as though it was all in vain after all.

"Yes and no," said Natsu, surprising Lucy slightly.

"It's true we broke up after I found out about Nashi, but not for the reason you think."

"Then why?" she asked, new tears building up in her eyes. What could have happened between them? Despite how terrible the thought made her feel, Natsu and Lisanna were perfect for each other, or at least she thought so. They had known each other for so long, how could they not get together? Lucy's breath got caught in her breath when Natsu brushed back a strand of her hair.

"Because, I never loved her."

"…"

"I was stupid. I thought, that we could fall in love, but a few days later, something happened and made me realize, that I could never love her the same way she loved me."

"What happened?" Lucy whispered, her heart rate sped up faster than she thought was possible.

A loving smile graced the Dragon Slayer's face. "You left."

"I-I" Natsu shushed the woman, stroking her long hair. Nashi brought her hands up to her mouth, trying to keep a squeal from erupting.

"When you left Luce, I broke. I was never the same. I may have looked the same and smiled for everyone, but they were all fake. Everything about me was not real. Everything, except the love I felt for one person. The one person I am holding in my arms right now."

"N-Natsu."

"Lucy, I love you."

Lucy eyes widened. In all the years she had been fearing her reunion with Natsu, she had never expected this sort of reaction from him. It made her want to cry. And she did.

Fat tears fell from Lucy's face as she threw her arms around his neck. Natsu held her tightly, smiling lovingly. Lucy mumbled into his shoulder.

"A-After all of t-this, how c-can you forgive and forget s-so easily?"

Natsu chuckled slightly, "Nashi taught me, that there is no point in holding blame. What happened happened. All you can do now is move forward. And now that I've found both of you, I don't intend on losing you ever again."

"I s-still fell s-so g-guilty," she sobbed, pulling away from Natsu's shoulder, "I took your daughter away from you, a-and you don't h-hate me for it. How c-can you ever f-forgive me?"

Natsu grabbed Lucy's chin tenderly, gazing at her strongly. Lucy had seen the look many times before. The look between her parents, between Bisca and Alzack, the look Juvia would give Gray on a daily basis, there was no mistaking it.

It was pure, unconditional love.

"Just tell me you love me." Natsu slowly pulled Lucy closer to him, their lips parting, as they got dangerously close. Lucy and Natsu's eyes began to drift closed against their will.

"I love you Natsu."

The kiss was everything Lucy had imagined when she was a lovesick teenager. It wasn't too much or too little, it was total perfection. Natsu released her chin and snaked his free arm around her waste. Lucy tightened her hold around his neck as he did so. They could feel the love for each other radiating off the other person.

The kiss didn't last longer than a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity to them when they finally released the other. They kept their eyes shut, resting their foreheads against each other. When their breath was steady, they opened their eyes and swam in the depths of their partner's. Natsu smiled, rubbing his forehead against Lucy's

"I love you too, Lucy." A small laugh flew from Lucy's lips. She waited so long to hear those words come from him.

Natsu felt a tug on his pants and they both looked down to find Nashi staring up at them expectantly. Lucy blushed, forgetting her daughter was even there. They waited for Nashi speak as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Does this mean, we can be a real family now?" she asked hopefully, staring at her father with pleading eyes. Natsu chuckled, kneeling beside Nashi.

"If that's what Mommy wants." The two pinkettes looked at the blonde who squatted down to their height as well. She smiled happily.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." A face splitting grin appeared on Nashi's face. She threw herself onto her two parents who caught her with ease. The small family laughed happily.

Finally, after all these years, Nashi had the love of both her parents. She never thought it would be possible, but here she was, holding both her parents close at once. It was everything she could have hoped for.

 _Finally._

 **Well, I hope you're all happy, because I'll tell you now, It all goes down hill from here.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, last chapter was so cute and fluffy and made me want to cry a bit, but now, back to the topic at hand.**

The small family sat on the dirty floor in contempt. It felt good to finally be together. In fact it was amazing. For so long, they had all gone without all the love required in a family bond, and now they felt complete.

"Um, as much as I don't want to interrupt this family reunion, we have company," The group of three had been completely unaware of Gajeel who was standing by the door. He had a light blush on his eyes, and it almost looked like he was about to cry. The small moment must have been too touching for even him to handle. Natsu was about to tease him until Lucy nudged him, giving him a silent no. Natsu helped Lucy rise to her feet as they started following Gajeel to the others.

"We need to get out of here as soon as possible," he said, clutching Nashi's hand in his as they quickened their pace down the hallway, fighting could be heard at the halls entrance. Natsu glanced over his shoulder; surprised to see Lucy had frozen in her place.

"Natsu, we can't leave just yet."

"What the heck are you talking about Bunny Girl, of course we're leaving," interrupted Gajeel.

"Natsu I need my keys."

"We don't have time for that now Luce," he said in frustration. He had to tell her about Nashi's situation, but he couldn't do it with said girl clutching his hand. It would scare her. Lucy walked up to the Dragon Slayer and grabbed his armored shoulders.

"No Natsu, you have to understand," she spoke, desperation laced in her voice, "If I don't get my keys back, everything we know could change."

"What are you talking about?" he asked quizzically. Gajeel raised an eyebrow in confusion as well.

Lucy sucked in a deep breath, "The Eclipse Gate is here."

Natsu's world suddenly stopped. Carla's vision suddenly resurfaced in his mind. At the time, the idea of seeing the Eclipse Gate was almost impossible, but hearing Lucy confirm it now…

 _What else could Carla have been right about?_

"The master of this guild wants my keys so he can travel back in time to before Zeref became immortal, so he can take his immortality and do the one thing Zeref was too afraid to do."

"What?" Nashi asked nervously, holding her father's hand a bit tighter. Lucy stared into Natsu's eyes, complete fear evident in her own.

"To kill everyone."

The two Dragon Slayer's eyes widened in shock. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Who would be crazy enough to pull a stunt like that? They had to be insane.

"Wait, doesn't he need Yukino's keys as well? I thought they needed all the Zodiac keys in order to open the Gate" Natsu asked.

"Technically, Hisui never needed all the Zodiac keys, it was just pure coincidence that both me and Yukino had the twelve Zodiac keys. My nine keys should be all they need."

"Wait, nine? I thought you had ten?" Lucy formed an "o" shape with her mouth, seeing her slip up. She forgot she never told anyone about what happened to Aquarius. She was just so heartbroken, and knowing she was pregnant delayed the inevitable. Lucy's brown eyes fell on the floor in front of Natsu.

"I don't have her anymore," she whispered, "her key was destroyed during Tartaros." Lucy was taken back when Natsu suddenly pulled her into a hug. He murmured into her golden locks.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucy's lower lip trembled. She really thought she was over this, but it looked like she was wrong. She didn't exactly let all the sadness out or seek comfort from her friends during the period. Lucy could feel the tears begin to build up in her eyes. Before any could fall though, the Iron Dragon Slayer beside them let out a loud groan.

"Okay, I get it," grumbled Gajeel, "You two have some things to talk about, but we really don't have time for this," he said, gesturing to the sounds of combat just down the hall. Reluctantly, Natsu released Lucy and once again took Nashi's tiny hand. The four Fairy Tail mages started off down the hallway, following the sounds of their friend's spells.

When they reached the end of the hallway, a guard was being hurled in their direction. Natsu pushed Nashi out of harms way while Gajeel and Lucy jumped to the side. After the man came crashing into the wall, Natsu turned his attention to the person who threw him there in the first place.

"What the heck Gray, watch were you're chucking people," he yelled, throwing his fist in the air. Gray continued to fight against the oncoming soldiers.

"Well, you shouldn't have let your guard down Flame Brain!" he yelled back, punching a man in the jaw.

"Who are you calling Flame Brain, Ice Princess?"

"Fire Breather!"

"Popsicle Breath!"

"I see these two haven't changed since I left," Lucy mumbled as she clutched Nashi close to her. The small girl giggled at her father and uncle. Not wasting another second, Natsu jumped into the battle, determined to protect his family. A large group of Scarab's Wings members came charging at him. Natsu sucked in a large breath.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" a large burst of flames erupted from inside Natsu. Men went flying left and right after his attack.

"Go Daddy!" Nashi cheered from the sidelines. His daughter's encouragement fueled Natsu even more as he fought more and more men. Lucy watched in awe as all her friends fought their opponents. So much had changed since the last time she witnessed them fight. Natsu's flames had become larger, Gray's ice did wonders just by the flick of the wrist, and Erza was sporting fancy new armors. A prideful smile appeared on Lucy's lips.

 _I have such a great family._

More men advanced on the great Titania, but all were down at a seconds notice, Lucy couldn't even see her sword moving. At the same time, Wendy had created some form of tornado, causing men to fly throughout the room. Gajeel grabbed two guys and smashed their heads together happily. Juvia was fighting alongside Gray as more guild members surrounded them. The exceeds were using their combined strengths to take out other mages. Natsu was laughing like a maniac as he socked man after man in the face with his Fire Dragon Iron Fist. It didn't take long for the Fairy Tail mages to almost obliterate everyone that came their way.

"We're almost out of here guys!" Happy yelled, seeing the exit not far. Lucy turned to Natsu desperately.

"Natsu we can't leave, I still need my keys!"

"We don't have time for that now Luce, we have to get Nashi out of here. It's not safe," he said, referring to Nashi's condition. He still needed to inform the blonde about that, but Lucy persisted.

"Natsu you don't get it! If we don't, the world…"

Natsu glanced over at Lucy when her sentence went unfinished. Said girl was standing in place, almost flinching. Her eyes were wide with terror. Nashi looked up at her mother worriedly.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

"Ahh!"

Natsu and his daughter's eyes shot toward Juvia who was sinking down to her knees. She looked extremely uncomfortable and in pain. Another gasp rang out from Wendy, as the same thing was happening to her.

One by one, the Fairy Tail mages sank to the floor, all-gasping out. Now only the exceed, Natsu, and Nashi stood. Nashi ran to her father's side, being frightened by the sight. A clap rang out through the dark building. The five people still standing turned their attention to a figure standing on some stairs in the center of a large doorway. He had white hair and pale, gray eyes. He wore a maroon and purple coat with black dress cloths. Nashi shrunk in her place at the sight of him.

"I must say, this is a surprising development," the figure said in a chilling voice, " I understand why I can't control the cats, but for some reason, you two are unaffected by my magic." Natsu stared at him in confusion as Nashi trembled behind him. Natsu could feel her small body shaking. The man snapped his fingers, echoing through the now quiet room.

Suddenly, a pair of large hands came up from behind the exceeds and scooped them up. The odor of sweat and poor hygiene hit Natsu's nose, alerting him that the twins were there. Natsu turned around only for him too to be captured by large hands. He was thrown against the floor, his skull making a sickening sound as it came in contact with the stone.

His eyes shot toward Nashi when he heard the small child scream. He tried looking up at her, but his head was once again shoved back onto the floor. He watched from the corner of his eye as shadows surrounded Nashi then formed into the scary woman from earlier, a smirk ever present on her face. Natsu turned his attention back on the man standing on the stairs.

"It doesn't really matter Salamander, nothing you do now will change the inevitable. Speaking of which." The man strolled leisurely toward the blonde Celestial Spirit mage. Natsu growled as he stroked a hand on his Lucy's cheek. The woman flinched at the contact.

"It's time Lucy." Waving his hand simply, all the mages on the floor stood simultaneously. The sight startled Natsu and gave him an odd feeling in his stomach. Natsu was lifted off the floor and forced to follow the mysterious man as he led the other mages with his strange and creepy magic. He glanced at his daughter over his shoulder. She held a look of terror on her face; this only made Natsu's stomach feel even worse.

Something bad was about to happen.

 **I know, it was boring, but if I didn't throw this in, the story would end a lot sooner. There's only about 4 chapters left before "Thank You, Nashi" is finally over. Until next time.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I hope you're all as excited for this chapter as I am. It makes me sad knowing that this story is coming to a close, but all stories do. Enjoy my friends.**

The large man shoved Natsu forward down the hallway. Nobody said anything as the dark mages led Natsu and his friends deeper into the lair. The pinkette wondered what this master's magic could possibly be if it could control all of the mages of Fairy Tail, well with the exception of him, Nashi, and the exceeds.

He watched the small cats wrapped in other twins arms. Happy was the only one trying to break free while Pantherlily and Carla sat there in frustration. There wasn't much point in struggling. Looking the other direction, Natsu stared at his daughter. Shade had a firm grip on the child's arms; she would probably have bruises after. It was the expression on her face that hurt Natsu most. She looked so frightened, so vulnerable, and Natsu couldn't do anything to help her. If he wanted to, he could probably break free, but that woman had her and if he tried any sudden moves, the guild master might do something to the rest of his friends.

A sigh flew from Natsu's lips as he turned forward again. His eyes fell on the back of the guild master. He didn't like him one bit. The smell of blood was strongest from him. His mind wandered back to his a Lucy's earlier conversation. So he was the one who wanted worldwide genocide? Natsu made it a goal in his mind to pound him to an unrecognizable pulp.

They were now walking down a dark hallway. As they got closer to the exit, the scent of blood grew. Natsu's stomach churned as it invaded his nose. He expected to be blinded by the light at the end of the hall, however he was mistaken when the dim lights of the torches did virtually nothing.

The room they had entered was quite large. It wasn't clean cut like the walls of the rest of the structure; it looked more like a large cave. Up against one wall were about five or six large containers containing blood in each. The sight was sick to the Fairy Tail mages, but as terrifying as what was next to them.

Before them stood the Eclipse Gate; a much darker and eviler version. It wasn't as big as the first one, but it still towered high above them. Nashi couldn't understand why all of her family looked so terrified to see a large door. Happy was trembling; her mother looked like she was about to cry, and her father's expression was impossible to place. The white haired man did a simple gesture with his hand, resulting in all of the mages falling on their knees in agony. Shade and the twins forced their captives onto the floor as well.

"Isn't it gorgeous," he asked Natsu, "Despite this little hick up in my plans, I'm quiet happy that you are here Salamander to see such a historic event. It's not exactly the same as the first one, as I told Miss Heartfilia earlier, if you go back to a time where you already exist, you and your past self will merge into one." The man strolled up to Natsu, an evil smirk on his face, "Does it hurt Salamander? Does it bring back painful memories? Memories of death." Nashi watched as her daddy trembled. Memories flashed through Natsu's mind too fast for him to process.

 _You… Lucy Heartfilia!_

 _Lucy!_

 _There were… two Lucy's?_

 _You… your right hand._

 _Natsu! Look! I got my Fairy Tail mark!_

 _I wanted… to have more… adventures…_

 _I'll burn your destiny to ash!_

 _I won't let anyone steal Lucy's future!_

 _You stole something precious to me, in front of my eyes!_

Natsu could feel the tears begin to gather in his eyes as he recalled the events that transpired years ago. The images of Future Lucy's death still haunted him. Natsu began to grow uneasy from her father's lack of response to the man that had started all of this. She was startled when said man started laughing.

"Yeah, you remember. It's as clear as day. How helpless did you feel when the woman you loved died and you couldn't do anything? I wish I could have seen it."

"Stop it Shinzō!" All eyes fell on Lucy. Her teeth were gritted as she glared at the man everyone now knew as Shinzō. The man walked over to the kneeling blonde who continued to stare at him. He lifted a hand and smacked the side of her face with hard force. Natsu struggled to get to her; however, he was forced back onto the floor. Nashi wanted to cry at the sight of her parents.

"Don't tell me what to do Miss Heartfilia, you are in no position to." Shinzō reached for his coat pocket and fumbled around for something. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of Lucy's Gate keys he pulled gingerly out of his pocket. He dangled the objects in front of her in a taunting manner.

"Now, it is time to embrace your fate."

"Like I would willingly help you," she growled. She squeaked when her body suddenly shot up from the ground.

"I never expected you to do it willingly, I knew fully well I would have to use my Blood Magic to do it." Erza glared at Shinzō from the corner of her eye.

"B-Blood Magic?" she growled through gritted teeth.

"Such magic is illegal," said Pantherlily as the brute's arms crushed his lungs. Shinzō waved off the two.

"It doesn't matter. Anything is legal if the authorities aren't around."

"You won't get away with this!" yelled Gray. Shinzō chuckled at his foolishness.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Fullbuster, I already have." Shinzō placed Lucy's keys in her hands lightly. It felt good to have the golden instruments back in her hands, but Lucy couldn't help but flinch as her fingers wrapped themselves around the ring. Shinzō stepped to the side as Lucy's arm slowly raised itself. All of the mages started yelling at Lucy to stop, some struggling to free themselves from Shinzō's hold, but they went unanswered as the keys began to shine.

The golden keys shone brightly, outshining all of the torches in the room. A large, red orb on the Eclipse Gate began to glow in response. Lucy could feel the magic draining from her body as her keys opened the gate. When the deed was complete, Lucy's body fell limply onto the floor. While all of her friends called out to her, hoping she was all right, Shinzō and his goons turned their attention to the Eclipse Gate.

A loud creaking sound resonated from the large structure. All the mages cries to their friend stopped, their eyes widening. Slowly, the gates doors began o open on their own, white light shining through the cracks.

Shinzō laughed hysterically once the doors were fully opened, bathing the cave with white radiance.

"It's beautiful," Shade muttered. Lucy's eyes began to water. She wished that she was strong enough to fight Shinzō's influence, but she wasn't, and now she was going to be responsible for the deaths of billions of people. Shinzō glanced at the group of awe struck mages over his shoulder, a cruel smirk ever present on his face.

"It's been fun, but I have history to rewrite," he faced forward and started walking towards the gates entrance, "Shade, have the others bring the containment units through the portal. I'll need as much blood as I can-"

A large bursting sound interrupted Shinzō. The white haired man turned around swiftly to witness everyone in the room being thrown back by a brilliant flame. At the center of the flame was a seething Dragon Slayer. The fire died down so everyone could see the terrifying face of Natsu.

"I'm not letting you get away!" Natsu made a mad dash to the blood mage, a fire in his eyes. Shinzō did a quick motion with his hands, as Natsu got closer to him. Lifting a fist, Natsu was about to smash the man it the face, but before he could, another figure jumped in the way.

Lucy.

Before it was too late, Natsu stopped his actions. Natsu stared at her wide-eyed, the girl sharing the same expression.

"If you want to get to me Salamander, You'll have to kill her first." Shinzō stated, his eyebrows furrowed with frustration. Moving his arms around in different manners, Shinzō forced Lucy to kick Natsu in the stomach. The man went flying a couple of feet, much to everyone's surprise. He quickly rose to his feet again as Lucy tried hitting him a second time.

"What are you doing Luce?" Natsu questioned, avoiding another kick.

"I can't stop him Natsu!" Lucy cried.

Erza watched from where she lay on the stone floor. Suddenly, realization hit the redhead as she lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers.

"Everyone, destroy the gate before he gets through!" she yelled to the rest of the mages. The other Fairy Tail mages stood and bolted to the large metal doors.

"Stop them you idiots!" Shinzō yelled to his henchmen. Shade and the twins sprinted to the enemy as fast as their legs could take them. From the caves entrance, more mages rushed in to follow their master's orders.

A few mages tried surrounding Wendy as she struggled to reach the gate.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" she yelled, throwing them off to the side, only for more to come. Carla transformed into her human form to give her friend some aid.

Dark mages shot magic from their staffs at the unsuspecting woman and her exceed, however, Gray jumped in front of the blast just a split second before it hit.

"Ice Make Shield!" The shield reflected the magic with ease.

"Thank you Gray-san."

"No problem Wendy. We have to get to that gate before he does," he said, smashing his hands together. Wendy nodded, jumping back into battle.

"Water Nebula!" yelled Juvia as a water spiral hit oncoming mages. Erza switched into her Sea Empress Armor, using Juvia's water to attack other opponents.

Despite being helplessly outnumbered, The Fairy Tail mages were winning. Nashi stood off on the sidelines, watching as her parents fought against each other. Something strange began to bubble inside of her as she stared at them. She couldn't stand the sight of them trying to kill the other. She had just gotten them back, and now this man was trying to get rid of them. She clenched her fist together as tears of sadness and anger spilled from her chocolate eyes.

Natsu was doing his best not to touch Lucy; the only problem was she was trying everything to touch him. A fist collided with his gut, earning a pained grunt from him. He grabbed Lucy's arm as she tried hitting him again. He turned it the other direction, Lucy crying out in pain. Her sound hurt him, catching him off guard as she "Lucy Kicked" him. The combined power of her kick and Shinzō's manipulation sent him flying into the stone walls of the cave. The man screamed in pain when his head made contact.

"Daddy!" Nashi yelled from her spot. Fear for her father spread through her. She knew he wouldn't hit Lucy, he would rather die, but that's what she feared most. Nashi shook in her place, her tiny chest growing warmer every second.

Lucy unwillingly walked up to Natsu, towering above his fallen form. Natsu tried to pick himself up, but the throbbing in head made it harder for him to focus. Shinzō walked up to Lucy, his hand in his coat. Nashi's eyes grew at the sight of the knife in his hand. Without hesitation, he placed it in Lucy's hand. The woman whimpered, her fingers circling the blade. Nashi's heart raced faster. Her mother wouldn't do it, would she? The heat spread through her, from her feet to the tips of her fingertips.

"I hope you die slowly Salamander," Shinzō muttered, already bored of the whole situation, "Remember how it feels to be killed by the woman who loved you." Lucy slowly raised the dagger; tears pouring fiercely down her cheeks. Nashi's lip quivered. Her skin grew hot, her heart was beating like crazy, and tears were turning into steam. Natsu watched sadly as the woman he loved was about to end his life. Guilt was evident in her eyes.

"Luce, I love you." He muttered, trying to ease her troubled heart. Lucy sniffled; ready to kill the man she loved with all her heart.

"I l-love you Natsu." Natsu closed his eyes, ready to embrace death. Shinzō raised his hand to deliver the final blow

"Goodbye, Salamander."

" _ **NO!**_ "

The temperature of the room suddenly grew. Some people flew backwards from the force of the heat. With Shinzō now disoriented by the outburst, Lucy dropped the knife and Ruched to Natsu's side. She held the man close to her as she examined his head injury. Shinzō recomposed himself and turned his attention to the one who stopped him, but before he could,

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

The fire hit Shinzō at full force and sent him into one of the containment units, blood spilling out of it after he hit it. Lucy looked at Natsu, expecting Natsu to have been the one to attack him, only to see him staring at something off to the side. Lucy followed his dark eyes to the thing that had truly attacked Shinzō. Before them stood something neither of them had expected.

Nashi stood not far from them, her body consumed by fire. The intensity of the flames made her hair fly in all different directions. Her eyes held pure anger and sadness as hot tears streaked down her face. It was just like the last time in the guild, only this time; her cheeks were decorated with red scales. Natsu gazed at his daughter in awe, everything becoming clear since he hit his head.

"Dragon Force."

 **WOW. That was fun, I'm sure someone else could have done a better job than me at writing the fighting parts. I hope you all liked it!**


	26. Chapter 26

**How much you want to bet you're all going to hate me at the end of this chapter? I bet Natsu scarf and Natsu doll.**

"Dragon Force," Natsu whispered. He sat up from Lucy's hold and stared at his daughter in amazement. He had never seen someone so young pull off something this intense, Wendy didn't unlock her Dragon Force until she was twelve.

Some of the mages watched the sight in awe or shock. Carla shuddered at the sight.

 _My vision, it's coming true._

Shinzō trudged out of the now empty containment unit, blood soaking his garments and skin. He glared at the child with malice in his eyes. With one swift motion, he caused the blood surrounding him to bolt toward Nashi. Lucy called out to her daughter in fear. Natsu jumped to his feet and made a beeline for her. Using her newfound power, Nashi dodged the oncoming attack with ease. Fire consumed her fist as she glared at the man who tore her family apart.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Flames flew from her small fists at the vial man. Using the blood beside him, he was able to block most of the attack. While Nashi was trying to hit him, Shinzō sent another wave of blood at her. Her eyes expanded as it came closer to her. She wouldn't have enough time to dodge that one.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

The blood from Shinzō's attack went off in all directions, but not one drop hit Nashi. She marveled at her father who had protected her. She gasped at the red scales that decorated his face and knuckles. Natsu smirked at her over his shoulder.

"You really think I was going to let you do this on your own? I learned how to pull off Dragon Force at will ages ago." Nashi flashed her father a fanged smile before both of them made a mad dash at their opponent, fists on fire.

Magic bullets went shooting in all directions as the Twins tried hitting any of the Fairy Tail mages, but they were too fast for them. Erza watched them from a distance, formulating a plan. She gazed at the Sky Dragon Slayer who was fending off some oncoming men.

"Wendy!"

"Right Erza-san!" She called back. Taking her attention off the men near her, Wendy summoned at much power as she could.

"Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!" From underneath the Twins sprouted a large tornado, knocking away their weapons and sending them into the air.

"Gajeel!" Erza called out to the black haired man. He nodded his head in understanding and jumped high into the air.

"Requip: Black Wing Armor," Erza yelled, her regular armor transforming into black armor with bat like wings on the back. She flew at top speeds into the torndo, Gajeel flying through the top end. The twins hugged each other desperately, not prepared for their impending doom.

"Moon Flash!"

"Iron Dragon's Sword!"

Upon hitting their targets, Gajeel and Erza landed gracefully onto the floor below, the twins crashing down defeated not long after.

Gray scanned his surrounding angrily. He could feel her magic, but he couldn't see her, and he wasn't leaving until he got his revenge. Feeling a chill behind him, Gray jumped to the side, dodging the shadow arrows that would have penetrated his back. He glanced very his shoulder at the woman materializing from a shadow.

"Aww, were you waiting for me?" she asked playfully. Gray quickly smashed his fists together.

"Ice Make Geyser!" Ice shot up from the ground beneath Shade. She quickly jumped to the side, almost being hit by his attack, although, she didn't look too worried.

"Don't you ever get tired of chasing after women who clearly aren't interested in you," she muttered, Juvia however gawked in the distance.

"I underestimated you last time and it cost me my niece," he growled, slamming his fists together again, a gust of cold wind rushing through the room, "And I'm not making the same mistake. I'm not leaving until I take you out!"

"Ice Make Hammer!" He sent the ice hammer crashing down onto Shade.

"Shadow Make Barricade!" A shield protected the dark haired woman from Gray's hammer. "Shadow Make Ram!" a large battering ram materialized in her hands and she smashed it into Gray's hammer, shattering it to bits.

"You I know your moves Gray Fullbuster, you can't surprise me," she smirked. Growing tired of her opponent, Shade slammed her hands together.

"Shadow Make Consume!" Shadows shot towards Gray and surrounded his body. She watched as he moved around frantically before she could no longer see him in her shadows. His figure stopped moving and she sighed.

"I hate overly confident men. He never stood a chance." She started to make her leave when she heard a strange sound. She gazed back at her victim in confusion but gasped in shock.

The shadows surrounding Gray were starting to freeze over. In confusion and fear, Shade inched backwards, away from Gray. Suddenly, the Ice burst, shooting in all different directions like broken glass. Shade shielded her face from the small chunks of ice. When it had ceased she looked back at the man who she had supposedly defeated. She couldn't even comprehend what she was looking at.

Before her stood Gray Fullbuster, his right arm, half his torso, and part of his face covered I black marking. His hair flew up at the intensity of his power; his dark blue eyes now a crimson red. For the first time since she met the man, Shade felt actual fear creeping inside her.

"Do I stand a chance now?" he questioned tauntingly.

"Y-You-You froze my shadows. You literally froze nothing. HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" she screamed. Gray smirked, moving his hands in front of him.

"I guess you don't know me like you think you do." Shade trembled, petrified by the sight of him.

"Ice Make Silver!" The ground suddenly began to freeze beneath Gray, making its way towards Shade. The woman screamed as it made it's way up her body, completely trapping her in ice, along with many other mages that were behind her.

Another punch was thrown at Shinzō as Natsu and Nashi bombarded him. He couldn't keep up with their continues attacks. He used his magic to pull out as much of the blood on his cloths as possible and started slashing it at the two Dragon Slayers. The attack cut some of their skin, but they did not let it stop him. Natsu's fist was set ablaze.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He smashed his hand hard into Shinzō's jaw. Nashi took the opportunity to attack while he was distracted.

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" The small girl's head rammed him into the stomach, sending him flying. Natsu and Nashi waited for him to rise back to his feet. He clutched his aching abdominal after Nashi's hit.

"I won't let you beat me," he said through clenched teeth, "I AM DESTINED TO RULE THIS WORLD AND I WON'T LET SOME IDIOT AND HIS PIPSQUEAK BRAT STOP ME!"

Shinzō used a lot of force to jerk his hands forward. The Dragon Slayers heard an uneasy creaking sound emanating from the containment units on the other side of the room. Suddenly, the remaining five containers burst, all the blood within them rushing toward Natsu and Nashi. Natsu grabbed Nashi and held her tightly against his chest, hoping to shield her from the impact. Lucy watched helplessly from the sidelines as Natsu and their daughter were engulfed in a sea of crimson blood.

"NATSU! NASHI!"

All the Fairy Tail mages turned to the direction of their comrades, worried about their well being. Shinzō smirked cruelly at his accomplishment. The blood swirled around the two like a small hurricane, keeping them trapped within its force.

"Look!" Juvia called out, pointing to the thing trapping their family. They watched as the sides of the creation began to bubble, almost as if it was boiling. Shinzō began to shudder as his hurricane slowly began to grow unstable.

All of a sudden, the entire hurricane exploded, blood splattering in a directions to the mages distaste. From the center stood two pinkettes, blood smeared on their faces and cloths.

"You'll never take this world, not as long as we're here!" Natsu yelled, his body lighting on fire, Nashi's doing the same. Shinzō couldn't believe his eyes; everything he had planned was coming undone. In a desperate final act, he tried bending the pinkettes blood, hoping to stop him but to no avail.

 _Why isn't it working on them?!_

"Nashi," Natsu whispered loud enough for only his daughter to hear. The small girl looked up at her father, "Are you ready to finish this." Nashi's face split into a full out grin, her scales creasing as she did, "I'm all fired up." Pride welled inside Natsu as he took the hand of his daughter. The two closed their eyes, channeling all the magic they could through their bodies.

"Unison Raid…" they muttered softly. Shinzō watched them in horror, inching away backwards.

 _How is this possible? Why can't I control them?_

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art…" The fire surrounding their bodies expanded, filling the room with more light than the Eclipse Gate.

 _There's only one possible explanation,_ Shinzō thought, sweat tricking down his face from the heat. Natsu and Nashi pointed their joined hands in Shinzō's direction, their jade eyes now a fiery red.

" **Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade**!"

 _They aren't human!_ Was the last thing that went trough Shinzō's mind as the combined attack sent him hurtling through the air and crashing hard into the ceiling above. His impact shook the entire infrastructure. Rocks came falling from the roof. The remainder of the Scarab's Wings mages fled, knowing they no longer had any chance against Fairy Tail. The Fairy Tail members watched as Shinzō fell back to the earth, creating a small crater in the ground. He made no move to get up.

"We won," said Lucy breathlessly. The thought seemed too good to be true a few weeks ago when she first arrived, but now, with her friends by her side, it seemed like the easiest task possible.

"WE WON!" cheered Happy, flying around in circles before hugging Carla who hugged him in return. Everyone cheered in victory, hugging and reminiscing on the combined effort they all put forth into saving Lucy and Nashi.

Natsu gazed at the blonde mage, a carefree smile on his face. He held his arms out as Lucy jumped into his embrace and kissed his happily. They ignored their friend's catcalls and whistles. Nothing mattered now, because everything was perfect.

"M-Mommy."

Lucy broke free from Natsu, her brown eyes falling on her daughter just a few feet away. Nashi stared at the floor, trembling slightly. Lucy could tell something was wrong.

"Nashi?" The pink haired girl suddenly lost her footing and started faling towards the ground. Natsu rushed over and caught her before she injured her head, Lucy joining him not long after.

"Nashi!" they both called out. Wendy swiftly ran to their side, already getting to work on her healing magic. Lucy watched as her daughters breathing continued to deteriorate.

"Wendy it's not working. Why is it not working?" Her eyes shot up to the blue haired woman. Wendy's chocolate eyes were wide, full of fear and disbelief. The young woman reluctantly fixed her eyes on Lucy's. She shook her head slowly.

"I'm sorry L-Lucy-san. There's nothing I can do," Wendy said regretfully. Lucy couldn't understand what she was trying to say, however, everyone else in the room understood perfectly. Juvia clutched Gray's arm, fearing what could happen in the next few minutes. Gray shook his head, finding tis situation to real. This couldn't be happening. Natsu was the worst. He had feared this would happen more than anyone. When Nashi unlocked her Dragon Force, he prayed that it wouldn't hurt her; only this was worse than he had previously imagined. Natsu shook in his place, Lucy feeling him beside her.

"What do you mean you can't do anything? You have to help her Wendy!" Lucy cried in anguish. She didn't like how all her friends were already assuming the worst. There had to be a way to help her, right? Wendy shook her head, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Porlyusica warned us this would happen. She said that Nashi's magic was unstable. That if she used it all up…" Wendy couldn't bring herself to break the other's heart. Instead, Lucy turned to Natsu in hopes of an explanation. His clenched eyes and soft sobbing sounds did not ease her conscience.

"She would die." He whispered.

Lucy felt as though her soul and been stabbed, not just her heart, her entire being. They had to be joking; it had to be a prank. The somber looks on all her nakama's faces proved otherwise.

"N-no," he whimpered, her eyes watering, "NO!"

Lucy clutched her daughter close to her, Natsu joining her. The couple sobbed loudly, no one else tried to comfort them.

Gray clenched his fists, trying to hold back his anger and sadness. Juvia clung to Gray's arm, crying against him. Pantherlily and Carla tried to comfort Happy as snot dripped from his nose and his eyes grew watery. Gajeel tried to keep a straight face as one by one everyone broke down, however now that he was a father himself, he couldn't help but feel a pang of remorse in his heart.

Lucy whimpered as she stroked Nashi's hair. She flinched when she felt a cold hand on her cheek.

"Mommy," Nashi whispered, pulling away slightly from her parents loving embrace, "are you crying?"

Natsu and Lucy stared into Nashi's eyes, a somewhat glazed look in them. The sight of their daughters usually lively eyes now dull and dead.

"I… can't see you… but I can smell your tears. Don't… cry Mommy… I don't like it… when you cry." She said, taking deep breaths as she tried to convey her feeling. Lucy sucked in a breath, fighting back as much of the cascading tears as she cold. If it's what her daughter wanted, then she would try her best.

Nashi's eyes dropped slightly. The small girl sniffled, "You were right Mommy."

"What?" Lucy asked, stroking her daughter's beautiful hair.

"Happily ever after's aren't real," she said softly, "How could they be?"

"No Nashi!" Lucy yelled, startling Nashi, "you were right." Nashi gazed at her mother quizzically, though not directly at her, the sight made her mother's heart ache.

"Happily ever after's are real. You saved us Nashi," she said, smiling through her tears, "You saved billions of people. This is a happily ever after and I'm so proud of you."

Nashi's look of confusion soon morphed into a small smile. All her previous fears of death slowly dissipated knowing she had her mother's satisfaction. Her eyes began to drift shut.

"I'm glad. I'm getting sleepy."

"No Nashi, try to stay awake," Natsu called fearfully, "We can get you back to the guild and Porlyusica can save you. Y-You have to stay strong. I- I can't lose you." He chis arms pulled Nashi closer to him. Nashi's arm slowly drifted upward.

"Have you really learned nothing Daddy," she used the remainder of her strength to place her hand on her father's armored chest.

"I'll always be right here," she then pointed to his head, or where she thought it was, weakly, "and in there. I'll never truly leave you, I'll just be with Grandpa Igneel… and Éclair," Nashi's breaths began to grow longer. Natsu and Lucy held her closer. She didn't have much longer and it scared them. Everyone was surprised when a small laugh came from Nashi's lips.

"Even though… I didn't have very long… I'm very thankful… for the time I was able… to spend with both of you," tears pricked at the corners of Nashi's dead eyes, her lower lip quivered, "Thank you, Mommy, Daddy… thank you… for everything."

Natsu and Lucy stared at their child in disbelief. Since they had known Nashi, never ceased to surprise them. She truly was special and they didn't deserve such a child. Natsu sniffled, pushing back a strand of Nashi's hair.

"It' us, that should be thanking you." Lucy nodded her head.

"Yes, you have been such a beautiful gift to both of us. You gave us back the hope that had died before you were even born. T-Thank you Nashi."

Natsu and Lucy's eyes became fuzzy. Nashi felt small droplets fall onto her cold skin. Natsu kissed temple, rubbing his cheek against her soft locks lovingly.

"Thank you, Nashi. T-Thank y-you."

Nashi had never felt such overwhelming love in all her life. She smiled the biggest smile she could, her eyes drifting shut, for most likely the last time. The girl whispered with the little breath she had left.

"You're welcome."

 **Is it sad that the one who wrote this wants to cry? I know you all probably hate me right now, but don't. There is still two chapters left. Until next time.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I have had a lot of free time on my hands. How many chapters does tit make this week? Are you all ready for this? You better be.**

" _ **NASHI!**_ " the two parents screamed at the top of their lungs, releasing more debris from the ceiling above. Natsu and Lucy sobbed loudly as they held the limp body of their daughter.

"My baby! MY BABY!" Lucy cried, shacking Nashi's body fiercely. Natsu couldn't control his anger and sadness as he punched the stone floor with his bare hand. He let out a cry of pain for is new injury and the child he had just lost. The others mourned for the loss of their family, holding each other comfortingly the best they could. Gajeel held Wendy as she sobbed into his chest. She wished she could have done something to save her, but it was beyond her capabilities. Erza let out a sorrowful cry, falling to her knees. Gray held his face in his hands, completely broken.

Natsu pulled Lucy to him, his daughter's body still in her arms. He hugged her tightly as the mother grieved the death of her child. His heart ached tremendously, but it couldn't be anything compared to what she was feeling. She actually had the opportunity to watch Nashi grow, he could not even fathom how broken she was.

Natsu looked up at the ceiling as the structure continued to shake and rocks fall from above, worry building inside him.

"The whole place is going to come down!" Lily yelled, wiping away some of his tears. The mages tried to regain their strength as they fought the sadness within them. If they didn't hurry, they could be joining Nashi sooner than they would have liked.

"Natsu, Lucy we have to go now!" Erza called to the couple. Natsu nodded reluctantly. He rose to his feet and tried pulling Lucy away from the girl, however her hold was impossible to break.

"No! I'm not leaving her! If she dies, I die too!" she yelled. Fear began to fill Natsu. He had already lost one person he loved; he wasn't going to lose another. He grabbed Lucy by the shoulders and tried pulling her to her feet.

"Lucy, you can't stay here! I can't lose you too!"

"No! I refuse! It's my fault all of this happened. If it weren't for me, none of this would have happened. If it wasn't for me I would still have Nashi!"

Natsu ceased his actions. He remained frozen for a few moments, despite his friend's calls, and thought about what Lucy said.

 _If it weren't for me, none of this would have happened. If it wasn't for me…_

"I would still have Nashi," he whispered breathlessly. Lucy looked up at him over her shoulder, wondering why he had stopped pulling on her. Natsu lifted his gaze in front of him, staring strangely at the object behind the unconscious body of Shinzō.

The Eclipse Gate.

 _I would still have Nashi._

 _If it weren't for me, I would still have…_

"Natsu?"

Natsu ignored Lucy's call, taking a small step towards the Eclipse Gate.

"Flame Brain, where are you going?"

"Natsu-san!"

His friends called out to him desperately, confused as to why he was ignoring them. He continued a steady pace forward, lost in his own thoughts.

 _Nashi died because she was kidnapped._

 _She was kidnapped because she had Lucy's keys._

 _Shinzō needed Lucy's keys because he already had Lucy._

 _He had Lucy because I wasn't there to protect her._

 _I couldn't protect her because she left._

 _I have to stop Lucy from leaving._

A hand on his shoulder stopped Natsu. He turned around to find Lucy holding onto him, staring at him with unbelievable eyes. The extreme force of the Eclipse gate made it harder for him to hear, but he could make out her voice saying-

"You're going through it, aren't you?" she asked sadly. Natsu stared into her brown eyes a few more second before turning around and cupping her cheek.

"I have to make this right Luce," he yelled over the building collapsing and the roars of the gate, "I have a chance to fix everything and I want to take it. No, I _need_ to take it. If anyone deserves a second chance at life, it's her."

Lucy didn't like the idea at all. Who knows if it actually worked or took him to the right time? She didn't want to lose him either. Hesitantly, she looked at the fragile body of her daughter. She thought about all the fun times they shared; the love that Nashi had brought into her life. Nashi was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and she deserved so much more than the life she had.

"Okay," Lucy whispered, turning around to face the Dragon Slayer, "O-Okay."

Natsu smiled, rubbing his thumb over her cheek, "I'm going to bring her back." Lucy placed her hand over his, smiling sadly through her tears, "I know you will."

Natsu pulled her closer, kissing her tenderly on the lips. When he pulled away, he placed his forehead against hers.

"I love you Luce."

"I love you too."

Natsu pulled away, determination evident in his dark irises. Facing the Eclipse Gate once more, Natsu broke into a sprint. His friend's yelled for him to stop, to escape while they still had time, however he didn't, if anything her went faster. He screamed loudly, leaping over Shinzō. The bright light of the gate blinded him, as he got closer to the entrance. As he crossed the threshold, he could hear Lucy whisper softly, even through all the noise, disaster, and heartache that had transpired in the last few minutes.

"I believe in you. Bring her home."

Natsu's whole world went white.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

"AHH!"

Natsu bolted upright from his position. His body shook back in forth in a strange fashion. His eyes shot around him until he realized that he had been lying in his hammock. He grabbed the sides, steadying it. Is eyes drifted around his living room curiously. It was messy, _extremely_ messy. Cloths and other crazy items lying scattered across the floor. He raised an eyebrow questionably.

Taking slow movements, Natsu swung his leg over the edge of the hammock and landed with a sot thump onto the wooden floor. He inched around the room, wondering if this was even his own house. Everything was kind of a blur to him.

He stopped when he found himself standing in front of a full-length mirror. He eyed the reflection unusually. It looked like him, only different in a way. His hair seemed slightly shorter than he thought he remembered, his face less sharp and his skin fairer and not as scarred. He stroked his face with his hands, trying to put together all these strange assurances. His fingers fell on his lips. They felt different too, almost as if something had been previously pressed against them.

 _I believe in you. Bring her back._

Natsu's onyx eyes widened and he staggered away from the mirror. Memories began to flood his mind: Lisanna's confession, Lucy leaving, Scarab's Wings, the second Eclipse Gate, Nashi…

Nashi. His daughter, Nashi.

A breathy laugh escaped his lips, soon turning into full-blown laughter. He remembered everything! He couldn't believe it actually worked.

"It worked!"

"Mm, what worked?"

Natsu looked back at his hammock to find a younger looking Happy in a hammock right next to his. The small cat rubbed his eyes.

"Happy, how long has been since we defeated Tartaros?" Natsu was pretty sure he had arrived a few days after; he wasn't exactly sure how the gate worked.

Happy shrugged his shoulders lazily, "I don't know, about two weeks now."

"Perfect," Natsu cheered. The day Lucy left, he would have just enough time. Natsu pointed to his partner in crime, "Get ready Happy, we're heading to the guild."

Happy smiled largely, all sleepiness disappearing, "Aye, Sir!"

 **FAIRY TAIL**

"GOODMORNING EVERYONE!" Natsu yelled as he kicked the doors of fairy tail open. Some people turned to him questionably, but he ignored them as he skipped over to Mirajane and Gray at the bar. To see Mira and Gray nine years younger was awkward, but he would have to live with it.

"Well Natsu, you sure are in a happy mood," Mira said, rubbing down the countertop.

"Yep! Has Lucy come in yet?" he asked, a grin spreading across his face. He could see Gray eying him weirdly from the corner of his eye. Mira smirked, a single eyebrow raised.

"Ooo, do you have something important to say to her?"

Natsu chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, "You could say that."

Mira hadn't been expecting that answer, but she had a feeling that something good was to come of it.

"What makes you think she wants to see your ugly mug?" Gray asked, taking a sip of his ice water. Natsu just smiled at him, startling Gray and Mira.

"She will, trust me Gray," he responded, using Gray's actual name instead of one of his insults. Both mages were freaking out on the inside. Natsu seemed so different today, a bit more mature than usual. Trying to alleviate some of the awkward ness, Mira turned to Natsu, a bright smile on her face.

"H-Hey Natsu, there is some stuff I was wondering if you could-"

"Move?" Natsu finished, "Sure, just tell me when Luce gets here." Natsu stood from his spot and walked to the storage room, not sparing the two at the bar a glance. He could almost imagine their gawking faces it made him laugh.

Natsu worked swiftly to reorganize the stuff in the storage room. He had to speak to Lucy as soon as possible. The sooner he fixed this, the sooner they could become a big, happy family. Natsu started thinking about the many possibilities of the future now that he knew what was going to happen. He would for sure marry Lucy now that he knew she loved him back, but how and when? Would it be wrong to ask her right after he confessed? As his mind wandered through the possibilities, he was completely oblivious to the new presence at the doorway.

"N-Natsu?" Natsu froze in his tracks. He completely forgot that he had to reject Lisanna in order to get with Lucy. His heart ached, knowing he would have to turndown one of his closest friends. Hesitantly, he turned around. Lisanna was fiddling with her orange shirt, just like the first time he went through this.

"W-What do you need Lisanna?" he asked, finding his heart rate increasing. He really didn't want to hurt her.

"N-Natsu, can I talk to you f-for a m-minute? I-It won't t-take very long," Lisanna inched a little closer to him, Natsu sucked in a breath as she did.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked impatiently. If he remembered correctly, Lucy was eavesdropping right now. He still couldn't smell her, but he could almost sense her presence.

"Well Natsu, there's something I-I wanted to tell y-you since we were young." Lisanna's eyes finally met Natsu's as determination spread through her, "I-I, I love you!"

Natsu bit his lip in guilt.

"I have since we were little, and I always hoped we would become a real husband and wife and start a real family. So, I guess I'm trying to say, will you be my boyfriend?"

Natsu couldn't smell her, but he could hear her footsteps running away down the hall. He felt dread fill him. He wanted to run after her now and hold her close to him, but first things first; Lisanna deserved a proper rejection. Taking a deep breath, Natsu placed both his hands on her small shoulders.

"Lisanna, you are one of my most precious friends. You helped me during one of the hardest times of my life and I can never repay you," he could see her eyes flicker, realizing where he was going, "but I can't except your confession."

Slowly, Lisanna's head fell, her blue eyes trained on the floor. Natsu continued.

"You don't deserve someone like me, but I know one day, you will find someone who does. " He used one of his hands to lift her chin, smiling at her despite her teary eyes, "I know, someone out there will love you more than I ever could."

Lisanna shook her head sadly, smiling a bit, "I had a feeling this would be your answer, but I thought I should give it a shot."

"And I commend you for trying," he said truthfully. He pulled his close friend into a comforting hug. He knew this was going to take some time to get over and it would be awkward for both of them for the next while, but it felt good to let their thoughts and feelings be voiced. In the end, everything worked out.

"Natsu, do me a favor," Lisanna mumbled into his scarf. Natsu hummed, wondering what she could want.

"Tell Lucy you love her." Natsu gasped, Lisanna giggled, "Don't think I don't know. Why do you think I asked you to be mine before it was too late?"

Natsu smled guiltily, but Lisanna just waved hi m off, "It's fine, I half expected this. Go, tell her what's in your heart."

"Thank you Lisanna," he said, releasing Lisanna and heading toward the door. He wished he had been truthful with her in the beginning. If he knew this was how she was going to respond, he would have been honest. He was thankful to have such an understanding friend. Just as he left the storage room and into the hallway, he came face to face with the second white haired beauty that resided in the guild.

"Natsu, I was just coming to get you," said Mirajane.

"What is it Mira?"

"Lucy was just here," Natsu tensed, "but she just ran out a few minutes ago."

"I have to get to her!" Natsu rushed past Mira, the white haired woman following suit. Natsu pushed through the guild members, trying to get to Lucy before it was too late.

"Natsu, stop!" called Mira, worrying about her nakama.

"Yeah, where are you going?" said Gray, joining Mira's side.

"To find Lucy!" Natsu yelled, not bothering to face the two. Many people were now drawn in by the attention the Dragon Slayer had created.

"Why?" asked Gray.

"To tell her I love her!" the doors of the guildhall slammed shut just as Natsu finished his sentence. All mouths fell to the floor simultaneously by his statement. After a few seconds of silence, a loud holler rang through the building.

"I KNEW IT!" Cana whooped happily on the table she was sitting on. She smirked at Wakaba and Macao who were sitting at the same table, "I told you they would get together. My cards **NEVER** lie!"

"H-How is this possible?" Wakaba asked, his body draining of color. Cana held her hands out happily, "Now pay up boys."

It was then that everyone in the guildhall started cheering. Excitement filled them now that they knew Natsu's true feelings toward each other. Gray chuckled as Mira's still body passed out on the floor due to the utter joy. He turned his dark eyes back to the door, letting out a sigh of relief.

 _It's about time. Treat her right, Natsu._

Natsu's heart raced and his lungs gasped for air while he was sprinting down the streets of magnolia. He pushed through people and jumped over magic mobiles in a desperate attempt to reach the train station to stop Lucy. If what Mira said was correct, than the time it took Natsu to settle his feelings with Lisanna was enough time for her to finish packing and start heading for the train. He prayed to the gods above that he wasn't too late. He couldn't lose her, not again.

He came to a screeching halt at the station. People ran up and down the walkway, trying to find their appropriate train. He did a full three sixty, trying to find the love of his light. He breathed heavily, fearing he had missed her, when he saw it.

A flash of blonde hair.

Ignoring the people around him, Natsu shoved his way through the crowd, trying to reach her. He was only a few feet away from her as she was about to board the next train.

"Lucy!"

The blonde froze in her step, dreading the familiarity of that voice. She hoped that it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

"Lucy!" She was wrong. Hesitantly, Lucy turned around to find a panting Dragon Slayer. Lucy gave him a tender smile, one of the ones he missed.

"Hi Natsu, sorry I forgot to tell you. I was just heading on a mission-"

"No you weren't." he interrupted, seeing clearly through her lie. Lucy's mouth fell open slightly in shock. She was not expecting Natsu to come tracking her down. She was afraid that he would try to take her back. She knew that if he convinced her now, she would never be able to leave him, even after everything that was going on. Lucy's brown eyes drifted to the floor.

"Natsu, go home. Go back to the guild and hang out with our friends. With Lisanna.." she said sadly.

"I know you heard everything," he sated. Lucy's eyes shot up in fright. How did he know? Sure he had amazing sense of smell, but there was no way he could smell her with all the herbs and spices in the storage room. She was even more surprised by his next sentence.

"I rejected her Luce. I rejected Lisanna."

Lucy gaped at him. Despite the overwhelming amount of joy she felt, she could understand.

"Why?" she said breathlessly, cursing herself for pushing the subject, "Why would you reject her? She loves you Natsu, how could you reject her?"

Natsu shrugged sadly, shaking his head, "What would be the point? I don't love her. I would only be lying to her and myself. I can't do that to her Lucy, and you can't do that to me!"

"What?"

"You were going to leave Luce, and you weren't coming back! Why would you do something like that to me?"

Many eyes were watching the two mages, but they were so lost in each other's presence, they didn't even pay attention. Lucy started at Natsu unbelievingly. Her lower lip trembled.

"I thought you loved her. What would be the point in me staying if she was the one that made you happy?"

"And who are you to determine who makes me the happiest?" he raised his voice, "How would you know if she would make me happy? I'm not an idiot Lucy Heartfilia, I know who makes me happiest and I know what my heart wants, and it want's you!"

Lucy was completely speechless. Natsu took a couple long strides toward her, leaving about an inch of space between them. Lucy blushed at the close proximity. She stared into his dark eyes.

"Please Luce," he begged, "I can't lose you. Your strength gives me strength; your laugh makes me laugh. You mean more to me than you know. I can't live without you Lucy because… because I love you."

Lucy let out a gasp. The couple was startled when some passers by gasped as well. Natsu placed a hand on her cheek guiding her eyes back to his.

"Please Lucy, don't go." Natsu's eyes began to grow watery as he remembered the first time this happened. He didn't even get the chance to say goodbye let alone stop her. Lucy blinked furiously, fighting back the water works. After hearing his confession, Lucy didn't know what compelled her to leave in the first place. She had been such a fool. Even if he didn't return her feelings he would have been heartbroken if she left, and not just him, her entire guild.

"O-Okay," she stuttered happily, "I won't leave you. I don't know what I was thinking, I could never leave you, because… because…"

"I know," he whispered, lifting her chin with his free hand. He pulled her face closer to hers until their lips met. Lucy was shocked at first, however she slowly melted into the kiss. His lips were so warm and inviting, how could she not enjoy it. She let go of her suitcase and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waste. They ignored the cheering of the crowd surrounding them lost in their own world. While Lucy was preoccupied, Natsu steadily shifted his right arm, placing a hand on Lucy's flat stomach. He smiled internally when he felt a small power emanating from it, even though it was small. Lucy sucked in a breath and pulled away, eyes wide.

"Y-You knew?" she asked hesitantly. Natsu did not respond, rubbing a finger over her stomach tenderly.

"We both lost our fathers Luce, in one way or another," He met her eyes, "Please, don't make her suffer the same fate."

She didn't understand how he knew all this. This wasn't the Natsu she knew. He wasn't smiling or laughing or making fun of her, he was sad and scared of the possibility of losing her and their child, which he somehow knew was a girl.

"I'm not letting you go Luce, we're in this together. I love you, and her," he said, eyes shifting to he stomach and back to her, "and I'm going to take care of both of you, whether you want me to or not." Lucy's heart fluttered at Natsu's words. Never before did she believe he was capable of any of this; she didn't think her day could get any better. She blinked when she found he wasn't finished.

"And if we're going to do this together, I better make it official." Natsu took Lucy's hands in his. The blonde gasped, along with most of the women in the gathering crowd as Natsu lowered himself to one knee. Her eyes grew watery.

"Lucy Heartfilia," he spoke softly, "Will you marry me?"

Lucy sniffled cutely, her trembling lips forming into a smile.

"Yes. YES!" Natsu rose from his position and gathered Lucy in his arms. Everyone around them squealed and clapped for the now engaged couple. Natsu brought his face to Lucy's, kissing her happily. Lucy responded with just as much vigor. As the two basked in each other's love, an image flashed through Natsu's mind.

A young girl with pink hair and brown eyes smiled at him. She turned on her heel, walking away into the light of his imagination. Natsu smiled into his kiss, overwhelming joy spreading through his body.

 _Thank you Nashi. See you soon Nashi._

 **Well that was it; the next chapter will be the epilogue. I just want to personally thank all of you for reading my story. I always wanted to write a Nashi story and I'm proud of how it turned out. Thank you for all of your positive reviews and for following this family through their adventure. I hope you all read my future fan fictions and there will be more. Just look for the awesome picture of Natsu! Until next time.**


	28. Epilogue

**And now, the finale of Thank you, Nashi.**

The mover lifted the box with ease and squeezed through the doorframe of Lucy's apartment, or old apartment. Lucy thanked him for his service and turned back to the empty room. All of her furniture had been removed earlier that week except for a few stray boxes, which had just been taken care of. The room now reminded her of the first week she had arrived at the guild. She sighed happily, she was really going to miss it, but now she was moving in with her husband.

Husband, it sounded to good to be true. When her and Natsu got back to the guild and told them of Natsu's proposal, the guild burst into full out party mode. Everyone congratulated the couple, even Lisanna to Lucy's surprise. They didn't speak too much during the party, but Lisanna made it clear that she was truly happy for them and wished them a happy future. Lucy couldn't be anymore overjoyed that she was still her friend.

It didn't take Fairy Tail long to plan the perfect wedding for Natsu and Lucy. It took place within he month and it was the most beautiful wedding Lucy had ever been to, and it was her own. Lucy smiled the entire time and Natsu couldn't take his eyes off of her in her beautiful gown. And now, four months later, Lucy Heartfilia was now officially Lucy Dragneel.

Lucy rubbed her hands over her growing abdomen, a content smile on her face. Since they had a baby on the way, Lucy had delayed her move out until Natsu and the other men of the guild could add extensions to his house, or their house. Now that they were done, Lucy and Natsu could finally move into their little home. Taking one more look around the room, Lucy strolled to the door and closed it lightly.

She gave her landlady her key and gave her a hug, thanking her for everything she had done since Lucy moved there. She walked into the crowded streets of Magnolia, casting one last glance at her beloved apartment.

"Excess me?" a voice said beside her.

Lucy looked to her left to find a young couple walking up to her. The man had friendly brown eyes and green hair combed back neatly. His arm was wrapped around a smaller woman with short white hair and purple eyes. Lucy couldn't help but notice that the woman's stomach was about as plump as her own. She gave them a cheery smile.

"Hello there, can I help you?"

"Yes actually," the man stated, pointing at the apartment building in front of them, "I was wondering if you knew if that building had any open rooms. We saw you leaving it and assumed you knew."

Lucy nodded, "Why yes I do actually. I just moved out of mine. My old landlady would be happy to help you."

The woman clapped her hands excitedly, "Thank goodness. We have been looking all over town for an open apartment, we were starting to think we would have to try another town."

"It's no problem. I'd be happy to help new parents to be. As you can see, I'm having my own" she said, gesturing to her round stomach. The man pulled his wife into a sideways hug as the three laughed.

"Do you know what you're having?" the white haired woman questioned.

"We're having a girl," she said, meaning her and Natsu. The woman gasped, startling Lucy.

"So are we! Maybe we can schedule play dates for them!" Lucy liked the sound of that and she was sure Natsu would agree.

"That would be lovely," Lucy held out her right hand, which the green haired man shook, "I'm Lucy Dragneel."

"I'm Tobias and this is my wife, Cho." Lucy shook Cho's hand.

"So Lucy, do you know what you're going to name your daughter yet?" asked Cho. Lucy shrugged playfully.

"No idea. My husband has an idea, but he won't tell me what it is yet. What about you?" The couple looked at each other happily. Tobias gathered his wife's hand in his own.

"We're naming her Mai."

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Natsu sat on his bed, reading the book Lucy had in her hands. His arm was wrapped firmly around her waste, drawing little circles on her large stomach. It had been nine months since he confessed to Lucy and asked her to marry him, meaning their daughter was going to be born any day now. The thought of seeing Nashi again made Natsu's heart soar, and this time they wouldn't have to deal with Scarab's Wings.

After the guild party celebrating their engagement, Natsu contacted the Magic Council and informed them about the location of Scarab's Wings headquarters. They didn't believe him at first, saying it was nothing but a myth, but eventually he was able to convince them to check it out. They stormed the building and captured everyone there. Natsu chuckled, remembering Shinzō's face in the paper as he was being led away. He looked so shocked and confused. The council also found his plans for rebuilding the Eclipse Gate and had it dismantled and the plans taken away. Now Nashi and Lucy's future was safe, and everything was going to be fine.

Natsu jumped slightly when his wife shut her book loudly. She placed it on the nightstand beside the bed and looked at him strangely.

"Okay Natsu, I've been patient, but now I want answers."

"What are you talking about Luce?" he asked, genuinely confused. She awkwardly shifted herself so she was better facing Natsu.

"For starters, what is up with you? How did you know I was planning on leaving the guild? How did you know I was pregnant? How did you know it was a girl? In general, how did you know all of this? I don't understand."

Natsu sighed. Lucy had been asking him about this for a while now. He didn't knowhow to tell her he was from a future where she left him and their daughter died.

"I don't think you would believe me," he said honestly. He would have a hard time believing himself. Lucy gave him a puppy dogface, one that was making it hard for him to ignore.

"Try, please."

Reluctantly, Natsu nodded. An idea of how to explain it to her popped into his head and he smiled at her.

"Once upon a time, there lived a young man…"

"Natsu, how does a fairytale have anything to do with-"

"Just hear me out, please," he begged. Lucy frowned, but let him continue.

"Once upon a time, there lived a young man with two friends. One he had known since he was a boy and the other his best friend, and both of them were in love with him. This man, well he wasn't the smartest. He didn't understand things like love like he thought he did, and when his childhood friend confessed to him, he agreed to be her boyfriend. A few days later, he discovered that his best friend heard the confession and believed that he would be happier if she left, so she did."

"He was heartbroken. After she left, he realized that it was her that he had been in love with, but by then it was too late. So he spent the next few years, wallowing in sadness, an empty shell of the man he once was, until one day. A small girl found him and told him her mother had been kidnapped and she needed his help to save her. The man and the little girl grew closer and closer and bit-by-bit, she revived the old him. It wasn't until later that he discovered that this wasn't some random girl, but his daughter, and her mother was his old best friend. After discovering this, his love for the child and her mother only grew, and he was determined to bring them all together again, that is until the girl was kidnapped, and killed," Natsu's eyes grew watery, remembering how his daughter dies in her mother's arms.

"The two parents were broken, wondering how someone so kind and pure could be taken so easily. However, all was not lost. The man had a second chance to fix everything. So he took it, he changed the one little thing that tore them apart and fixed it. His friend was never taken, his daughter never died, and he was happy, and he lived happily ever after."

Lucy sat in silence as her husband completed his story. He grabbed her left hand, fiddling the wedding ring on her finger, "Do you understand now Luce?"

"No," she said without hesitation, "No, I don't understand, but I trust you. I trust that whatever this "man" did was the right thing, and he has no regrets about it."

Natsu smiled at his wife, wrapping his arms around her, " and he doesn't." Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling closer to Natsu. They closed their eyes, readying themselves for a kiss when Lucy gasped loudly.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Natsu called out. Lucy hunched over, clutching her stomach in pain. Natsu hopped out of bed and ran over to her side, "Luce what's wrong?" She looked up at him, a distressed look on her face.

"T-The baby's coming." Natsu didn't need to be told twice as he swept Lucy off the bed bridal style and ran to the door.

 **FAIRY TAIL**

"AHHHH!" Lucy screamed. Natsu held her hand tightly as Porlyusica and Wendy rushed around the guild infirmary. Juvia was on the other side of her, rubbing her forehead with a wet washcloth. Natsu and Lucy were lucky that it wasn't late in the evening when they arrived at the guild, plenty of people were still there. The other guild members were able to get Porlyusica there in record time,

"N-Natsu," she whimpered. Natsu tightened his grip on her hand.

"Everything is going to be okay Luce, I'm right here."

"Are you ready Lucy-san," Wendy called as her and Porlyusica slipped on some gloves. Lucy shook her head, some sweat flying from it. Pain shot through her.

"Push Lucy!" the medicine woman yelled over Lucy's screams. Lucy's grip on Natsu's hand increased exponentially and he was starting to wonder if she had this strength the whole time. He could have sworn he heard his fingers crack through Lucy's screams. Time felt like it had slowed on purpose just to make it more agonizing for the couple

"Push Lucy-san!" Called Wendy from the other side of the bed, "We can see the head." Lucy let out one last scream, panting heavily.

The room went silent. Nobody made any sudden movements.

"Waah!"

Lucy lifted her head tiredly, Juvia helping her part of the way. Natsu's eyes widened at the sight of the squirming infant being wrapped in a towel by Porlyusica. Despite her hate towards humans, the pink haired woman smiled.

"Congratulations Mrs. Dragneel, you have just given birth to a healthy baby girl."

Lucy let out a breathy laugh. Natsu followed suit as h pulled Lucy's weak body into a hug. Porlyusica handed the child to Wendy for her to wash up. Juvia went with her to aid her in her task.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered, looking into his dark eyes, "tell me, what did you want to name her?"

Natsu smiled, rubbing Lucy's blonde hair lovingly, "Nashi. I want to name her Nashi."

"Nashi?" Lucy repeated. She giggled lightly, "Funny, I came up with the same name."

"Then it must be a sign." He said, giving her his famous fanged smile. A few seconds later, Wendy walked in, holding a small bundle in her arms. The young girl smiled as she handed her to her mother. Lucy gathered the child in her arms, pulling her close so Natsu could see as well. She had small wisps of pink hair on the top of her tiny head just like her father. Her eyes were closed, but Natsu couldn't wait to see her brown eyes that reminded him of the woman he loved. The child breathed steadily, sleeping soundly in the arms of her loving mother. Lucy laughed happily, tears pricking at her eyes.

"Nashi. Little Nashi. I love it."

"And I love you," whispered Natsu. Lucy looked away from her new child. She was taken back when Natsu crushed his lips into hers. Lucy closed her eyes, basking in her husband's love. Natsu pulled away slowly.

"I love you Lucy." Lucy smiled, a blush spreading on her face.

"I love you too, Natsu."

 **FAIRY TAIL**

Natsu stared out the window of the guild infirmary, his new daughter in his strong arms. Lucy was lying in her bed, sleeping peacefully after the events that had just transpired. Natsu marveled at her strength to go through something so wonderful as bringing a child into the world. He truly was lucky to have her as his wife.

He looked down at his new daughter. It was weird to think that everything they went through, all the adventures the two of them had never happened, only he would know and remember.

Questions had been left unanswered, such as why Shinzō's magic didn't work on him or Nashi, but that wasn't important to him now. He was sure he would find out one day, but it didn't matter to him now. He was happy. He had his family now, and he wasn't going to let them go for anything.

He gazed down at the child in his arms. She squirmed slightly before falling still once more. To think, that such a small thing was capable of such greatness. A child, who was born with so little, grew up to offer so much. She held no blame, no spite, and was always smiling. She made friends with all she came in contact with and knew just what to say to make everything all better, all because of her mother's guiding hand. Natsu was determined to make sure that she was raised the same way she was before, only this time, with her father holding her other hand. Rising her a bit higher, he kissed Nashi on the top of her forehead, whispering as he pulled away from her.

"Thank you, Nashi."

 **I was listening to the extended version of "A Tender Feeling" from the Sword Art Online soundtrack and just as I wrote the last three words, the song ended. I feel so happy right now I want to cry. Thank you all so much for your support and I hope that you continue to read my work. I'm working on a one-shot called "The Warmth of His Hand" so look out for it or anything else I write in the future. Goodbye.**


End file.
